Forgotten Family
by EmJelenKoala
Summary: Harry had thought that the Dursleys and Sirius were his only family left. But Lily Potter had an older brother who had fallen through the ice to save her, years before. During Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, there's a new teacher, in charge of a new subject—elemental magic. But Harry doesn't understand. Why does Professor Evans act like he knows him? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. Zero. Nul. 'Ole. NUTTING! (That last one is koala789ish for Nothing.)**

* * *

Prologue

"Jack, I'm scared!"

"I-I know, I know." The brown-haired teen took a step towards his sister. He winced as the ice groaned beneath his feet. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." His eyes nervously flicked down to the ice. "Uh," He tried for his classic, playful smile. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

The child shook her head. "No, we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

He carefully took another step towards her, trying to laugh. "No—Alright, well not," He held a hand towards her in a placating gesture. "Not-not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be,"

His sister's fearful green eyes snapped up to him at his hesitation, begging for an answer.

"You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me, Lily."

Her lower lip trembled, and she nodded.

Jack looked around the ice, trying to think of a way to save his sister. He knew the ice was thicker to her left. She should be safe there. The only trick would be getting her over there…

He grinned. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch!" He straightened. "Like we play every day."

Lily relaxed a bit, smiling.

"It's as easy as, uh, one," He took a step and winced as the ice began to crack beneath his feet. Glancing at Lily's frightened eyes, he leaned forward and flailed his limbs, pretending to lose his balance. "WOAH!"

As she laughed, he took his next step. "Two," The ice held firm beneath his weight. Smiling, he looked ahead, and saw a twisty, wooden crook. "Three!" He landed beside it, stooping to pick it up. "Alright," He held the hook out towards her. "Now it's your turn. One,"

She took a step forward with her skates. But the step wasn't large enough, and her foot began to slide back towards her, the ice cracking further.

"That's it, that's it." Jack began to move the hook closer to his sister. "Two,"

Lily took another step, and the ice began to cave beneath her, and she started to lose her balance, gasping.

 _She won't make it by herself._ "Three." Jack whispered, reaching out with the staff. He caught her around the waist, and pulled towards him with all his might.

She shot past him, landing on her stomach on the thick ice.

In the process, Jack had switched places with Lily, but he had gotten away from the thinning ice before. He could do it again. For now, he was just happy that is special sister was safe.

Lily opened those green eyes and looked up, meeting his brown ones. She grinned.

Jack straightened and returned the smile, starting towards her.

Without warning, the ice gave way, and he fell into the piercing cold water.

"Jack!" Lily scrambled towards the hole in the ice, and began to search. Jack was a good swimmer. Surely he'd be back up in a moment, laughing and making jokes. But that familiar blue hoodie was nowhere to be seen.

He'd been under the water for nearly a minute. He couldn't hold his breath much longer than that. "Come on, Jack, come on!"

 _Jack can't die._ Lily thought determinedly. Her only other sibling was Petunia, who thought she was a freak. And her only other friend was Severus, but they had only just met. If Jack was gone… No. She couldn't think like that. He _would_ come back. He had to.

But as long as she waited, nothing happened. The water's surface became still, with nothing but darkness below.

* * *

As yet another person passed through Jack, he pulled himself away from the crowd. _So no one can see me, or hear me, besides the moon._ He snorted. _That's kinda depressing._

Hand pressed to his chest, he started to walk away.

"…Jack…"

He froze, and turned around.

The voice had been far away, and blocked. There was no way that they had seen him, especially given what had happened so far in his tiny life. Even still, the idea that someone would know his name was exciting.

"Wind, take me to them." the winter spirit whispered.

The cool breeze strengthened, and pulled him into the air, shooting him back the way he came. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the awful sensation of living, breathing people walking through him, as if he were nothing more than a ghost. The fun-filled spirit almost forgot what he was doing, and the wind blew him into a window with a loud _Thump_.

Jack scrambled for a handhold, pulling himself up onto the ledge. He rubbed his forehead beneath his snow-white hair. "Ow…"

He almost took off again, but hesitated when he heard the conversation happening inside.

"…And he didn't come back up!" a girl with red hair finished, tears flowing out of her emerald green eyes.

"How long did you wait, Lily?" asked an older man who was presumably her father. "You know Jack can hold his breath for a long time—"

"I waited for an hour! He didn't come back!" She broke down in sobs.

Another young girl, probably the first's sister, glared. "This is your fault. You're supposed to be 'special' and have magic, and yet you couldn't save him from the ice!"

"Petunia!" the mother exclaimed.

"Jack was trying to save me!" Lily shot back at her sister.

"He shouldn't have! We'd all be better off if you had been the one to fall through the ice, not him!"

Jack knelt down, opening the window. He knew they weren't talking about him by now, but he couldn't stand to let this child feel bad. The Other Jack had saved this girl, and Petunia was angry at her for it.

But he was also confused. This girl, Lily, had magic? Maybe it was like his. Either way, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to help her.

Her bottom lip quivered, and she ran away to her room. Jack hesitantly followed.

"Why did you have to leave, Jack?" she cried into her pillow. "Why?"

Jack stopped at her window, looking back at her. "Maybe you lost one Jack." he whispered. "But you gained another one. I'll stay with you, and make sure that no one will ever hurt you. You deserve better than that." He touched the glass, and frost spread across it. "Besides, I'm sure it's what Other Jack would want me to do."

* * *

Jack woke from his dream, staring at the moon. _If only things were as simple as they had been then._

It had been nearly twenty-six years since that fateful day.

He remembered following her to Hogwarts, and learning magic along with her. Only a teacher named Dumbledore had ever caught a glimpse of him. After that encounter, he'd steered clear. Something about those piercing blue eyes had set him off.

He remembered pelting James Potter with snowballs, and decorating the Gryffindor common room window with frost. One day, for fun, he'd even written _Hi Lily._ on it, causing the girl run around, questioning every other Gryffindor while Jack laughed.

He had followed Lily everywhere, making sure she was protected. He had watched her grow from a nine-year old girl grieving over her brother, to a powerful witch, and to a mother.

But then, the Dark Lord had come, and killed both her and James. And Jack could do nothing but stand by and watch.

Filled with guilt, he had left, flying all over the world for years on end. He had met the other guardians, and helped them defeat Pitch. And he had gotten his first believers.

Now, two years later, he was doing what he was created to do—protect the fun in children. But nothing could seem to heal the hole in his heart.

The whole time he had been with Lily, he had been convinced that he had no relation to her besides being her guardian. But when he had gotten his memories back…

Jack shook his head, shooing those thoughts away. He was in Burgess now, where his believers were.

He looked up as familiar, golden sand drifted through the dark sky. Smiling, he stood on his tree branch and shot through the air towards the Sandman.

"Hey Sandy." he greeted his friend.

The golden man grinned, then formed an arrow of sand above his head, pointing to the sky.

Jack's eyes followed the symbol, and saw the ribbons of color cutting through the sky.

"North's calling us?"

Sandy nodded, sending out one more stream of sand towards a sleeping child below.

"Why?"

A question mark formed above his head.

"Great. Well then, see you at the Pole."

Sandy smiled, and turned his cloud of dream sand into an airplane.

Jack took off, flying towards the North Pole. _Oh, if only Lily could see my life now._


	2. Chapter 1

***Rumages through papers cluttering desk* Lemme check, do I own any of this...? Nope. I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack flew through the hole in the ceiling, floating above the globe. Studying his surroundings, he flew down to where the other guardians were waiting, heads together in an unbreachable clump.

"Uh, guys? What—" he broke off as he saw the fifth person in the group.

He had long, silver hair and a matching beard. Light blue eyes sparkled happily, reminding Jack of North for a moment, but the similarities ended there.

The man was thin, and clothed in what appeared to be robes. Half-moon spectacles stood on his crooked nose, accentuating the sparkle in his piercing eyes.

Worst of all, Jack recognized him.

The white-haired teen held up a finger, stopping in his path. "On second thought, gosh, is that the elves getting into the eggnog? I think I'd better go and check up on them!" Quickly turning on his heel, he started away from the guardians and their guest.

"Jack!" North grabbed the winter spirit's blue hood, yanking the teen around to face him.

North placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, lifting him into the air. "It's been a long time!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, like a few months. Maybe a year. That's so gosh darn long." Jack mumbled sarcastically. "Now you know how the elves are when they get into the eggnog so I should go and check—"

"In case ya didn't notice, we have a guest, ya gumby." Bunny grumbled.

"Exactly! So the more qualified Guardians should do the talking, and I'll do the elf-sitting! Good? Good."

Tooth's violet eyes flicked to Jack in confusion. "You're one of us, Jack. Come here."

Jack glanced to the guest, who had clearly seen him, and recognized him. _This isn't going to turn out well._ He sighed. _But I don't have a choice._

"Fine." the teen mumbled, working his way around North.

"Jack, zis is Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Jack Frost." North introduced them.

Jack forced a smile onto his face. "What do you need help with, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes shimmered with amusement. "As you know, I am headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Jack scowled in thought. "Last I checked, you were a professor." he mumbled.

"Yes, but that was years ago."

Jack's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "Um, I mean, headmaster! What an honor! You must have been a professor at _first_!"

Dumbledore's eyes only became more amused, if that were possible, and he glanced at the other Guardians. "A powerful, dark wizard recently returned, and is a threat to the students of Hogwarts. They need extra protection. And since you five are the Guardians of Childhood, I figured that you would be the best people to turn to for help."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Tooth asked.

"I need one of you to go to the school, and pose as a professor."

"Of magic?" Bunny asked. "We don't bloody _know_ magic. How can we teach it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Originally, this was a bit of a concern for me. But once I met all of you, I see that it will no longer be a problem."

"How?" Tooth asked.

The wizard turned to Jack. "Tell me, my boy. How long has it been since you last cast a spell?"

Jack glared, hoping he'd get the message to shut it. "I just made a flurry a second ago."

"I mean traditional magic."

The winter spirit folded his arms over his staff, intensifying his gaze. When Dumbledore didn't retract his statement, Jack sighed. "About fourteen years."

He smiled and pulled out a wand. "Let's see how rusty you are."

Jack glanced to the other Guardians, who were glancing at each other in confusion. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Disarm me."

He raised an eyebrow, but pointed the crook of his staff towards him. " _Expelliarmus_."

The wand flew out of Dumbledore's hand. "Very good."

"But that's so _basic_! Unless I was teaching first years, I wouldn't be any good."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, seeming to be lost in thought. Then he looked up. " _Incendio!_ " A fire began at Jack's feet.

" _Aguamenti._ " Jack said without a second thought. Water countered the fire, putting it out.

"Summon a patronus."

" _Expecto Patronum._ " A silvery dolphin shot from the tip of Jack's staff, swimming around the room.

" _Petrificus Totalus._ "

" _Liberacorpus_." Jack countered the spell.

"I'd say you're still well versed in traditional magic" Dumbledore said.

"How do you know? I never took any OWLS."

"Just from watching."

"I did a total of four spells."

"But how d'ya know _any_?" Bunny asked.

Jack drummed his fingers on his staff. "Overheard it?" he tried.

"Yeah righ', ya bloody show pony."

"Jack came to Hogwarts about twenty four years ago, following a muggle-born by the name of Lily Evans." Dumbledore explained.

"Muggle-born?" Tooth asked.

"A witch or wizard whose parents are muggles." Jack mumbled, his gaze far off.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk." Jack said, imitating a British accent in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Tooth studied her friend. "You were a wizard in your past life?"

"I've been a spirit for twenty- _six_ years. So no, I wasn't."

"Zen vat vere you doing at Hogwarts?" North asked.

"I've been wondering that myself." Dumbledore said. "A winter spirit, unseen by all, wandering into Hogwarts and learning magic? I've seen many things, but never something like that."

Jack scowled, looking at the puddle of water around his bare feet. "I was following my sister. To protect her."

"But I thought that you didn't have your memories back then." Tooth said.

"I didn't. I just saw this girl who was grieving over her dead brother, and her sister said something about her having magic. When I saw how much she was hurting," Jack winced, realizing that her pain was caused by him. "I promised to protect her."

"Including against the boy she was dating, by using snowballs." Dumbledore remembered.

"Hey, Potter was a jerk."

But Tooth continued to study him. "Did she ever see you?"

Jack's hands clenched around his staff. He remembered as Voldemort had pointed his wand at her, and uttered those killing words. As she had fallen, her dying eyes had focused on Jack, and he could have sworn she mouthed his name.

"No." he answered, the water freezing.

She looked like she was about to ask another question, when Sandy tapped her foot, and made some symbols above his head.

Tooth hesitated, then nodded.

"Jack, I would like to offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore said formally.

"No."

The elderly wizard raised his eyebrows.

"I may be able to do a few spells, but that doesn't mean I can teach them all. Do you have any other classes that I could teach?"

Dumbledore looked down in thought, then smiled as his eyes fell on the ice around Jack's feet. "No… but perhaps I could _make_ a new class."

He tilted his head.

"You seem to be very talented at elemental magic. Though you will have to suppress most of your powers, perhaps you can teach a few simple things, such as freezing water, or conjuring small snow flurries."

Jack grinned.

"However, you will have to touch on other elements, like earth, water, and fire."

The winter spirit winced. "Can we just… ignore the fire?" Even though he could deal with being in summer weather, like he had been back in Burgess, he couldn't _stand_ fire.

He studied the teen for a moment, and nodded. "Do you think you can handle the other two, then?"

"Yeah… How hard can it be? You know, besides suppressing my powers…" He looked over at Dumbledore. "Why do I have to suppress my powers?"

"You're our secret weapon. No one can know who you really are."

Jack snorted. "Guess I can't go by Jack Frost then, huh?"

"No. Perhaps you can go by your old name."

"Jackson Evans?"

"The students will only know you as Professor Evans."

Jack laughed. "It makes me sound so official. 'Professor Evans, master of elemental magic, beloved by students, and secretly Jack Frost.' Sounds cool."

Bunny groaned. "You and your bloody puns."

"No, Kangaroo. Me and my cold puns. Let's keep this conversation at a moderate rating."

"Zere is one, itzy-bitzy problem." North said.

"A spider crawling up a water spout?" Jack asked, eyes widening innocently.

"How will ze students see Jack?" he asked. "So far, you are ze only wizard who has seen him."

"Our potions master, Severus Snape—"

"Severus? He's the potions teacher?" Jack asked in surprise.

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, then his expression relaxed into a smile. "Ah, yes. I suppose you would have known Severus, since you were around Lily so much. Yes, he is now the potions professor. He has made a potion, which makes the unseen seen. You will have to return to him for more, about once a week."

"So he'll know about me?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded slowly, thinking through the plan. It all seemed to work. He'd have to sneak out at night to tend to his winter spirit duties, and maybe he could slip away on the weekends to visit Jamie and his other believers. It wouldn't be pleasant, being back in a place with so many memories of Lily, but it was his duty to protect the children of the world, and if a dark wizard had returned…

"Wait, who is this wizard, who returned?" Jack asked.

Dumbledore hesitated. "Voldemort."

He paled. _If I ever run into that guy, Imma kick his butt so hard he's gonna be stuck in Antarctica. And then if he tries to apparate back to Hogwarts, I'll beat him to a pulp._

Sandy waved a hand in front of his ice blue eyes, concern apparent in his golden features.

Jack tried for a smile. "I'm okay, Sandy. Anything that I'll need to get, Dumbledore?"

"Come to Diagon Alley some time this summer, and pick up a book or two on elemental magic, in case you need some guidance. And if you can make it, please stop by Madam Malkin's for robes."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Okay… but I'm kind of broke when it comes to wizarding money."

Dumbledore smiled, and reached into the pockets of his robe. Withdrawing his hands, he placed a sack of coins in Jack's palm, along with a vial of silvery liquid. "This should be more than enough for books and robes. You could even buy an owl, if you wanted. And this," he pointed to the vial. "Is the potion that will make you visible to all."

"Will it change what I look like?"

"No. You will still look like a teenager."

"With white hair."

"Yes."

"Awesome." Jack grinned. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts on September first."

* * *

 **A/N: So... I need to ask you guys a question. (BTW, thanks for following and favoriting! Is that a word? I don't think so.) I'm thinking about transitioning to Harry's perspective for the next chapter. Only problem is, this takes place in Order of the Phoenix, and I need to reread it so it's fresh in my head. But for some reason my family has the whole HP series EXCEPT for OotP and Half-Blood Prince. GAWSH. I just ordered them today (7/24/16). So it could be a while before the next chapter if I do Harry's perspective. But if I do another chapter from Jack's perspective, it'll probably be Diagon Alley, and have him buy an owl and maybe have a little mini adventure. But I feel like that'd be boring for you guys. Anyways, I need the audience's opinion! Which do you want me to do? You can PM me your thoughts. (Heh. Instead of penny for your thoughts, it's PM for your thoughts... *clears throat* Um, anywho.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not J.K. Rowling or William Joyce, or any of the people who helped to make ROTG. So... I guess that means I don't own squat. 'Kay! Now that's out of the way...**

* * *

Chapter 2

To say that Jack got a few odd looks is an understatement.

After taking the visibility potion, Jack walked down the streets of London, skipping happily. It was strange to have adults seeing him, but he didn't care, taking the looks he was getting, and upping his game in response.

One man held onto his hat like he was afraid Jack would take it. The teen met his eyes and dipped his head, lifting an imaginary hat off of his head, a large grin spreading across his face.

The man hurried off.

A woman was pushing a stroller, and holding a toddler by the hand. The toddler's face lit up, and she pointed to the winter spirit. "Jack Frost!"

The woman sent her child a small smile. "No, that's just another boy."

The three continued on, the little girl looking over her shoulder at Jack. In response, he knelt down, and blew a small flurry of snowflakes her way.

Her blue-green eyes widened as one ran into her nose. A grin split across her face, and she laughed, turning back to her mother.

Jack was having so much fun, that he almost ran right past The Leaky Cauldron. He stopped and studied the tiny building. It looked like it had been shoved there as an afterthought, as if someone had been looking at their building designs, and thought, "Hey, do we really need another alleyway? Think we have room to put another building in? Hm… Yeah, sure we do!" and they hadn't measured right, leaving the world with this.

 _But maybe that was the point._ Jack thought, stepping inside. _Wizards and their secrecy._

Remembering the many times he had followed Lily through there, he retraced his steps from so many years before.

Readying his staff, Jack tapped the bricks on the wall, hoping he'd gotten the combination right. Fortunately, the wall shifted, revealing a world of the magical beyond.

Studying the position of the sun, Jack decided that he had time to buy those books elemental magic before noon, when he was supposed to meet Snape at the ice cream parlor. There he would be further informed on what he was expected to do at Hogwarts, and also be given enough visibility potion to last until they met again, at platform 9 ¾, in one week. Dumbledore didn't want Jack to be low on the potion, in case something unexpected happened. It was better to stock up, and have extra.

After taking one glance at the large crowd, Jack had to force himself to not fly over the crowd. "They can see you now, idiot. You can't use your powers." he muttered under his breath. Sighing, he started making his way through the groups of wizards and witches. _Although flying is definitely much faster, and more convenient._

A glisten caught his eye, and he looked over at the broom shop. _I could fly whenever I want if I had a broom…_

He felt the sack of coins in his pocket. _As long as I didn't get a big and fancy one—_ He shook his head. _Let's be real, Jack. If you go in there, you're going to get the fastest and shiniest one possible. No. Just avoid the temptation._

Pulling his eyes away, Jack continued on to the book shop.

A pleasant tinkle filled the room as the winter spirit walked in. Looking around, he saw all sorts of books. There were several on Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Maybe I should pick one up as a refresher._ Lots of Herbology, Potions, and Charms. After that, Jack didn't bother searching any more. _They are seriously lacking in Elemental knowledge._

A young witch appeared on the other side of the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked.

For a moment, Jack didn't think she was talking to him. She was a teenager. How could she see him?

"Sir?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um. Hi. I was wondering if you had any books on elemental magic?"

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "You're American?"

Jack had always had a knack for picking up accents. After spending such a long time in Burgess, he figured that it was best to use that accent, though he had started off with a British one.

"Um, yeah. Sure. So do you have anything on elemental magic?"

The witch tapped her chin for a moment, then stepped around the side of the counter, heading towards a dusty corner. "Elemental magic? That's not a very common subject."

Jack shrugged. "Well, it's a class at Hogwarts this year, and I need to brush up on my knowledge."

"Going to Hogwarts?"

"Yep. As a professor."

She chuckled, re-emerging with four books in hand. "A tad young, aren't you?"

"Maybe a bit."

"I'm going to Hogwarts too. But as a student. Seventh year. This is just my summer job."

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Should have guessed."

She plopped the books on the counter. "These are a series. Each one covers one of the four elements. Red is Fire, blue is Water, silver is Air, and green is Earth."

"No snow?"

"That's covered in Water. It's not its own element."

Jack cracked a smile. "Too bad. Wow. I guess I really do need to read these before classes start. I'm slipping, and I can't have that on my pristine record."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Pristine?"

"What? You don't think that I could have a crystal clear record?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think." she teased.

He laughed along with her.

She held out a hand. "Mala Nordric."

He took it. "Jack Fr—Evans."

"Jack Frevans?"

He laughed. "No, Evans."

"Threw on the 'fr' for fun then, did you?"

"No, it's just—" He hesitated, quickly thinking up a lie. "My friends gave me a nickname, Jack Frost. You know, since I have white hair, a knack for elemental magic, and love the cold."

"And you _are_ cold."

He shrugged again, trying to keep it casual.

"So, do you want just the Water book, or any of the others…?" Mala asked, getting right back to business.

"I'll take all of them."

"10 sickles."

Jack paid the brunette, thanking her as he left the store. _How much longer until I go to meet Snape?_ he wondered, looking at his shadow.

With alarm, he realized that his shadow was facing directly north. It was noon. _Crap, and I have to walk, too._ Jack groaned as he started towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Jack spotted Snape almost instantly. Although he was much older, there was no mistaking that dark hair and eyes.

The potions teacher seemed to spy him too. "Jack Frost."

Jack immediately ran over Dumbledore's words in his mind. _Snape doesn't know that you used to know him. He just knows you're Jack Frost, the immortal winter spirit and guardian._ "Severus Snape." he responded, sitting down in front of him.

"The spirit of winter."

"The professor of potions."

Snape raised an eyebrow, and reached into his cloak. "Here." He placed another bottle of Visibility Potion on the table.

Jack smirked and grabbed the bottle, shoving it into his sweatshirt pocket. "Any more wisdom you'd like to impart to me?"

Snape just stared at him dully.

 _Gosh. Someone's gotten more boring over the years. Why I'm a guardian of children, not adults._

"Yes." Snape finally answered. "Dumbledore would like to ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix. It's—"

"I know what it is." Jack said quietly.

For the first time in the entire conversation, Snape's expression changed. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm usually invisible to adults, if you recall. I know about the Order."

Slowly, the wizard nodded. "Then will you join?"

Jack hesitated. _These are the guys who fight against good ole' Vole-Warts._ he thought, remembering his old nickname for the dark wizard. _If you want to avenge Lily's death, as well as James and Harry's, these are the best guys to help you do the job._

The white haired teen met Snape's dark eyes. "I will."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked! Mala Nordric isn't an official OC, I just prefer to make background characters more interesting. But who knows? Maybe she'll show up some more later on! Leave a review or send me a PM with opinions on whether or not I should keep including her in the plot. And sorry, I'm American so I won't be throwing those u's in willy-nilly, like "parlour" and "colour". Also, let me know what you think of Jack's motives! Do you think he's rightly motivated, or that he's doing what he's doing for the wrong reasons? Oooooh... Okay I'll shut up now. Like and review! 'Kay now I'll really shut up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wait... You mean I still don't own these stories? What a thought! (That last part was sarcasm.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack stepped onto the train. An amused smile grew onto his face as he saw how crowded it was already getting. He doubted he could find a compartment to himself, but maybe it was better if he met some of his students.

He held back a snicker. _My students. I'm a teacher._ The picture didn't quite fit in his head.

Continuing on, he spotted a compartment that was mostly empty. There was only a girl, probably fourteen, reading a magazine upside down.

 _She seems fun._ he thought, poking his head in. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked. "All the other compartments are full."

Her wide eyes snapped up, and a grin spread across her face. "You're Jack Frost."

Jack immediately glanced behind him, making sure that no one was around to hear. "Um, yeah. How did you—"

"You've come by my house every winter, for all of my life. I would wake up early in the morning, and watch you spread frost outside my window. I always wished that I could meet you."

Jack stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "You must be very special, Ms…"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. Although everyone here calls me Loony Lovegood."

"Luna." Jack stated determinedly. She may not have been entirely down to earth, but it was wrong for her to have such a nickname. "No one has ever been able to see me until two years ago."

"I've always been able to see things that others don't believe in."

Jack smiled, leaning his head against his staff. His original impression was right. _She's going to be a fun student._

* * *

As the large black dog disappeared out of sight, Harry turned back to the others.

"He shouldn't have come with us." Hermione said.

"Oh, lighten up." Ron said, nudging her shoulder. "He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well, can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee." Fred said, walking away with George. "See you later."

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked his two best friends.

The two prefects glanced at each other. "Er," Ron tried.

"We're — well — Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione explained awkwardly.

After an awkward goodbye, and Harry assuring Ron that he wasn't Percy, Ginny dragged him back to find a compartment. They didn't stop until they met Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Harry." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hi, Ginny… Everywhere's full… I can't find a seat…"

Ginny frowned. "What are you talking about? There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood and…" Her brow furrowed. "A person I don't know. Probably a seventh year or so."

"I didn't want to disturb anyone…" Neville mumbled.

"Don't be silly. She's all right, and how bad could this guy be?" She pulled open the door. "Hi, Luna. Is it okay if we take these seats?"

Her eyes flicked up from behind her upside down magazine, glancing at the new arrivals before coming to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

Neville and Ginny both sat down beside Luna, while Harry sat next to the older guy with pale hair. At first he had thought that it was Malfoy, but then realized that the Slytherin would never allow his locks to get into such disarray. And while his fellow fifth year had light blond hair, this unfamiliar person had snow-white hair.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter."

The white-haired guy's head snapped away from the window, ice blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones. They went wide, and his gaze drifted to the lightning scar on the boy's forehead.

Now that Harry had a better look of him, he couldn't place what age he could be. He could pass for as young as thirteen, but also as old as twenty. His face had a sort of ageless quality to it.

But what Harry couldn't get over was that familiar feeling he had when he saw his face. He didn't look familiar, it was more like he… _felt_ familiar. Like he had been hiding in the shadows all his life, and he had never seen him, but always known that he was there.

Or maybe it was just because he was so cold.

Harry looked back to Luna. "I know I am."

She looked to Neville. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody." he said quickly.

"No you're not." Ginny said sharply. "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

" _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_ " Luna sang, before turning back to her upside down magazine.

As the compartment fell into silence, Ginny turned to the new guy. "And who might you be? I don't believe we've met."

Those chilling blue eyes snapped away from Harry, and a friendly smile spread across his face, though it was kind of forced. "Professor Evans."

Neville's eyes widened. "You're a professor?"

"Yes. Why, do I not look like it?" he asked teasingly.

Ginny blinked. "And you're American."

He shrugged. "Just been in America for a while. I mastered the accent before I moved there, and it's just become natural at this point."

"Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry asked.

His eyes met Harry's again, though hesitantly. "No. I'm teaching a new subject—elemental magic."

"Why do we need to learn that?" Ginny asked.

"It can be useful. Besides, you might already know some basics. _Incendio_ , _Aguamenti_ , etc. Do you use that?"

"Not really."

"They can be useful in a fight. Especially if it's against an opponent who doesn't know anything about it, and doesn't know how to fight back."

"Why is your hair white?" Neville blurted out.

Professor Evans looked back to him, an amused glint in his eye. "Why is your hair brown? I don't know, it just is. Plus, genetics is a thing."

A blush grew into Neville's cheeks. "Right. Sorry, professor."

"It's alright." He studied the fifth year. "Longbottom, huh?"

He nodded nervously.

"If you're anything like your parents, I think I'll like you."

He blinked in surprise. "You knew my parents?"

"Sure. Just from a distance, though."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but how old are you?" Harry asked, the question burning on the tip of his tongue.

He seemed to ponder it for a moment. "I don't know. I never bothered to keep track after seventeen." He shrugged. "Somewhere around twenty."

"We thought you were a student at first."

He laughed. "No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, scooching forward. "Which house were you in?"

"Yes, I did. And I was in Gryffindor."

"You look like a Slytherin." Neville mumbled.

"Is it the hair?" Professor Evans asked, his voice keeping the light-hearted ring.

The group continued talking throughout the trip, introducing the new professor to Ron and Hermione when they came to join them. Hermione immediately took a liking to him, pestering him about the new subject, trying to learn as much as possible in the short period of time.

Then Malfoy had shown up.

"What?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention. You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone in the compartment laughed, the light-hearted Professor the most noticeable of them all.

Malfoy's lip curled, before turning to the Professor. "Who are you?"

He stood up, clicking his tongue. "Tsk tsk. Manners, Malfoy, or I'll have to give you detention."

He straightened. "You can't. I'm a prefect."

"And I'm a professor."

Malfoy chose to ignore him, turning back to Harry. "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"I seem to have touched a nerve." The blond smirked. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

Hermione stood up, seeming to be ready to explode, when an icicle suddenly grew out on Malfoy's nose.

"What's going on?!" Malfoy batted at the ice, trying to get it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Professor Evans said. He was now standing up, and gripping his hooked, wooden staff, as frost spread across it from his hand. "Unless you want to rip your nose off. Now waddle off like a good little boy and it'll melt off by the time Dumbledore's finished giving his speech at Hogwarts."

Malfoy sent one last glare to Harry, and a resentful look to Evans before walking away, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Hermione slammed the compartment door closed, giving Harry a meaningful look. He nodded, knowing that she was thinking of the same thing. Malfoy had said "dogging". Maybe that meant nothing, or maybe that meant everything.

"Chuck us another Frog," Ron said, oblivious.

"Sir, that was brilliant." Harry said to the Professor.

He shrugged modestly. "Just a bit of elemental magic."

"I'd like to learn that." Ron said. "Then I'd always be freezing Malfoy's nose off."

They laughed, the mood of the compartment high, even as rain splattered the windows, failing to lower their spirits.

* * *

"I'll carry that owl, if you like." Luna said, reaching out for the brown one Potter was carrying.

"Oh — er — thanks." The fifth year handed it off to the Ravenclaw.

When it was only Jack and Potter left, he tapped the latter on the shoulder.

"Yes, Professor?"

Jack froze, memories flooding into his mind the moment those green eyes met his. _Jack, I'm scared!_

"Professor?"

Jack pulled himself out of the memory. "Yes. Um, you don't happen to be James and…" He swallowed. "Lily Potter's son?"

The head that looked so much like the one he'd pelted with snowballs all those years ago, nodded. "I mean, I've never heard of any other Potters, so…"

Jack nodded vaguely, his gaze drifting off to the wall. "You survived The Killing Curse?"

He frowned. "Er, yeah. Everyone knows that."

"I've been in America for the past several years. I didn't know…"

"Professor? Are you alright?"

Jack forced himself to meet those emerald green eyes again, but didn't have it in him to create another fake smile. "Yes, Harry. I—" He shooed the boy off. "I'll see you later."

He didn't look convinced, but left anyway.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jack collapsed. He remembered quite clearly. There had been three Avada Kedavra's. There had been three deaths. But somehow, Harry hadn't died. Voldemort must have, instead. That's what Dumbledore had meant by him "returning".

That scar on Harry's head… that must have been a result of the curse. But how he had survived… Maybe Lily had done something, in her final moments.

Jack put his head in his hands. All these years, Harry had been alone. And so had Jack. He was the boy's guardian, along with Lily's. And he had just assumed that he was dead, and left him, condemning both of them to loneliness.

Jack stood back up. He wouldn't leave him again. There was no one more important than Harry, not even Jamie, his first believer. He would protect him, no matter what.

He grabbed his things, and left the train, studying the thestral-drawn carriages. Harry and his friends stood by one, the green-eyed boy staring at the creatures in surprise.

Jack knew that they could only be seen by one who saw death. He had seen his own death, and that was why he'd always known they were there. But given the look on Harry's face… this was the first time he'd seen them.

 _Harry must have only just seen someone die._ Jack realized. The boy's life was clearly even worse than he'd thought. Seeing death, at such a young age? The only other person he'd known to see them was Lily, and that was because she'd seen Jack's death. If Harry had gone through the same thing…

Jack shook the thought off. _I'll help him the best I can. Just like I did with Lily._

He looked up at Potter as he got into the coach. Disbelief overwhelmed him again, and he had to say it.

"Harry's alive."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked! We're throwing Harry into the mix now!**

 **So... I'm going to be out of town and away from my computer for the next week (How will I survive?! I can't look up cute pictures of Jack Frost... *cough* No, you said it!). I'm writing the next chapter right now, and so I'll try to update from my phone, but no guarantees on how that will go. At best, update around Wednesday! At worst... not until Saturday or Sunday. Trust me, it kills me as well.**

 **So half of the reviews I get are telling me to update 'cause you liked the last chapter (And it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Please keep doing so!), but half aren't. So I'll reply to the reviews that I feel like I should reply to so... Yep! Two replies! :D**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit Black: Same! During flashbacks I'm always picturing Jack wearing 1700's clothes, and I'm just like, "NO! Bad me, bad me! He's been a spirit for twenty-six years!"**

 **bluestorm28: Yep! As you just saw, he was. Hope you liked! :)**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! (I like the warm and fuzzy feeling it gives me.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! My name's William Joyce and JK Rowling!... JK! (See what I did there?)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Harry finished his treacle tart, he looked up to the teachers. He hoped Hagrid would be back soon. With all of these sudden changes, Harry longed for something familiar in the school. The only familiar thing he'd experienced so far was Professor Evans, but since he couldn't actually call up a memory of him, it wasn't really the familiarity one would appreciate.

His gaze moved along to the row to the new professor, who was sitting next to Snape, quite clearly cracking jokes. Harry was surprised to see a small smile grow onto the Potions Professor's face.

Hermione looked up at Harry. "So what took you, back at the train?"

He glanced back at her. "Professor Evans wanted to ask me something."

"Wa?" Ron asked, mouth still full of food.

"I guess he was checking to see if I was really 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"Well obviously you are." Hermione said. "You've got the scar to prove it."

"That's the thing, what he knew about me seemed to be… off."

"Lach wa?" Ron asked.

"For heaven's sake, Ron. The human mouth isn't designed to talk and eat at the same time." Hermione scolded.

"Sowweh."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry. "You were saying?"

"He didn't seem to realize that I had survived, which is what people know me for. It's like he knew my family up until the night Voldemort came, and then went to America that day, just assuming that I was dead like everyone else."

"Well, could that be the case?"

"I don't know."

The brunette frowned, then studied the teacher. "He looks around twenty… but it's kind of hard to tell."

"He said that he'd lost track at seventeen, and he was pretty sure he was around twenty." Harry provided.

"Right. Let's say he's twenty then. That means that fourteen years ago, he was six."

"Blimey, Hermione. How did you figure that out so fast?" Ron asked.

She rolled her eyes. "During the holidays, I read up on math and science, since we don't learn that during the school year."

"You _willingly_ pick up a math book?"

She chose to ignore him, her gaze focusing once again on the light-haired professor. "So it's possible that Professor Evans knew your parents, and you."

"But he said that he was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. So he had to have been here for at least one year." Harry said.

"Then he _had_ to have heard of your survival."

"But he _didn't_." Harry replied.

Hermione scowled at the new teacher. "Then he must have lied."

"But why would he need to lie?" Ron asked.

"Maybe… maybe he's a Death Eater." Hermione suggested. She turned to Harry. "Did you hear his voice? In the graveyard?"

Harry frowned. "No, I don't think so. But…"

"But, what?" Ron pushed.

"When I first saw him, I got this feeling…"

"Did your scar hurt?" the redhead asked.

"No."

"Did—"

"Let him finish, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry."

"He felt… familiar…"

"Then where did you see him?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't. I know that I've never seen him before. He just… feels… familiar." Harry tried helplessly.

"That doesn't make any sense, Harry."

Ron snorted. "Where have _you_ been for the last four years, 'Mione? Our adventures never make sense."

She rolled her eyes. "We need to find out more. When we have him for Elemental Magic. We can start figuring things out then."

Dumbledore stood up, and began speaking. He went on about the forest being forbidden to students, and reminders of Filch's many rules of what is and is not allowed in the halls.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year." the headmaster continued on. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a bit of polite applause, showing how unenthusiastic the students were.

"And finally, we are excited to introduce—"

" _Hem, hem,_ " a high, breathy voice interrupted.

Both students and teachers looked up in surprise. No one interrupted Professor Dumbledore. Ever.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge went on. "For those kind words of welcome."

She stood up. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled in an overly pleasant way. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. No one looked happy. They looked ticked off for being spoken to as if they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

The new professor continued on, but Harry zoned out, as did just about everyone else. Normally, everyone was quiet at this time, when Dumbledore would be speaking, but now they began chatting, and not trying to keep it secret either. The professors seemed to be the only ones paying attention still. Except for Professor Evans.

His head was in one hand, while the other seemed to be tracing something on the table. Harry caught a glimpse of what appeared to be frost where his finger had been.

Harry turned back to Umbridge, trying to pay attention again. "…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile…"

His eyes drifted back to Evans, who was waving his finger in the air, creating snowflakes. He seemed to feel Harry's eyes on him, and he stopped, meeting his gaze. All surprise from the train seemed to be gone as he winked.

"…into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." As Umbridge sat down, Dumbledore began clapping, and the others followed suit, though they only clapped once or twice. Evans, on the other hand, had placed his face in his arms, and seemed to be on the verge of, if not already asleep.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Dumbledore said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, we are excited to introduce Professor Evans,"

The white-haired professor's head suddenly jerked up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"He has taken charge of a new subject, Elemental Magic. We must all thank him for his service, as he came all the way from America to teach here, the very day that I approached him. Continuing on, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"D'you think Dumbledore knows what's up with Evans?" Ron asked.

"Maybe you could ask him, Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"He hasn't been speaking to me." Harry grumbled.

"It can't hurt to try." Ron pointed out.

The three of them went on to talk about Umbridge's speech, and the implied meaning of her words.

Ron and Hermione left to take the first years up, and Harry departed from them to make his way to the Gryffindor common room on his own.

Until Professor Evans showed up.

"Harry!" he called, running to catch up to him.

Harry looked down at his feet. "You're not wearing any shoes."

Evans grinned, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't tell the staff. I absolutely despise shoes. Besides, the robes are usually long enough to hide my bare feet. Then again, I hate robes too."

Harry frowned, realizing that most wizards always wore robes. "Are you a Muggle-born?"

The professor raised his eyebrows. "Yes, actually I am."

Harry shifted his weight. "So… why'd you come up here? Wanted to ask me something else?"

Evans shook his head. "No, I can bite back most of my questions. I'm just supposed to bunk with the students in Gryffindor."

Harry straightened. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "Something Umbridge said about me being 'immature' and 'unprofessional'? I wonder where she got that idea."

Harry laughed. "I think you're very good at what you do. I saw you making snowflakes up there."

"I know you did. But I can be good at what I do and still have a little fun while doing it. Who wants to teach all boring like?"

Harry ticked it off on his fingers. "Binns, Snape—"

"Snape is boring? Wow, he's changed."

"You know him?"

"From a distance."

"You seem to have known a lot of people from a distance."

Evans shrugged. "Believe it or not, I used to be 'the invisible guy'."

"You? What changed that?"

He grinned. "Now where's the fun in spilling all my secrets?"

They arrived at the fat lady. "Erm, do you happen to know the password?" Harry asked the professor.

"Me? No. Why should I know that?"

"You're an authority figure."

"You insult me, Potter."

"Harry, I know it!" Neville said, running up behind them. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once— _Mimbulus mimbletonia_!" he said, waving around his new little plant.

"Correct." the Fat Lady said as the portrait swung open.

"You said you were in Gryffindor, sir?" Neville asked. "What were some of the passwords when you went here?"

"I didn't pay attention to that sort of thing. I always came and went with other students."

"Sounds like you were popular." Harry muttered.

"Like I said earlier, invisible. I followed people everywhere, they just never seemed to see me."

"Why d'you think they didn't see you, sir?" Neville asked.

The professor winked. "I guess they just didn't believe in me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry, it was a bit short. I had precious few moments left on my computer before I left. (My baby!) I wanted to add the fight with Seamus, and Jack's reaction to it, but I didn't have the time.**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit Black: I've got more warm and fuzzies in my tummies! (Or tummy...? I make no sense.) And also, YAY! *eats cookies***

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I've missed you! *Gives hug worthy of North* Like I said in the last chapter, I wanted the fight with Seamus in there, but didn't have the time to write it. So I wrote it into this one! Yay! And plus, I wanted to have an Oh crap moment for Jack so... No spoilers! Gotta read it to find out! Also, I don't own this stuff! Which is a lot! And I wish I was as creative as them, but I'm not! Isn't it fantastic? * _Jack gives me a look.*_ Kay I'll shut up now...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After explaining to the students why he was bunking with the Gryffindors, Jack made his way to the empty bed in the corner. Harry had quickly gotten distracted by the others, and was talking to them.

Jack had only told the students half of the reason why he was sleeping with them. Yes, Umbridge had complained about his immaturity, but he'd learned to take things like that as a compliment. No, the real reason he was with the Gryffindors was because he had begged Dumbledore to let him do so, explaining that he was the only family Harry had left, and that it was his duty to protect him. Thankfully, the headmaster had allowed it.

While he organized his few belongings, Jack listened in to the conversation Harry and his classmates were having.

"Look… what _did_ happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"

 _What's so important about this Cedric Diggory? Who is he?_

Harry scowled. "What are you asking me for?" he snapped. "Just read the _Daily Prophet_ like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" Seamus said.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want."

Jack peered around his bed to observe the scene. Seamus had obviously hit a nerve, and it was killing the professor because he didn't know why. But even still, Harry had asked for it, so Jack couldn't really take anyone's side in this fight.

Harry snatched up his wand, and Jack's eyes widened. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying—"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked, coming into the room, wide eyes studying the situation.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus said.

"What? Harry wouldn't do that—we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking _Daily Prophet_ writes about me!" Harry yelled.

Ron nodded slowly. "Oh. Oh… right."

Jack frowned. Back during Lily's time at Hogwarts, the _Daily Prophet_ had been a pretty reliable paper. But now it sounded like a bag of trash—just coming up with what it wanted to say, instead of gathering actual facts from many sources. What could have made it go bad like that? And why would it be interested in Harry? Did it have something to do with this Diggory kid?

All of the questions whirled around Jack's head, and he had to grasp the post of his bed to keep from falling. This was definitely more than he'd signed on for.

"You know what?" Seamus began. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's a madman."

"That's out of order, Seamus." Ron said, a surprising note of authority in his voice.

"Out of order, am I?" the boy yelled. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Then you're mad too."

Jack wanted nothing more than to step out and proclaim his support for Harry, but he held himself back. He was supposed to just be a professor. There was no way he could have favorites yet, and besides, it wasn't right to show them, though Jack already knew that he wasn't going to be that teacher. And if he was going to protect the children of Hogwarts, he couldn't take sides, and assist in ripping them apart as Voldemort wished. He had to be a symbol of unity, which was _not_ his thing.

"Yeah?" Ron began again, poking Seamus in the chest. "Well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect! So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked like he was going to say something anyways, so Jack interjected, leaning casually against his bed. "Besides, there's a professor in here, and I'd hate to report fighting on the very first day…"

All eyes snapped to Jack, suddenly remembering his existence. _All too familiar._

Seamus scowled, then jumped onto his bed and attempted to close the hangings, but only succeeded in ripping them off, and onto the floor.

Ron turned to Dean and Neville. "Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" he asked, threat clear in his words.

"My parents are Muggles, mate." Dean said. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'll weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus said to him. "Anyway, your parents don't get the _Daily Prophet_ , they don't know our headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles—"

"My gran says that's rubbish." Neville spoke up. "She says it's the _Daily Prophet_ that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's canceled our subscription. We believe Harry. My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back," He shrugged. "He's back."

Jack refrained from sending Longbottom and grateful smile. Somehow, the boy had managed to show his opinion, but not make the fight worse. Maybe it was that face of his, seeming to be totally harmless.

The winter spirit climbed onto his bed, pulling the hangings shut. Obviously, he had no plans to sleep. There were blizzards to spread, children to visit, and snowball fights to be had. No, he was much too busy. He just had to wait until all the others were asleep.

As he waited, his mind churned. How could people _not_ believe Voldemort was back? Why would they think that anyone would come up with that for _fun_? Had everyone already forgotten all of the horrors the dark wizard had performed? Who would want to bring up memories of that unless they absolutely _had_ to?

Or maybe it was just Jack. Not everyone had seen a loved one killed by Voldemort while they could do nothing but stand back and watch. Not everyone had such a clear memory of the terrible things he'd done. Not everyone was as close as he had been, practically a member of the Order himself.

At midnight, once Jack was sure that the boys were all asleep, he slipped out of his bed, and pulled off his robes, revealing his blue sweatshirt and brown pants underneath. Silently, he lifted his staff and opened a nearby window.

The Wind rushed inside, greeting him cheerfully. Jack smiled in response, stepping onto the windowsill. Then he closed his eyes, and whispered, "Take me home."

* * *

Jack first went to Jamie. Midnight at Hogwarts was seven at night in Burgess, and the teen wanted to see his first believer while he was still awake.

The winter spirit flew into the town, grateful that a hint of an autumn breeze was coming. The next time he visited, it would be brisk, and much more comfortable for Jack to be there.

Spotting Jamie's house, Jack flew over to the back yard, and perched on the fence.

No surprise, the ten year old boy had his nose buried in a book, muttering to himself.

After waiting a few more moments, Jack rolled his eyes. "What, no warm welcome?"

Jamie's brown eyes snapped up, and he grinned. "Jack!" He dropped his book and ran to meet him.

Jack smirked. "Oh, there we go. What are you reading about this time?" he asked, hopping gracefully off of the fence.

"This time?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"The first time you saw me wasn't the first time I saw you. Remember that library book about Bigfoot that got blown out of your hands, the day I took you on that sled ride?"

"That was you?"

"Yep." Jack brushed the hook of his staff against a flower, freezing it.

"Are you supposed to do that?" he asked, gesturing to the plant. "Bunny might not like it."

"Since when do I care what Bunny thinks?"

Jamie laughed. "You never care."

"Exactly!" Jack flew over to the steps, where Jamie's book lay. "Accents, huh?"

"Yeah. I was watching this TV show, and they had these British accents. I thought that it would be cool if I had one." Jamie scrunched up his face in concentration. "Huh-low-oo." the word came out warped, and not at all like the dialect Jack had been hearing for the past few weeks, and before that, years.

He laughed. "Afraid you got that wrong, mate. A 'hullo' sounds less like a wolf howling and more like a human." he said, reverting back to his original accent.

Jamie's eyes widened. "That sounds exactly like theirs! How did you get so good at accents?"

Jack shrugged modestly, seating himself on the grass. "Well, it has to do with what we were talking about last time—"

"Your memories? Are you going to tell me what was in them?"

Jack grimaced. "I don't think so." Seeing Jamie's pout, he caved. "Okay, maybe a _little_."

"Yes!" Jamie fist pumped.

"Well, my name was Jackson Evans. I had brown hair and brown eyes. And I had two sisters."

"How long ago was this? Are they still alive?"

"I've been Jack Frost for twenty-six years. And one of them is."

"What happened to the other? Do you know?"

Jamie must have seen Jack's normally carefree expression darken, as he cleared his throat. "So… what else about your memories?"

He sent Jamie a small smile of thanks, before continuing on. "Well, I'm from England. In fact, I started off my spirit life with a British accent."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just figured out the American one over time. So every time I talk to you, I'm doing an accent."

"You're pretending to talk like an American?"

"At first I was. But spending a lot of time here… it just became natural. So now, both are easy."

"I hope I can get that good."

"I hope you can too, Jamie."

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment.

"So where have you been, lately?" Jamie asked.

Jack smirked. "England."

"Really? Why? Is there a new guardian?"

The spirit laughed. "No, there's not. It's not a guardian thing. I met someone from my past… and I'm doing them a favor."

"Who? What are you helping them with?"

"A… teacher, of my sister's. And the kids at his school are in danger, so he turned to the guardians for help."

"It sounds like it's a guardian thing."

"He didn't want to pull all of us away from our duties. He said that one would suffice. And so he chose me."

"Why?"

"Because he knew me."

"Why wouldn't he choose whoever was best at blending in? I mean, you've got white hair, and you spread frost wherever you touch…" he looked pointedly at the grass around Jack.

He scratched his neck. "Yeah, you're right. We shoulda sent Bunny. He'd blend in way better."

Jamie rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You know what I mean. I'd think you'd send Santa. He looks the most like a responsible grown-up."

"Does he look it? Yes. Does he act like it? No."

Jamie scowled for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"There's a reason why we're guardians of childhood. We get along better with kids because, well, in our heart of hearts, we _are_ kids." He turned and pointed a finger at the kid. "And for the record, I _can_ reign in my frost. I just don't like to."

Jamie spent a few more moments fiddling with his shoelaces. "Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go back to your sister?"

"She's a grown-up now."

"Doesn't she have any kids?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. But I don't know them."

"You didn't know me at first. How can you get to know them if you don't try?"

Jack pondered the child's words for a moment, then laughed, ruffling his brown hair. "Look at this. The ten year old is teaching the winter spirit. But this kid is a teenager by now, chances are. He wouldn't be able to see me either."

Jamie twiddled his thumbs. "What about… your other sister? Does she have any family?"

Jack's face fell at the mention of his dead sibling. "Lily. Yeah, she does. Her son's name is Harry."

"Why don't you go to him?"

Jack smiled. "I did. He's at the school where Lily's teacher is."

Jamie grinned. "So you've met Harry? Is he nice? Does he know you're his uncle? Does he believe in you?"

"Yes, yes unless someone threatens him or his friends, no, and no."

"So he can't see you?"

Jack was about to respond when Jamie's mother came outside. "Jamie, it's time for you to come inside—" she broke off as her eyes fell on Jack.

 _Crap, the seeing potion. It's still in effect._

"Jamie, who's this?" she asked slowly.

Jamie frowned and looked around himself, obviously expecting his mother to be talking about something besides Jack. After all, she wasn't supposed to see him. "Who?"

"The boy with the white hair, right next to you."

Jamie's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Jack and his mom. "You—"

"You must be Mrs. Bennett." Jack cut Jamie off before he could say anything weird. "I'm Jack, a friend of Jamie's." he hesitantly extended a hand.

Mrs. Bennett grasped it. "...A little older than ten, aren't you?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, but just by a bit." _Physically and mentally, maybe._ "Jamie, you really haven't told her about me?"

Jamie bit his lip, confusion clear on his face. "Um, yeah, I have. Mom, remember when I told you about Jack showing up and helping us with a snowball fight?"

She raised an eyebrow at her son. "You said that it was Jack Frost. And that he flew. And that he conjured the snowballs."

"Um…"

Jack laughed again, hoping to ease the sudden tension. "Wow, I'm flattered. Well, Frost is just a nickname because—y'know, the hair. And I believe that 'flew' was a figure of speech. I'm known for my speed, including when it comes to making snowballs."

"...Of course." Jamie's mom relaxed a bit. "Would you like to come in for dinner, Jack?"

Jack smiled politely. "Thank you for the offer, but no. I have to get to work."

"What do you do?"

Jack began to step away, hoping she'd get the hint that he wanted to end this conversation. "Oh, all sorts of things, really. Create blizzards, frost trees, nip at people's noses." He winked.

She laughed. "I see. Well, it was wonderful to finally meet you, Jack. Jamie? See your friend off, and then come straight in for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" Jamie said, smiling a little too tightly.

The woman disappeared inside.

Jamie turned to Jack, who was walking away with his staff casually slung over his shoulder. "How did she _see_ you?!"

He slowed, and turned on his heel to face the child. "Do you know how _you_ see me?"

"It's because I believe in you."

"Exactly. And it works, because belief is a form of magic."

"Really?"

"Yep. I found a different kind of magic, years ago, at Lily's school. Because, well, it's a school for magic."

Jamie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He had never looked this excited before—not even when he had read about Bigfoot in Michigan.

A mischievous grin appeared on Jack's face. "Let's just leave it at this. There are more ways to open a person's eyes than through belief."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked! I'm kind of contemplating where to go from here... I'd only really thought up to this point before I started writing, and I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, so I guess I wrote faster than I could think. So leave a review and help me, guys! I've got a long term _very vague_ idea of it, but I need to know what to do for the next few chapters. I'll probably take a bunch of my favorites and schmush them all together... * _Harry gives me a look.*_** ***cough* Right! Anyways, Follow, favorite, and review! (Please?)**

 **Kat: That's a thought. I guess we'll have to see how it turns out.**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit Black: Oh yes of course Umbridge will hate him. That's half the fun of this story.**

 **Shiikun: Yep! I thought it was adorable too when I thought of it... Was that cocky? I feel like the story just exists in the air, and then comes down to me all like, "Write me!" And then it tells me all about itself. But yep. Jack's a fun uncle.**

 **And to all the rest of you, thanks! The more reviews you guys leave, the sooner I'll be able to update again! (Y'know... because there's more ideas to sort through). So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own as much of the original stories as I own Mars—I don't.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Look at today!" Ron moaned. "Double Potions, Divination, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts! Snape, Trelawney, and Umbridge all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

It was the next morning, and the Golden Trio was sat in the Great Hall, munching on breakfast, or complaining over their schedule in Ron's case.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" asked Fred as he sat down, George right behind him. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today!" Ron exclaimed, shoving it into his brother's face. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro. You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

He scowled. "Why's it cheap?"

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet." George said.

"Cheers, but I think I'll take the lessons." Ron grumbled.

"But at least we get Evans today for Elemental Magic." Hermione reminded him.

"What's so special about Evans?" Fred asked.

"He acts like he knows Harry." she explained.

"Everyone knows Harry."

"Yeah, but like on a personal level." Ron said. "At least with his family."

"He was sitting with us on the train, and he asked me if I was James and Lily Potter's son. And he didn't know that I survived the killing curse." Harry explained.

"That's suspicious." Fred noted. "Then why do you want to be in his class?"

"We want to find out more." Hermione stated happily.

"About Elemental Magic or the professor?" George asked.

"Why not both?"

"It's one more thing that we have to worry about for exams!" Ron groaned. "And who knows how quickly they're expecting us to advance?"

"Pity for the prefect." Fred pouted. After a moment, he stood up. "Well, ciao!"

"Yeah. Real pity." Ron muttered.

"At least Evans is nice enough." Harry mused. "He's staying in the Gryffindor room because Umbridge thought he was too immature for anything else."

Hermione frowned. "Surely he can take his own subject seriously though, right?"

"I think he's plenty good at his trade, 'Mione." Ron said. "He froze Malfoy's nose, if you recall."

"I just hope he can teach us efficiently." she huffed.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hermione whispered to the boys.

Class was supposed to start five minutes before, but Evans was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know. Maybe Umbridge said he was too immature to teach, too." Ron joked.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open as a gust of cold wind rushed through, frosting the aisle between the desks with ice. A flurry of snow rushed in, and dusted all of the students with the fine powder. The wind in the room howled, as if a large monster was trapped inside. Immediately, all of the students turned in their seats to look back at the doors.

At the entrance to the classroom, stood Professor Evans.

A large grin was on his face as he lowered his staff. "I think I like this dramatic entrance thing."

Dean hesitantly raised his hand. "Sir, are you able to get rid of that?"

The professor shrugged as he easily walked across the pathway of ice. "Sure. I just wanna see a couple of students slip on it first." He turned, and spotted their shocked expressions.

The white-haired professor muttered something about teens who can't take a joke, and waved his hand. In a matter of seconds, all signs of the magic was gone, and the wind slammed the door shut behind it.

"And neither can Wind, for that matter." Evans said. "Now, the purpose of today is to introduce you to Elemental magic, as none of you have any formal experience with it. Personally I think that my dramatic entrance was introduction enough, but I'm supposed to take a longer time with it." He shrugged, as if he really didn't care either way.

"Now, I'm going to run things a little differently in here, since it's such a new topic. You won't have any books, since they aren't readily available. And besides, elemental magic doesn't work well with theory. It resonates on a more personal level with the witch or wizard, choosing you more than you choose it. It's actually a lot like a wand, in that sense.

"As you can see, I have a tendency towards water magic. That's because it matches with my personality."

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "How can we know which element will be our specialty, Sir?"

"There's not a specific theorem for it. The only way to know is to practice it. It'll become clear."

When the students continued to look confused, the professor sighed. "Raise your hand if you like Quidditch."

Several hands in the room went up.

"How do you know that you like Quidditch?"

"Because we've played it, or watched it, Sir." Ron said.

"There you go. You all have your different interests, and you only know those interests by being exposed to them. Get it?"

The confused expressions turned into nods.

"Good." He looked down at a paper on his desk, lips moving as if he was reading something. "Oh, and by the way, I'm supposed to tell you that Elemental Magic will not be on your… owls?" After a moment, he laughed. "Oh, your O.W.L.s. Wow, someone needs to figure out capitalization."

A collective sigh of relief came from the class.

"Wait, you mean you don't like exams?" Evans asked in fake surprise. "I like you guys already."

"You don't like exams, Sir? But you're a professor." Dean said.

"Exams are just as stressful for teachers as they are for students."

"Then why do we do them?"

"Necessities." Evans said passively. "Some person up at the Ministry decided that you have to remember everything from five years. And that person was not me."

"Probably Umbridge." Harry whispered to Ron, who snickered.

"Something to tell the class, Mr. Potter?" Evans asked with a small grin on his face.

Harry stilled. "Erm, no, Sir."

"Eh, I don't care that much. Crack a quiet joke, laugh for a few seconds and then shut up. But if it turns into a loud speech about the glories of fruitcake, however…" He paused. "Nah, I'll still just sit back and laugh either way."

Neville hesitantly raised his hand. "Sir, when will we actually start doing Elemental Magic?"

"Whenever you feel you're ready. As I've said before, this form of magic is a very personal path. This is why it was originally never taught. But as the art is becoming lost…" Evans shrugged. "I guess Dumbledore wants to save it."

Harry leaned forward. "But Sir, clearly _you've_ gone down that path."

"So?"

"So what motivated you? Why did you pursue a dying art?"

He paused for a moment, seeming to genuinely think about the question. "It was less that I pursued it," he said slowly. "And more that it took me."

"How—"

"Moving on!" the professor stated loudly. "If you have questions about the subject, you can come to me after class and rummage through my books and my brain. If you have questions about me, well… I dunno, write to me and sign it 'Your Secret Admirer' and hope I feel flattered or something."

The class sniggered.

"Who can name a basic elemental spell? I know you know some."

There was some shifting in seats, and Harry wracked his brain for one. He'd heard one before, he knew it.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"An example of a water spell is _Aguamenti_ , which conjures water."

"Very good. As you can see, you have at least a very basic knowledge of the subject. Now I'm going to start off the class with you mastering the spoken spells. Speaking them clears your mind, and makes the outcome you are expecting quite clear to yourself. Once you have mastered that, and gotten a feeling for which of the four elements is your specialty, we will continue on to the unspoken ones. Essentially the trick is to have a clear image in your mind of what you want to happen, and find an emotion to match it. For example, when I'm not focusing," He gestured to the floor at his feet. "This tends to happen."

Harry peered forward to spot frost spreading at the professor's feet.

"When I'm happy, this happens," He created a miniature flurry that spiraled to the windows, and sparkled in the sunlight.

"And when I'm angry," He readied his staff, beginning to scowl, then broke out in laughter. "Oh, you don't want to see that."

"What if you want a certain result, but it doesn't match the emotions you're feeling?" Hermione asked, for once forgetting to raise her hand.

"Yet another personal path. You must learn to control your emotions. Not necessarily suppress them, or block them out. That never turns out well. I heard a story about a witch, from a few hundred years ago. She tried to control the magic by suppressing her emotions, and it all blew out of her, being too much to contain."

"What happened, Sir?" Neville asked, seeming to be afraid of the answer.

"Let's just say that the kingdom had an early winter."

He gulped, and lowered in his seat.

"But this magic is nothing to be afraid of, when properly honed. The trick is not to hide your emotions, but to bridle them. They're still there, but _you_ are the one in charge. _You_ control which way they're going to take you. And _you_ create the result, not your emotions. They are not some separate entity. They are a part of you. And once you understand that," He spun his hooked staff above him. As he snatched it out of the air, the classroom turned into an awe-inspiring, absolutely breathtaking winter wonderland. "Things like this will come with ease." He looked up with a pleasant smile. "Any questions?"

All the hands in the class rose into the air.

Evans smirked. "Glad I finally got your attention."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Did you notice my Frozen reference? *Laughs* I just couldn't resist. I figured I should just LET IT GO— * _Jack raises an eyebrow_ * Okay fine! I'll stop, for the first time in forever! *smirks evilly***

 **Sorry I took so long to update! I got an idea for a Big Four fanfiction, and became obsessed, trying to get the idea out so I wouldn't forget it! I'll probably put it up, but I need a better title than "The Big Four: Origination" as it is in my notes. If you have an idea, PM me! (It takes place during HTTYD 2).**

 **Thanks for the reviews, compliments, and suggestions, everyone! I'm not responding to the ones that have plot suggestions, in case they end up containing spoilers!**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit Black: Sly? Smooth? Clever? Adorable? Perfect? *coughs* What? Nothing! (Yes, Sandy is absolutely fantastic.)**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Make me feel like a bag of Jelly Beans!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: *hides behind Jack* Sorry! Life's been hectic. School started, and that leeches up an unhealthy portion of my time. And with the bit I had left, I'll admit, it was spent on other projects. But they'll be out soon, I promise! Then you can see the masterpieces! (Plus, I came up with about ten more fan fiction ideas... and watched a lot of Loki fan videos... I have an obsession to confess.)**

 **I own all of this like I own Santa's underpants! No!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jack burst out into the hall, taking a deep breath. Finally, his prep period had come. Not that he didn't like the kids. Most of them were fine. It was being cooped up that he despised.

Calming his breathing, he turned and headed for the stairs, trying to get lost in the quiet.

It didn't last long.

"I said, leave me ALONE!" a voice exclaimed, their tone tinged with frustration.

Peeves' familiar, mocking voice came ringing through the hall. "Oh, most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad. But some are more kindly, and think he's just sad. But Peevesy knows better, and says that he's mad—"

"SHUT UP!"

Jack stepped around the corner and spotted the poltergeist floating at the base of the stairs, blowing a raspberry at none other than Harry Potter, who had one fist clenching his wand, and the other a pink slip.

"Potty _is_ mad!—" Peeves' insult turned into a yelp.

"Don't like being surrounded by a flurry?" Jack asked, twirling his fingers around in the air, keeping his small storm in motion. "Leave, and I'll stop."

He responded by blowing Jack one of his signature raspberries.

"Or I could just grab Filch…" he offered, slowly turning on his heel.

Peeves was gone faster than the Easter Bunny with a greyhound on his tail.

Jack turned to Harry. "Do I have to keep coming to freeze your enemies?"

Harry smiled softly, brushing his bangs out of his face. "No. But thanks."

"No problem." Jack gestured to Harry's paper. "What's with that? New obsession with pink?"

The student's expression turned sour. "No. Umbridge gave this to me. Told me to take it to McGonagall."

"Oh, what'd you do this time?"

"I told the truth!" Harry said, seemingly offended. "The whole thing about Voldemort return—"

"Shh!" Jack froze Harry's mouth over, glancing around them anxiously.

Those green eyes sent him a confused look.

He waved his pale hand over the Boy-Who-Lived's mouth, removing the frost. "You don't want to get into more trouble, do you?" he asked in a low voice.

"But it's the truth—"

"The truth doesn't matter unless it is told at the proper time. And that time is not now."

"But—"

"No but's." Jack said, surprisingly stern. "Now, do you need me to take you to McGonagall's office, or can you be a big boy and go by yourself?"

Harry scowled. "I can go by myself, thank you."

Jack's face broke out in a grin. "Good. Off you go."

His frozen blue gaze followed the boy up the stairs. All he wanted was to tell him to shout it out to the world, and freeze anyone who fought him to the floor. But he didn't. He had to stay neutral. The whole point of his being their was to lessen the contention. He couldn't interfere.

But he couldn't shrug his nephew off either.

"Harry?" he called, before he could change his mind.

"Yes, Professor?"

He hesitated, then smiled. "There are more people on your side than you think."

Harry tilted his head. "You mean… you?"

"Nope. I'm a neutral party." he said, his face falling as he remembered Pitch Black's words from two years before. _Oh good. A neutral party. Then I'm gonna ignore you. But you must be used to that by now._

"Professor? Are you alright?"

He forced what he hoped was a convincing smile onto his face. "Of course, Potter. Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"You—"

"Go on. Find McGonagall." Jack shooed him off.

* * *

Harry scowled, but obeyed, all the while wondering what it was that made the Professor trust him. He hadn't even known Harry—at least, he didn't think he had—and he didn't necessarily believe him, but he didn't doubt him either. He had no ties to the fifth year. So why was he always the one at his side when he needed him?

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, it was short and a bit rushed, but I knew that I had to update, since it's been, what, a month? *cries* I missed you guys! Please don't hate me! I'm starting to get into a routine, so I should be able to update less sporadically, but it won't be as frequent as it was during the summer, sorry :( But hey! I joined a writer's club at school, so maybe updates will be weekly, on Wednesdays? Guess we'll have to see how that turns out. No guarantees, though.**

 **foxchick1: Oh yes they will *evil smile and cackle***

 **XJackiexFrostX: Here it is! (Sowwy... it wasn't exactly soon... *hides*)**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit Black: Thanks for the help! You're awesome :D And yep, I'm pretty proud of that entrance. That's totally how I would enter class on the first day of school if I ever become a teacher.**

 **Chiara: TA DA! (If you got that reference, I love you.)**

 **Guest: Because I am the queen of cliffhangers, that's why. You should see some of my other stories. Those cliffhangers are DREADFUL... heheheh. And thanks! It was always the thing that bugged me in other stories—when they didn't capture his personality very well. So I'm glad that I'm not that person! :)**

 **Kat: Not the whole class, but I was definitely planning on a few of them... and a professor or two... *cough cough***

 **Rosey: Thanks! You made my heart turn into cotton candy. Yay!**

 **Kay: I take what I can get! This is my first one, after all, so it might be because I'm a newbie. But yeah, thanks! :):):):)**

 **Lama: Thanks! I like to have original ideas, but it doesn't always work out that way... exactly. I was just watching ROTG and was like, "Oh my gosh. WHAT IF HIS SISTER WAS LILY?!" And voila! Forgotten Family was born! (ish. It wasn't quite that dramatic. More like I was staring into the distance and occasionally fangirling.)**

 **Openfire: Thank you! (I felt like I should switch up the way I was saying thanks.) I don't like chunky stories, so I try to make mine different. But I read chunky stories anyways, because I'm a fangirl (shocker!)**

 **Thanks for all of the support and love, everybody! :) The next chapter will be longer, I promise! (I'm really excited for it... *squeals*)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, still school, still kinda sporadic, and still shmallish chapters (Yes, I meant to put the h in there. It's koala789ish, GAWSH.) Sowwy. I've noticed that my chapters are longer when I'm taking most of it from a book/movie. But obviously, not this one. I love it though, even if it's short, and I hope you guys do too. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own ALL of the money in Gringotts AND this story! Or not! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jack stepped into Severus Snape's potion classroom.

"Mr. Frost."

"Shush! Man, I'm undercover! Do you have to ruin half the fun?" Jack's face spread into a grin.

Snape frowned, then pulled out that familiar silver bottle. "There's something about you, _Evans_. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

Jack hesitated, then stepped forward and grabbed the potion, smiling sadly. "Do you want the answer that the students get, or the honest answer?"

"I already know you are a spirit."

"That's not the whole story." Jack ran his pale fingers through his even paler hair. He had been contemplating telling Severus his story for a while now. He didn't know him as well as he used to, but he knew that he had a good heart. And the truth was, he just wanted someone who had known Lily like he had-someone whom he could mourn with. Jack had never properly grieved for her. She had died, and he'd run off. Or flown off. He'd never dwelled on it, but he was starting to wish that he had.

"I wasn't always a spirit, Severus." Jack whispered. "I used to be human. A muggle."

Snape only raised his eyebrows.

"Not many people are still alive who would remember me back then. I was relatively similar, though. A love for snow, great looks."

The potion's master rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I had brown hair and eyes, but y'know, minor details.

"Then one day, while skating with one of my two sisters, I saved her from the fragile ice. Instead, it took my life."

He frowned, as if the tale was sounding familiar to him. As it should.

"I became a spirit that night, twenty-six years ago. I lost my memories, and became invisible to all those who didn't believe in me. In other words, to everyone. But, I did find someone to care for. A little girl with almost no one who understood her. A girl who was alone, just like me. I found a kindred spirit. This girl was my sister, and a muggle-born witch." Jack's icy blue eyes slowly turned to meet Severus' charcoal black ones. "A witch by the name of Lily Evans."

Severus' eyes widened as the name approached his ears, and the pain hidden beneath layers and layers of nonchalance suddenly rose to the top. "Jack?" he whispered, as if afraid of the answer.

He smiled softly. "So you _do_ remember me? Lily dragged me to meet the other 'special person' only a few times."

The potions professor silently arose. "Lily was heartbroken after you died." he said quietly. "She said that she'd lost everything that mattered."

Jack laughed sadly. "Yeah, I remember that day. I was wishing that I could go back in time and save 'Other Jack'."

"'Other Jack'?"

"Um, yeah. Like I said, I'd kinda lost my memories. She kept referring to Jack, and since it couldn't have _possibly_ been me," Jack scoffed at his past self's ignorance. "I decided to refer to her brother as Other Jack."

Severus studied the immortal teen. "So you had been watching over Lily?"

"Her whole life."

"Then why didn't you stop the Dark Lord from killing her?"

Jack's eyes snapped back to Severus, recognizing the bitterness in his tone. "You think I didn't try?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I did everything I could think of. I froze the ground at his feet. I disarmed him. I paralyzed him. But because he didn't believe in me, my magic was less potent on him. Only my ice magic could do anything, and that was hardly enough to stop him."

Severus remained quiet for a few moments too long to be comfortable. "How long did you stay, after she died?"

Jack grimaced at the memory. "After she fell, I turned to protect Harry, but Voldemort was already uttering the killing curse. Once I saw the flash of light, I knew that I couldn't do anything. So I left, trying to think of how to avenge Lily, but I heard of the Dark Lord's death." He shrugged. "That's when I left for America."

"Harry's alive." Severus said softly.

"I know that now. I also know that in my place, _you've_ been the one to watch over him, all this time." Jack smiled, for once without a hint of mischief in his expression. "Thank you."

He sighed, looking at his desk. "It was the least I could do for Lily."

Jack nodded. "I understand. That's why I've sworn to never leave Harry again. Because that's the least that _I_ can do for my sister." His hands clenched around his staff, and the air turned colder. "I miss her."

Severus stared at the ground, the sadness in his eyes matching the winter spirit's. "So do I."

* * *

 **A/N: *sniffle* I dunno about you guys, but I got emotional for this one. *bawls* FRIENDSHIP IS SO BEAUTIFUL! Okay, I'm done now (For the most part...). And thanks to that Guest reviewer who encouraged this idea! I was thinking about having Snape find out, and when I saw that someone else wanted it to happen, I was like "Aw, heck yes." So thanks! :) Now time for your reviews! Can I just say, that y'all melt my heart every freakin' time.**

 **Lama: Okay good! I always have an obligation to have long chapters, and I can't always deliver without it being a LOT of filler. Thanks for the support! :)**

 **fangirlguest: Thanks so much! :) (You're giving me the fuzzy wuzzy feeling in my tuzzy— I mean tummy.)**

 **Guest: Here's the update! And good to know! And I guess we'll see, I mean it takes place during OotP, so Malfoy really stays true to who he is in the book, but if I see an opportunity to scream BE NICE to his face, I guess I will XD And good, I'm glad to know I am torturing so many with the suspense... MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! *evil face, then angel face* What? Naw, I'm innocent, I swear...**

 **Bye, guys! Until next time! Keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! It makes me happy when the rest of my life (school) makes me very stressed out and ticked off! So please keep being my rays of sunshine, please? PLEASE? PLEASE?! 'Kay thanks. 0:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that there's so many chapters from Jack's perspective. (Well, actually I'm not, I'm just sorry that there's less Harry, and a lot of you probably came for Harry, not Jack.) But it's for the sake of the plot! I promise! And sorry my updates have been iffy. I have consistently been doing homework until nine at night, and if I want to get up with eight hours of sleep (rarely happens, 'cause writing) I have to go to bed an hour from then. So yeah, I write when I have the chance, but there are less of those chances during the school year :( Also, midterms. *groan* But you should all check out my second story! It's a story of the Big Four's origin, called The Big Four: Genesis. I recommend checking it out, I'm really proud of it! I'm also planning on having it be part of a series so… Yep! Lots of the Big Four! *squeals like the fangirl I am* *Harry gives look* Ahem, right! Sorry… Here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep! I'm a professional author, all! I've got a lot of money in my wallet from all my epic ideas, and I can afford to splurge, and I'm also creative enough to come up with my own plot lines to get me said money… Pff, who am I kidding. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A FEW CUTE BROTHER SISTER RELATIONSHIP DETAILS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Jack collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. _And students think teachers have it easy._ He scoffed aloud.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" someone asked.

The spirit poked his head around the side of his bed, spying Seamus looking at him expectantly.

He sent the student one of his classic grins. "Nah, it's all good. Just a bit tired, is all."

He shrugged, walking out of the room. "If you say so, Sir."

Jack pressed his lips together, debating. The whole reason he was at Hogwarts was to protect them, and bring them together. _But you can only do that if you're one of them._ He grinned. _Well, it's easier than pretending to be mature around Umbridge._

The spirit of winter leapt out of bed, scooping up his staff and bounding out of the room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he forced himself to calm his nerves. _They're teenagers. They're not going to be_ that _childish… mostly._

He stepped around the corner, but froze in the shadows as he watched the Golden Trio converse.

"Make sure to tell us what detention with her is like, okay, Harry?" Ron asked.

"And do try to avoid _more_ trouble with her." Hermione stated stiffly.

"And make sure to avoid being a prat."

"That's what I just said, Ron."

"No, you said—"

"I get it!" Harry interrupted. "Don't be annoying so that I don't have detention with her again."

"Well… good luck, Mate." Ron said.

"Thanks." Harry sent his best friends a small smile before disappearing out the door.

After a moment of silence, Hermione spoke up. "He's going to get into trouble, isn't he?"

"Where have _you_ been for the past four years, 'Mione? _Obviously_ he'll get into trouble." Ron grumbled.

"Oh yes, I've heard rumors." Jack said, deciding to make his presence known.

Hermione and Ron whirled around. "Professor!" the first exclaimed.

"We… Uh…" Ron struggled to come up with an excuse.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not a crime to be out in the common room. It's not even dinnertime yet."

The two children relaxed.

The spirit hesitated. "Need help with anything? Like, homework-wise?"

Hermione shook her head, while Ron looked hopeful. "We don't really have homework for Elemental Magic, Sir." the first spoke.

Jack grinned, leaning on his staff. "I know. But you are supposed to be working on discovering your element."

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair.

"But I assigned that knowing full-well that students would never do it. We make most of our progress in class, I've noticed."

"If you know we're not going to do it, why assign it at all?" Ron asked while Hermione elbowed him in the side.

Jack smiled at their relationship. "It gives me an idea of who is devoted to the art. Of who will continue it. If I ever manage to die." he finished under his breath.

"What was that, Sir?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

He flashed her his best smile. "Nothing. Just me rambling, as per usual. But like I was saying, I'll help you with homework if you need it. It's not like I _only_ know elemental magic."

"What else are you good at, Sir?" Ron asked eagerly.

Jack reclined in one of the cushiony seats. "Well, I was rather good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. But that was actually _doing_ it. None of this 'theory' crap Umbridge's got you doing."

Ron and Hermione sat down across from Jack. "I take it you're not on great terms with Umbridge," Hermione realized. "What with the whole 'too-immature-to-be-treated-like-a-teacher' thing."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But what teacher _is_ on good terms with The Toad?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Snape?"

The spirit burst out laughing. "S-Snape? Ha. No, he is definitely not on good terms with her. The very first day, she goes up to him, introduces herself, then tells him to update his wardrobe with 'a little color, Dear'." Jack raised his voice up several octaves to quote the new DADA teacher.

Hermione and Ron attempted and failed to hold back laughter. "Snape would _not_ like that." the redhead realized. "I'm surprised he didn't kill her on the spot."

"Probably because that's illegal." Jack mused. "Besides, it's really not in his nature."

Hermione tilted her head. "You sound like you're… friends… with Snape."

Jack shrugged. "I'd like to think so. But he wouldn't admit something like that even if you were going to force him into Umbridge's outfits."

"But you're, like, polar opposites!" Ron protested.

Jack studied the frost spreading along his staff. "Let's just say that we found some common ground." he said quietly, becoming lost in memories of his sister.

After a moment, Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, Ron and I will be working on homework."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "But I was just going to—"

"Going to _what_ , Ronald?"

He froze. "Erm… go to the library to get some books to help us. Any recommendations?"

"Anything on elemental magic. There's got to be _something_ in there." she muttered, not taking her eyes off of the current book she had borrowed from Jack.

Ron nodded, inching towards the stairs. "Okay. Just let me… erm, grab something real quick." He dashed up the stairs.

Jack turned his gaze to Hermione's book. "Thinking you're a fire elementalist?" he asked.

She scowled. "I don't know. I match a lot of traits for all four."

Jack shrugged. "The books just have the gist of it. You can't rely solely on them."

"How else am I going to discover my element?"

He went silent, not sure how to respond. Hermione wanted a straightforward answer; one that he couldn't give.

"How did you discover your element, Sir?" she asked.

He started. "Me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Um…" Jack shifted his weight nervously. "I kind of— was, uh…"

Her eyes studied him intensely.

He leapt up. "I spent a lot of time in the snow! I was really close to it, all my life! That's why I discovered I was a snow elementalist quickly." He spotted Ron leaving the room. _Thank you, Weasley._ "Now, I got work to do, Hermione, so bye!" He followed Ron out of the common room.

* * *

Hermione scowled, and pulled out a blank piece of parchment she was originally planning on using for History of Magic notes. Professor Evans was beiing kind of shady, and she was going to find out why.

 _Professor Evans_ she wrote at the top. _Friends with Snape, because they "found common ground". Powerful master of elemental magic, specifically the element of snow. Knew the Potters until death, but would have only been a few years old at the time. Gryffindor at Hogwarts. "Invisible kid". Moved to America. Hates shoes and robes. Has a staff instead of a wand._

Hermione leaned back, pursing her lips as she studied her notes. She had a lot of the pieces. Now she just had to put the puzzle together.

She glanced at the clock, her brow furrowing. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but she just may have to put her homework off for the night. There seemed to be a more pressing matter at hand, that required some serious research.

* * *

Ron didn't seem to notice Jack tailing him. _Well, not really_ tailing… Jack argued with himself. _I'm just trying to catch up with him._

They made it all the way outside before Ron checked his surroundings, and yelped. "Professor! I, uh, I mean, wh-what are you doing here?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What've you got behind your back?"

Ron gulped. "I… erm… nothing."

The winter spirit nodded thoughtfully, then lashed out with his staff. Ron cried out, his hands leaving the object to cover his face. Instead of making contact with the student, the staff hooked around the inanimate wood, and pulled it close.

"A broom? What's wrong with a broom? It's not like you're a first year or anything." Jack noted.

Ron began fiddling with his sleeves. "I… erm… yeah."

Jack tossed the broom back. "Alright, Weasley. Spill."

The redhead gulped, and looked down at the ground. "I-I-I'm gonna try out for Gryffindor Keeper." He hunched his shoulders.

Jack beamed, remembering the quidditch matches back in the day. "That's great, Ron! What's so bad about that?"

He scuffed his shoe against the ground. "Fred and George are gonna laugh until their guts burst." he muttered.

Jack cracked a smile. "Mr. Weasley, they're your brothers. It's kind of their job to laugh at you."

Ron frowned. "Why?"

"A little teasing here and there keeps you humble. I was just as bad towards my sisters." He stepped away from the wall, and onto the grass. "Now, it's gotta be hard to play Keeper with no one tossing a Quaffle at you."

"Well, I can enchant it—"

"But then you can gain an idea of when it's coming. Every spell somehow reflects the character of the wizard. The Quaffle will come when _you_ would normally throw it."

Ron straightened. "Really? It works like that for _all_ spells?"

Jack shrugged, beginning to walk to the Quidditch pitch. "Works for the killing curse." he said quietly.

Ron's knuckles turned as pale as Jack's as his grip tightened. "How do you know that?"

He pulled his staff away from his shoulder. "I've seen it too many times. The more merciful ones would kill them quickly. But the other victims would get a moment of pain ten times worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Then they would pass."

Ron looked at the ground, seeming to put two and two together. "Who did you see die?"

Jack couldn't prevent the flash of pain across his features as he remembered the horror on Lily's face. He imagined the sight of her brother was the only sense of peace she'd had in that painful moment.

"Sir?"

Jack pushed the memory aside. "I'm afraid that's information that I'm not willing to share, Mr. Weasley. Now, let's play some Quidditch."

"What about a broom for you, Sir?"

"Outside of the classroom, I'm Jack. I've never been one for all this formal mumbo-jumbo. Besides, I'm not _that_ much older than you." _Just twenty years or so._ "And I don't need one."

"S— Jack?"

"Upsides of having a staff instead of a wand." Jack said, mounting his crook, and shooting into the air.

A large grin spread across Ron's face. "Wicked."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! (Well, for this chapter, anyway. You're not getting rid of me that easily!... Unless you stop reading. But please don't do that!) Thanks to all my followers, and the followers of this story! Also, thanks for all the reviews. You make me so happy! :D:D:D:D I'm working on an outline for this story, so once that's done, updates will be more consistent. In the meantime...**

 **Lama: Same! And yes, I'm planning on a good relationship between them. But I guess we'll see how that goes.**

 **molly122: Okay, good! I like it when I use correct words! Of course, I also have my own weird little language that not even my close friends understand... but oh well! And yes, I was quite proud of that Frozen reference.**

 **Moony.R. : Thanks! Yeah, there were so many that I was reading, and my face probably looked like this O_o Only less emoji like.**

 **ilovesilverthehedgehog: But I like leaving everyone in suspense... MWAHAHAHAH! Yeah, I'm all for big reveals, as you could see in chapter 8. But I like 'em bigger. And yes, Umbridge will hate him. (I can't wait to write that chapter... eheheheheh...)**

 **Kyuubi no Deshi: Of course I ain't stopping! I made a commitment, and I'm sticking to it! Plus I love this story. And yes, she will get her butt frozen... Don't you worry about that. :)**

 **Nick: I love how like-minded we are. Don't worry, I was planning on that happening. And here's the update... Several days late... heheheh...**

 **Guest: YAY! I've got a box of happiness! I will now eat it and be a happy unicorn.**

 **And for all the rest, thanks!**

 **I think I'm going to respond to reviews via PM from now on, but if you're a guest reviewer, don't worry! Just give yourself a fake name or whatever in the review. Then I'll respond to those at the end of chapters like I've been doing so far.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! :) koala789 is out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heheh... *hides behind thestral* SOWWY! School was kicking my butt! I didn't have enough time to eat more than one meal a day (Toast. Yum yum.) and get more than six hours of sleep if I was lucky. I tended to get four. And no, I didn't give up on this story! I will finish it, because unfinished stories bug me SO much! So! *grins cheerfully* Here is the new chapter. Golden Trio Detective Agency. Heheheh...**

 **Disclaimer: *sings* You can own the words and still, all you'll own is words untiiiiiiiilllll... You can be like all the authors that I'm not...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

" _Honestly_ , Hermione. What are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"A book on magical creatures." she answered simply.

"But we've got loads of books on them already. What's wrong with them?"

"I need one that talks about less common creatures."

"... Why?"

"I've got a hunch, okay, Ronald? Now shut up and help me look!"

He closed his mouth, and began rummaging through the library shelves with her.

"A hunch about what?" Harry asked, dipping his quill in some ink.

Hermione scowled, stepping down from the ladder. "Professor Evans."

"You think that he's a magical creature?" Ron asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Think about it, Ron. He knew Harry's parents. He had time to become a Gryffindor before he left for America. That means that he's at _least_ twenty-five. He could _barely_ pass for that. But he seems to look and act much younger. But at the same time, the stories he tells us… he's seen as much as Dumbledore."

"So… a magical creature that ages slowly, is allowed into Hogwarts, is very wise, but chooses to not show that wisdom and instead acts like a first-year. Have I got it?"

Hermione shook her head. "How did you ever manage to get to fifth year?"

"Hey!"

"Enough, both of you." Harry snapped. "Hermione, what do you think he is?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. That's why I need the book. But I'm thinking that he's an elemental."

"As childish as he is, he's not mental, Hermione." Ron said.

" _Ele_ mental, Ron. Not _mental_. Surely you know what that means now that your ears have been cleaned out?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. But what shows that he's an _ele_ mental?"

"From what I already know, elementals belong to more specific categories than the four elements that a wizard can control. Such as, snow."

"He's a snow elementalist. So what?"

She sighed. "Ron, snow falls under the category of water for a human. But have you ever seen him do water magic that _didn't_ involve freezing it?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but it quickly snapped closed again.

"My point. It's more specific. Besides, I think I read somewhere that elementals live much longer than a human, because they age slower. It adds up, so far."

Harry set his essay aside. "If you want a more specific book, then maybe you should ask Madam Pince."

"Professor Evans is close to all the teachers, except for Umbridge. We have to keep this between us, or someone may find out what we're doing—"

"What are you doing?"

The Golden Trio whirled around, meeting the pale blue gaze of a certain professor.

"Professor Evans!" Ron called.

His smirk grew. "Yep. That's me. Thanks for the information, Mr. Weasley. Now, I didn't realize that you three were pranksters — Well…" He seemed to ponder the statement. "Weasley and Potter, I can picture. But you, Ms. Granger? Didn't think I'd see that."

Hermione sent a glare to her two friends. "I'm not a prankster, Sir. I just happen to get pulled into all their trouble."

The professor laughed. "Sounds like me with my fam—friends."

The young witch nodded slowly, taking note of the sudden correction of his words.

"What are they like, Sir?" Ron asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

He shrugged, plopping himself into a nearby seat. "Well, we're very strange, I'll give you that. Aster, he's _super_ grouchy. Didn't like me much, at first. But he's not all bad—he's great with kids. Then there's Nick. He's probably the happiest guy you'll ever meet. But don't think he can't be serious. He nearly scared the snow out of me the first time I saw him mad. Thiana is nice. She's a bit obsessed with my teeth."

"Your _teeth_?" Ron exclaimed.

Madam Pince shushed him from across the room.

Evans shrugged. "She likes how white they are. Her sisters are just as bad." He laughed, showing off said pearly whites. "Naw, they're worse.

"Then finally, there's Sandy. He's quiet, I guess you could say. Most people look over him, but they shouldn't. He's the glue that holds us together. There was this time—not too long ago, actually—when he was… gone, for a while. I was new to the group, and Aster hated my guts. There was a misunderstanding between us, and…"

Evans shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thought. Though Harry thought he saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Hoping to save him from the memory, Harry piped up. "Professor, why do you see me as a prankster?"

It worked. Evans raised his head, his signature smirk slipping back onto his face. "'Cause your dad was that way."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd always been desperate for any information about his parents, as he had little to no memory of them. "What—"

"Well! I best be off. Professor Grubbly-Plank said she needed me for something. Catch you later!"

Hermione pursed her lips as he left, then went back to the shelves. "He slipped."

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned and slammed his book shut, earning another shush from Madam Pince, and two confused glances from his friends.

"I can't concentrate with this going on. What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Professor Evans. He was about to say 'family' earlier, but switched to 'friends' at the last second." she explained.

"So?" Ron asked. "Lots of people consider their friends to be family. He's probably the same way."

She scowled, deep in thought as she muttered something under her breath. "We'll need to check out the restricted section. Tonight."

"What?!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Madam Pince shushed them again.

"What?" they called more quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Elementals can be incredibly dangerous. Any books about them _have_ to be in the restricted section. At least, if Madam Pince has any sense. Which I think she does, since she keeps shushing you two."

"Hey!"

"Shh!"

"My point." Hermione began putting books away.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Let's say we go along with this—"

"You will."

" _If_ we do this, how do you plan on accomplishing it?"

"Your invisibility cloak."

Now it was the two boys' turn to do the shushing.

"We can't all fit under it, 'Mione." Harry reminded her. "We're not exactly first-year size anymore."

"I know. But we can make it work. Who's to say You-Know-Who hasn't started recruiting elementals for his army?"

Harry rubbed his face. "Fine. Tonight, we meet in the common room, and sneak out under the invisibility cloak. Otherwise known as the Invisible-Except-For-Your-Feet Cloak. We come to the restricted section, and look up elementals. Have I got it?"

"Yep."

"Hang on, I never agreed to this!" Ron piped up.

"Two to one, Ron. It's how democracy works." Hermione said.

"I never agreed to a democracy!"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Ron, stop stepping on me!"

"It's not me!"

"Who else would be that clumsy?"

"Both of you, shush!" Harry demanded, attempting to peer through the darkness. "The library is just ahead."

The trio went quiet as they entered the library, silent all but for the sound of their breathing.

They entered the restricted section, and pulled out their wands.

" _Lumos_." Hermione whispered, and the tip began to glow with a silvery light.

"Where exactly would we find a book on elementals?" Harry asked.

Hermione's determined gaze landed on a specific row. "Right here. Come on."

"Do we have to keep the cloak on?" Ron asked.

She hesitated. "No, I suppose not. As long as we can put it on again really fast."

He huffed, pulling himself out from underneath it. "Please. I'm as fast as a—"

"Spider?" Harry asked, grinning.

Ron paled. "You are cruel, Harry Potter. Very, very cruel."

The raven-haired boy attempted to hold back his laughter.

"Here!" Hermione beamed, reaching into the shelves in front of her. "An _entire_ book on elementals! We should come back here more often."

The two boys looked at each other, eyes wide. "We should go find Hermione." they said together, turning on their heels.

"I'm right here!"

"No, you can't be Hermione." Ron said stubbornly. "Hermione would never want to break rules."

She scowled. "Good to know you two have been rubbing off on me. Anyway, this should have the information we need."

"Great! Can we go now?"

"No! They can't know we've been here! We have to do the research now."

"Now?" Ron's shoulders slouched. "What about sleep?"

"We can't sleep when we could have one of You-Know-Who's followers in the school!"

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "'Mione, I think you're jumping to conclusions. All we really know about Professor Evans is that he's good with water magic—yes, he freezes it a lot. That could just be his favorite thing to do. Also, he looks youthful. Youthful, and likes snow, Hermione! That's _all_ we know about him! There's nothing to suggest that he works for V—You-Know-Who."

She frowned, and pulled out a list, shoving it in her friend's face. "Here. All the strange things about Professor Evans."

Harry and Ron lit up their own wands, eyes scanning the sheet.

 _Professor Evans_

 _Friends with Snape, because they "found common ground"_

 _Powerful master of elemental magic, specifically the element of snow (not a wizard element)_

 _Knew the Potters until death, but would have only been a few years old at the time_

 _Gryffindor at Hogwarts_

" _Invisible kid"_

 _Moved to America_

 _Hates shoes and robes_

 _Has a staff instead of a wand_

Harry looked back up. "I guess… But he seems to be really accepting of everyone. Maybe he did the searching that no one else wanted to do, and that's how he found common ground with Snape."

"Or they both work for You-Know-Who." Ron grumbled reluctantly.

Harry sent a short glare his friend's way. "Maybe he just prefers doing things with snow, but can do other water magic. Maybe he looks youthful."

"Yeah, but—"

"Maybe he used to be shy, but decided to change that when he realized that no one noticed him. What's so weird about the fact that he moved to America? It's not like America is home base for You-Know-Who." He straightened, and actually laughed. " _I_ hate robes. I tripped over them all the time, first year. Still do, actually. And let's be honest, a staff is just a bigger, cooler-looking wand. It's basically the same thing."

"Except staffs can fly." Ron mumbled.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Nothing! Harry's right, Hermione. Evans is innocent."

She pursed her lips, looking at the book in her hand. "Just in case, I'm going to look through this. If there's nothing in this book, we'll give up."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look that seemed to say, _Guess we're not getting that sleep after all._

Hours later, Hermione growled and snapped the thick book shut, waking the two boys.

"Wha?" Harry asked, glasses askew.

"Mum, I'm awake already." Ron grumbled, burying his face further into his arm.

"There's nothing in here!" Hermione exclaimed, burying her fingers into her bushy hair. "Elementals are small, and look something like pixies. They have sharp teeth, and are typically _made_ of their own element. Like snow elementals are made of snow, and plant elementals are made of moss and bark. Evans may be cold, but he's not made of _snow_."

"He did say something like, 'scared the snow out of me' today." Harry pointed out, scowling as he realized that his glasses were off-kilter.

"Could be a joke, Fred." Ron mumbled, still half-asleep.

Harry sent a strange look his friend's way, then turned back to Hermione, mouthing, _I sound like Fred?_

She shook her head. _No._ she mouthed.

Ron looked around, bleary-eyed. "Where am I?"

"At Hogwarts, Ron. In the restricted section. I'm Hermione, not your mum. And this is Harry, not Fred."

He nodded. "Right. Forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes. _No kidding._

Hermione exhaled slowly. "Ron is right, about one thing, anyways. It could have been an inside joke with his friends."

Harry nodded. "So Evans is _not_ an elemental?"

"Not unless he can use some _really_ advanced magic that elementals are not capable of to change his appearance."

"Great. So no. Can we go back to sleep now?" Ron grumbled, scowling at nothing in particular.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Come on."

The trio disappeared under the invisibility cloak again, and closed the door behind them.

After a few moments of tense silence, Ron asked, "Why do we have to be quiet right now? There's no one around."

"We don't know that, Ron." Hermione snapped.

" _Can_ we know that?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. " _Homenum Revelio_."

The two boys held their breath. "Anything?" Harry asked.

"What _was_ that spell, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled the cloak off of them, and tucked her wand away again. "It's called _Homenum Revelio_ , Ron. Do some of your own research this time. Anyways, there's nothing, Harry. No one around for two hallways."

"You're sure?" Harry asked, fingers itching for his cloak.

"Positive. Now, come on—"

"You _are_ little troublemakers, aren't you?"

The three whirled around, eyes wide.

Professor Evans casually leaned against his staff, white hair gleaming in the moonlight. "And two of you are prefects! Even better!" He coughed, and attempted to smother a grin. "I mean, uh, worse. Obviously. Trouble is no good."

Ron gulped. "S-sorry, sir. We were just—"

"Out for a walk." Harry jumped in. "We, er, we couldn't sleep."

Evans smirked. "Wow. Never heard that one before."

"Please don't get us in trouble!" Ron exclaimed, earning a glare from Harry. _Great, Ron. Real smooth._

The professor hesitated, then sighed. "Fine, fine. It's not like I was much better when I was in school. You're just lucky it was me you ran into." He gestured vaguely towards Gryffindor Tower. "Go back to bed."

The two boys relaxed, while Hermione remained frozen, her face pale.

"Thank you, sir." Ron said, grinning.

Harry grabbed Hermione's elbow, beginning to pull her away, before Evans spoke up again. "Remember,"

They turned to face him.

The light-hearted teacher's face was surprisingly serious. "It's not safe to meddle in the darkness." he said. "Never was, never will be."

And with that, the professor turned, and disappeared into the shadows.

Silence.

"Well… wasn't that sunshiny."

Harry elbowed Ron in the gut. "No way. I thought he gave a motivational speech worthy of Dumbledore."

Ron managed to grin through his pain. The expression fell as he turned to Hermione, worry creasing his brow. "You okay? You look like you're gonna faint."

Hermione's wide eyes found his. "The spell." she whispered.

"I guess it didn't work."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, it did. I know it did. Ron," She grabbed his sleeve. " _Homenum Revelio_ reveals any humans in the area."

Harry's eyes widened. "That means—"

"It was all theory before, but we know now. We _know_ , Ron." She turned her face back to the dark hall where the professor had disappeared. "He may not be an elemental, but," She swallowed. "Professor Evans isn't human."

* * *

 **A/N: Heheheheheheheheheheh... Uh oh, Jack, you're in trouble.**

 **Jack: When am I ever NOT in trouble?**

 **Me: Fair enough. Hope you all enjoyed! I'm working on the outline, I promise! Once it's done, everything will be coming out much more smoothly... unless, y'know, school kicks my butt again. *glares at homework that I still have to do* Anyways, if you knew the song that I used for the disclaimer (with minor tweaks here and there), leave a review and tell me, along with telling me how you liked the chapter. *smirks***

 **ilovesilverthehedgehog: Sorry, I prolonged the suspension by accident. But here's more suspension! Merry Early Christmas!**

 **SpiritBlackPaw: Uh, all of them. And it would be hilarious. *thinks about adding it***

 **Nick: Aw thanks! I'm trying to keep it up. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

 **Guest: Thanks! This review made me so happy. Yeah, I'm all for big reveals, so I guess we'll see. *smirks* And since Jack is part of the Order, Sirius, Remus, and Jack will be chatting it up.**

 **Lama: There! Detective Hermione!**

 **KaiaRenkin: Voila!**

 **Rabbit887: Thanks! And here it is!**

 **Guest: Not this one, I'm afraid. But one of those is coming up soon, don't worry. Probably two chapters away.**

 **WeirdoHalfa: Sorry I made you wait... *hides* But here it is!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And here is the update!**

 **foxchick1: Sorry for the wait, but it is here now! So positives! *grins while hiding behind Sirius***

 **Guest: I'm glad it's unique. And yep, still writing it! I'm not about to stop, since I really do like writing this story.**

 **lirg eht: *pants* I'm going, I'm going! *collapses* No! I'm going! *leaps up and keeps writing***

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**

 **Koala789 out! *overdramatic handgun pose***


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: *bites lip* Uh... heheh. Sowwy. BUT! I finally got caught up in school! (But I'm falling behind again... Honestly, my teachers are out to kill me, I swear!) But on the upside! This chapter is really long, so Merry Early Christmas. Sorry to those of you I PMd. I'm two days past the last possible day for what I told you. BUT THE CHAPTER'S LONG! AND THAT'S COOL SO APPRECIATE IT! *angel face***

 **And apologies that I keep reupdating this chapter. I keep noticing little typos, and it's bugging me. I didn't have time to really edit it thoroughly. I just kinda skimmed it. But I think this is the last time!**

 **Disclaimer: *blows on a dandelion* I wish that I was J.K. Rowling, William Joyce and Dreamworks. *peers around* Hm. Guess it didn't work. I don't own it, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Jack, Jack!"

Jack looked up as an excited first year ran up to him. "Yes, Mr. Emrys?"

The skinny, dark-haired child beamed, and held out a hand. He stared at it intently, black locks falling in front of his eyes. After a moment, a ball of flame appeared in his palm.

Jack smiled. "A fire elementalist? Congratulations. Now you can start learning all sorts of tricks. But—"

"But it's up to me to learn them." The boy replied melodically, remembering the phrase Jack had used so many times. "But… you can still help me… a bit… right, Professor?"

The spirit of winter smiled kindly. "Of course I can. Just not as much as I used to."

Overjoyed, the talented first-year ran forward to embrace his teacher.

Jack accepted the hug, the realm of physical contact still a bit new to him.

As the embrace became a little too lengthy, Jack pulled away. "But I can't touch a fire elementalist! My element is water! We're polar opposites!" he played.

Emrys laughed, his classic, cheeky smile appearing on his face. "Completely different people can still become friends. A muggle prince and a wizard could. A fire elementalist and water elementalist could."

Jack smiled at the half-blood's strangely wise words. "Indeed they can, my young wizard. Thinking of a specific muggle prince friend?" he joked.

The first year Hufflepuff rolled his eyes, though the deep blue orbs became distant. "Maybe."

As the boy turned to leave, Jack remembered something. "You did it without a wand."

Emrys shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face. "You said that elemental magic was your own path. I figured that because of that, it could be executed in different ways. You use a staff instead of a wand."

"But you did _wandless_ magic. That's very advanced, Myrddin."

Myrddin Emrys studied the hand on which the ball of fire had ignited. "I've always found wands frustrating."

"Same. But most wizards _need_ a conduit, otherwise our magic is either weak, or very difficult to be controlled. To be using intentional, wandless magic means that you have incredible control over your magic—especially for someone your age. Wandless magic is something not even Dumbledore can claim to do."

Myrddin's eyes went wide.

Jack placed a hand on his student's shoulder, lowering himself to Myrddin's height. He wasn't necessarily short, but he certainly wasn't the tallest of the bunch. "You are quite the talented student, Mr. Emrys." he said, causing dark blue to meet light blue. "I'd recommend experimenting with other subjects—figuring out a way to perform different spells wandless."

"You really think I should?"

"Well, why not?"

"It's… strange." he admitted, his gaze falling to his shoes.

"I like strange. There's something interesting with strange. It makes life a lot less dull, don't you think?"

The eleven-year old's strangely wise eyes met his. _Perhaps both of our souls are older than they seem._ Jack thought.

The idea left the moment a large grin stole over Emrys' face. "Yeah. We really need it, 'specially with you around." he teased, leaping away to join his classmates again.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, used to the young wizard's teasing. He was quite the talented student and, admittedly, one of his favorites. He reminded him of himself in a way. With personalities so similar, he wondered what the difference was that gave them polar opposite elements. Because, believe it or not, the rules for elements applied to Jack the same as they did for wizards. If he had been a wizard with his sister, he still would have been a water elementalist.

As the period ended, Jack dismissed the class of first-years. There came a chorus of "'Bye Jack"s, and "'Bye Evans"s.

He rather liked the first-years. They weren't quite so used to the formalities that the other teachers expected, so he could get them to drop the "Professor" from the beginning of his name. From some of his favorites, and those that had a passion for the class, he could even convince them to call him by his first name, which he much prefered. He'd been responding to "Jack" for the entirety of his human and spirit lives, while "Evans" only meant him for his smaller, human life. And never had he been called "Professor." That was just plain weird.

As his next class of fifth years came trickling in, a witch with brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes squeezed in.

Jack smiled as she came to his desk. "Ms. Nordric."

"Professor Frevans." Mala joked.

"Pretty sure you're a seventh year Ravenclaw. Strange to see you in a fifth-year, Gryffindor-Slytherin class."

She rolled her eyes, adjusting a book under her arm. "I was wondering, Sir, if I could get some extra time with you after classes, to work on my element? Y'know, since we're both water elementalists—"

"I can help you more than other students, Mala." Jack cut her off, recognizing the beginnings of one of her classic ramblings. "But it is still a personal path."

"I know, it's just… I'm not used to a class where I can't find answers in a book. You're the best shot I have and I _really_ don't want to fail…" She bit her lip, looking away in shame.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, realizing that this was the second time in less than five minutes that he'd been in this position.

"I hate to see fear in children's eyes. Teenage years are difficult, because that's when it is introduced. Caution _is_ an important part of growing up, but raw fear is very, _very_ bad."

She looked up at him. "How do you understand students so well, Sir?"

He straightened. "I guess it's just a little knack of mine. And to answer your question, yes. I am available right after classes finish until about dinnertime."

"You don't have to grade papers or anything?"

"Have I ever _assigned_ papers?"

She flushed. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Sir, I was being stupid."

He laughed. "You are many things, Ms. Nordric, but stupid is not one of them."

She beamed, and Jack mentally cheered to see no trace of fear lingering in her gaze. "I think you have a class to teach now, Frevans."

He looked up, seeing that the majority of the students were already there. "Yes, I suppose I do. And don't you have a class to get to?"

"Free period."

"Well then, don't you have to be studying for N.E.W.T.s? Gotta make sure you get into the Ministry of Magic, right?"

She smiled softly. "Perhaps, but I don't think that's what I want to do."

"Take your time. I didn't know what I wanted to do for years. Heck, I'm _still_ conflicted."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Jack. You always do."

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose I do. What else can you expect from a genius?"

She snorted, thanked him, and left the room.

Grinning, Jack raised his gaze and found three pairs of eyes locked on him with… an unusual expression. Was that… _fear_?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at him in _fear_. But whatever could have caused them to look at him like that? Was it his warning about darkness the night before? He didn't think he'd been _that_ scary… but then again, with his normal attitude being I-don't-give-a-Santa's-underpants, his sudden grave tone _could_ have taken them by surprise. But no, that wasn't right either…

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a subtle breeze from Wind brushed across his cheek, ruffling his hair. _Time for class to start._

Tearing his eyes away, Jack plastered on that familiar smile that the students were used to. "Afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Evans." they chorused in dull tones.

"Oh, joy." he grumbled. "You've been in the Toad's class, haven't you?"

A couple of eyes looked up at him in surprise.

Jack leapt onto his desk, seating himself. "Okay, spill. I hate a grumpy class. What happened this time?"

"The usual, Sir." Seamus said.

"Oh…" Jack nodded in understanding. "She's always been a pain in the butt, hasn't she?"

The entire class nodded, their expressions gloomy.

 _Hm… how to fix this… If they start using elemental magic with these emotions, Filch ain't gonna be happy._ Jack's eyes brightened. "We should find enough flies to shove down her throat to get her to shut up for good."

Ron let out a barking laugh, before shutting up after two pointed glares from his friends.

 _Well, at least I got to him._

"Oh, come on. Got any better ideas?"

One Slytherin hesitantly raised her hand. "Maybe you could… freeze her, Sir?"

Jack drummed his fingers on his staff. "Hm… that's a thought, Ms. Runcorn. I think we're getting somewhere…"

A huge grin spread across Dean's face as he raised his hand. "And then we could put her in the Great Hall, and have a toad statue for all the students to see!"

Jack pointed with the crook of his staff. "Aha!"

Harry and Hermione winced, and Jack carefully filed the memory away. "That's a great idea! Except, of course for the legal issues. It would be quite a mess, wouldn't it?"

"Quite." Hermione mumbled.

"You got an idea, Hermione? We need the brains."

Hermione sat up, surprised as the entire classroom's attention turned to her in interest. "Couldn't we just try to get her sacked? Tell the ministry what she's been doing…"

 _Okay, I'm getting somewhere._ Jack realized as the class began sitting up straighter, interest dancing in their gazes. "I like it. Problem is, she's working _for_ the ministry, so most of everything she's done is approved by them. And her own annoying personality isn't enough to get her fired…"

"You really think about every possible detail, don't you, Sir?" Ron asked.

Jack smirked. "If you're going to be a successful prankster, you have to know how to cover your tracks. To do that, your actions have to be justified—Well, at least that's one way of doing it. And _to_ justify getting her sacked, we need evidence."

"Blackmail?" Seamus asked.

"Yep. So far…" Jack muttered a spell under his breath, and a piece of chalk began writing on the board. "We've got that she's stuck up, a toad-face, full of herself, treats students _and_ teachers like they're five, and—" Jack broke off, glaring at the chalk, who hadn't written a word he'd said, replacing his description with various cusses and creative insults. "Really? Really? Do I have to clean the chalkboard that badly? I knew you had a dirty mind, but I didn't think it was _that_ dirty! That's not even school appropriate!"

The students' eyes immediately went to the board.

Jack leapt in front of it. "Uh uh! Bad idea! Um…" He whirled around and began erasing the board as fast as he could without flying.

Satisfied with his work, he turned around, dust as white as his hair coating his skin and robes. "Okay, now that that's out of the way—" He glared at the chalk, which was beginning to write again, and had managed to spell out Umbridge's name with a few modifications. "Down, Chalky. Do I have to disenchant you again?"

The chalk drooped, and flew off to a corner, the board following close behind. As Jack turned back to the class, it began dutifully writing "I must not write curse words."

The students were talking amongst themselves, either about the chalk fiasco or ways to get dirt on Umbridge. Even two of the Golden Trio were chatting it up with their classmates, their fear of Jack momentarily forgotten.

Ice blue eyes landed on Harry, and immediately filled with concern.

The Chosen One was studying the back of his left hand, scowling. His eyes were conflicted, as if he were in the middle of an intense battle of morals.

"Got an idea, Mr. Potter?" Jack asked, stopping next to his nephew's desk.

Harry's emerald green eyes snapped up to his professor, widening in fear. His hands immediately disappeared beneath the desk.

 _Interesting._

"Do you?"

"No, Sir."

Jack furrowed his brow, glancing to the desk as if he could see through it to the boy's hands.

"Alright, everyone, back together now!" Jack called, walking back to the front. "You know the routine by this point. Out with your wands," the students' wands were drawn. "Away with the desks," the furniture slid off to the side by a word from Jack and a gesture from his staff. "And begin!"

Jack patrolled the aisles of students, giving them advice whenever he could. "Think about the result, Daphne." he called to the Slytherin. "You're not putting any feeling into it, Ms. Bullstrode. Don't _perform_ the spell. _Feel_ the spell." He helped Lavender Brown pull her newly tangled hair away from her face. "Perhaps _not_ an air elementalist?"

The student nodded firmly.

" _Feel_ it, Granger! It's an art, not a science!"

Jack stopped by the young Malfoy, who was scowling at Harry.

"Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

The Slytherin glanced up, not even bothering to turn his gaze into a glare. "I have no clue what I'm doing with this." he muttered, so only Jack could hear. "I don't even know where to start."

Jack smiled. "For most wizards, they will think about their most frequent emotions. But for you, I think you should focus on what _you_ feel the _strongest_. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Not your father, not Snape, not your friends. No one. What do you _actually_ feel?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, then nodded, his gaze set in determination.

It wasn't long after that that he saw the Malfoy heir bending water with ease.

"I thought I would be a fire elementalist." the fifth year mumbled.

Jack grinned. "That's one reason why I like elemental magic so much; it helps you understand yourself."

A small crease appeared in Draco's brow, though it quickly faded into a soft grin. "I guess so."

Satisfied with the Malfoy heir, Jack wandered back over to the Golden Trio.

The bushy haired witch was beaming as an image of flame appeared in the air above her.

"Excellent, Hermione! Very advanced."

"Thank you, Professor!" she beamed, her previous fears seeming to be forgotten.

"Where's the young Mr. Weasley?"

She looked around herself, then attempted to hold back a laugh, pointing towards the ceiling.

Jack followed her finger, and a large grin spread across his face.

Ron Weasley floated through the air, gripping his wand tightly.

"Professor! This is incredible!" the redhead grinned, changing direction with a gesture from his wand.

"Indeed it is." Jack said. _That could give him an advantage in Quidditch._ He furrowed his brow. _I wonder if that's against the rules._ He beamed. _Meh. I don't care. That game would be_ epic _!_

Ron caught his professor's gaze, seeming to be thinking the same thing.

Jack smirked and gave him a thumbs up. _Go for it._

Ron looked to his best friend. "Harry! This is amazing!"

The Boy Who Lived pointed his wand at a nearby quill, moving it around with a gust of wind. "Yeah! How did you get up there?"

"I don't know!"

"I want to try!"

"Just imagine what we could do with this!"

Hermione folded her arms, though her grin ruined the stern posture. "You two better behave yourselves, or I'll have to use _my_ element."

"'Course, 'Mione!" Ron said, spinning in the air and beaming.

"Whatever made you think we wouldn't?" Harry asked, launching into the air.

As the Chosen One let out an elated whoop, Jack saw as he lost control, and went shooting towards the wall.

The winter spirit quickly gestured with his staff, causing a pile of fresh powder to appear, softening his nephew's collision.

Jack straightened. "Hopefully that'll—"

"Ow!"

He winced. "—help."

Hermione laughed. "That. That makes me think you wouldn't behave yourselves."

"Aw, 'Mione! You're no fun!"

Jack laughed with his nephew and his friends, but broke off as Wind ruffled his hair again.

Sometimes, classes were far too short.

"Alright, everyone! Back together now!" the professor called, leaping to the front of the room.

The students obeyed, the joy of success coloring their cheeks.

"You all did _very_ well today—" Jack broke off, whacking himself with his staff. "No, bad Jack! I refuse to sound like a professor! You guys did _awesome_! Ron, the way you were flying around in the air, and the fire pictures, Hermione! Oh, and Draco with the colored water? Wow!" Jack burst out laughing. "And we can't forget Daphne with the flowers growing out of her robes! That was amazing! But don't do that in the halls. McGonagall would _kill_ me." He managed to calm down, though the class was still laughing happily. "So many of you discovered your element today! This was much earlier than I expected, so congrats to those of you who did! And if you didn't, it's no problem. _All_ of you are doing well, since this class is mostly an experiment."

The students beamed at each other. Jack was delighted to realize that the colors of red and green mingled together in the mass.

"And those spells! All very creative. I love it!"

Hermione's hand shot up. "Sir—"

"Jack."

She hesitated, then obliged. "Jack, you're acting like the spells were… _surprising_. Has no one thought of them before?"

"Oh, some of them, yeah. The colored water is a new one, though. Five points to Slytherin for that excellent spell, Draco!"

The snakes in the room cheered.

Jack turned back to the young witch. "Hermione, I'm not impressed by the spells themselves. I love the fact that I haven't told _any_ of you what kind of spells you can do. You thought of the results _yourselves_. That independence and creativity is what I'm proud of."

The students began murmuring amongst themselves, talking about the different spells they'd come up with during the period.

Smiling, Jack spoke up again. "For such a productive day, and making _me_ , of all people, not want class to end because of it, I'm awarding twenty points to both Slytherin, and Gryffindor!"

The intermingled students cheered, high-fiving each other and continuing with their chatter.

Walking over to the Golden Trio, Jack cleared his throat.

The three fifth years jumped, turning to face him.

"Jack!" Ron exclaimed, beaming.

The winter spirit shoved a hand into the pocket of his robes. "I saw the looks you three were giving me at the beginning of class."

The students winced.

Hermione bit her lip. "Professor, I—"

"I'm not going to pry. I'm sure you had your reasons. Just know that as unusual as I may be, I am _not_ someone for you to fear. That is the exact _opposite_ of what I intend to do."

"Then what do you intend to do?" Harry asked.

Jack grinned. "Have a little fun."

* * *

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Do you agree with the elements that I gave everyone? Also, I just love Daphne Greengrass. I dunno why. Fellow Slytherin? *shrugs* Did you guys get who the student was at the beginning? I'm referencing another fandom... *squeal* Let me know who it is! And this chapter is dedicated to the Guest reviewer who left a review on chapter 8 on September 19th! Here I am, smacking Draco and yelling at him to be nice. I like showing what Jack's presence will do for the students. And now! Guest reviews! If you left a review on the last chapter, and have an account, I should have sent you a PM with a response. If you didn't get one, please let me know! :) Also, a lot of you left two reviews... not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing... I think I need to update faster. *glances to piles of homework and pales***

 **Chiara: Voila! It is here! (Late. Very, very late. *hides*)**

 **guest: Here is what happens! (Thus far. There are much better things planned... heheheh... *evil grin*)**

 **Lama: Thanks for loving it! :) I imagine we will be seeing a lot more of her in the library...**

 **: Aw thanks! Glad you like it! _Jack:_ "You kidding me? I'm ALWAYS careful!" Me: No you're not. _Jack:_ "Psh. Around Pitch, yeah." Me: Not around students, no. _Jack:_ "I guess we'll have to see." Me: Yes, but I control your life in this fic, so obviously I will win. *evil face***

 **Guest: Here. It is right here.**

 **: It's here, it's here! I'm sorry, I'll go and kick the school and tell it to stop making my life miserable so I have more time for you guys!**

 **TheWitchOfBreath: I like your algebra teacher.**

 **TheWitchOfBreath: Wow, glad you like.**

 **Guest: The wait is over! (Though it was a bit long... but it's here now! And that's what matters, so let's be positive unicorns!)**

 **Thanks so much for all the support! Make sure you Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Koala789, out! *apparates away***


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! It actually hasn't been that long! I am quite proud of myself. *pats self on the back* This is a short chapter, but the next should be up before the new year. (Should. Shouldshouldshouldshouldshould.) It was originally a longer chapter, but it had two different perspectives in it, so I split it in half. Besides, I like where this chapter ends... heheheheheheh...**

 **Also! Little favor to ask. I have a friend who's written an ACTUAL BOOK. (Well, manuscript at this point, but I call it a book.) She's editing it, but she said that an author should have an online presence. She's trying to do that before she finishes editing. Her Instagram and Twitter are mmhart_mercona . Follow her! (She's also got a Facebook but she doesn't use it as much. Mila Hart.) Please? She's my baby friend (Don't tell her I said that!)**

 **Don't think this falls under using the website for "commercial use", since I'm just asking you to follow her on the social media stuffles, but just in case, IT IS NOT MY INTENTION TO SELL ANYTHING... JUST TO GAIN APPROVAL FROM A FRIEND. *gets punched in the shoulder by Jack* Okay fine! I'll move on!**

 **Disclaimer: Santa? _Yes?_ Can I ask you something? _That's what you're here for, isn't it?_ Can I have a dragon? _Be realistic._ Okay. Can I own Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians? _...What color would you like your dragon?_ (P.S. Name that meme!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Jack beamed as Ron knocked the Quaffle away. "Excellent job, Mr. Weasley!"

The gangly redhead smirked as he lowered himself to the ground. "You're acting like a professor again, _Professor_."

The spirit raised an eyebrow, silently commanding the wind to send the Quaffle into the back of the student's head.

"Ow!"

Jack immediately had Ron in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against the boy's head. "Am I acting like a professor _now_?"

"Ouch! No, Jack— Jeez! You're acting like— Ow! — Fred and George! — Ow!"

Jack released the boy and kicked his staff up off of the ground. "I'll take that as a compliment. Their pranks are genius."

Ron attempted fixing his hair. "Difference between you is that you'll actually help me with things."

Jack shrugged, not feeling entirely worthy of the thanks. "At the very least, they help you get thicker skin."

He snorted, picking up his broom. "You can say that again."

As his student attempted to hold back a yawn, Jack silently cursed himself. _Not everyone is a spirit like you, Jack. He needs rest._

The professor turned around. "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

Ron's mouth immediately snapped shut. "But tryouts are tomorrow! I need to practice more—"

"There comes a point when a human can go no further. It's late, and you've been playing Quidditch for a long time."

"So have you."

Jack attempted a casual shrug. "Yeah, but I'm weird. I think we've established that." To prove his point, he began skipping in a circle around his staff.

Ron laughed. "Alright, no need to cause a scene."

" _Me_? Never!"

The fifth-year's laughter increased, but he picked up the Quaffle and packed it away. "You are, without a doubt, the strangest professor I've ever heard of."

"Oh, we're all weird. They just hide their eccentricities a little better than I do."

"A _little_?"

Jack huffed. "Well, no need to rub it in that I'm different!"

Ron laughed, though Jack remained silent. Being "different" had bothered him ever since the beginning of his spirit life, for one reason or another. Why he couldn't be seen, why he'd lost his memories. Why no one could seem to trust him.

Jack didn't realize he'd been lost in his thoughts until Ron's chatter ceased.

"Ron?"

"Hide!" he hissed, pushing his professor behind a statue of some lanky guy he'd never bothered to learn the name of.

Just as he was about to ask what it was, the Weasley twins and a crowd of first years surrounding them.

"...take the orange and purple? Good choice." Fred's voice came.

"But I would recommend eating the orange first, and then the purple." George added.

"Helps create the best reaction." they said in unison.

 _I didn't hear them? Dang, I must have been_ really _lost in thought._

Once the group had passed them by, Ron let out a breath Jack didn't know he had been holding.

"Ron? Professor?"

Ron shot into the air, his expression similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. Jack burst out laughing.

Harry Potter stood just around the corner, studying the pair in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Ron pulled his broom behind his back. "Er — nothing. What are _you_ doing?" he asked, pulling on his best poker face.

After an elbow in the gut, Jack, stopped laughing and attempted to match his student. "Um, yeah. 'Sup?"

Harry frowned at the two. "Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"

Ron's eyes widened, seeming to scramble for an excuse. "I'm — I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know." he said. "They just went past with a bunch of first years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again," His words began to rush. "I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there."

"But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you? What are you doing with Professor Evans?" Harry asked.

Jack grinned. "An excellent question! Ron! Care to answer that?"

The redhead glared at him, before glancing to Harry, his resolve seeming to break. "I — well — well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" he said, his face turning as red as his hair. "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom, and Evans was helping me practice. There. Go on. Laugh."

Jack scowled at him in disapproval, his lack of confidence getting on his nerves. _Maybe I should have been giving him inspirational speeches instead of throwing a Quaffle at his head._

"I'm not laughing." Harry said. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

Ron relaxed. "I'm not bad, especially now that Evans has been helping me out. Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?"

"Every evening since Tuesday. I was going to do it on my own, bewitching Quaffles to fly at me, but Evans caught me sneaking out, and offered to help me practice. Still, I don't know how much use it'll be."

"Good to know my help has been satisfactory." Jack said.

"Sir, you've been great! I just don't think _I'm_ good enough, y'know, since—"

"Stop it. You're fine, and I am not in the mood to give an inspirational speech so _shush it_." he finished sharply, making a silencing motion with his hand.

He scowled, turning to Harry. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there." Harry muttered, starting to walk.

"Yeah, so do — Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?" Ron exclaimed.

Jack's gaze snapped away from the windows, and to his nephew's hand, which he was failing to hide behind his back.

"It's just a cut — it's nothing — it's —"

Jack snatched up the boy's forearm and pulled the back of his hand to be level with his and Ron's eyes.

Carved into his flesh, were the words " _I must not tell lies._ "

Ron looked sick. "I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

A flame of anger flashed in Jack's gaze, and a blast of ice came from his staff, traveling up the walls to the ceiling.

Both of the boys leapt away from him, surprised at the sudden display of angry magic.

"What. _Happened?!_ "

Harry's green eyes blinked in fear, before explaining what had been going on during those many hours spent with Umbridge.

"The old hag!" Ron exclaimed. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," Harry said immediately. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

" _Got to you?_ " both Jack and Ron cried.

"You can't let her get away with this!" Ron continued.

"This isn't a battle of wills, Harry! This… this is…" Jack attempted a calming breath before spinning around and blasting a moving staircase with ice.

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dumbledore, then, tell Dumbledore!" Ron urged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind." he muttered.

"Well, I don't." Jack grumbled darkly.

"What? Professor, don't—"

Jack charged back the way they came, straight to Umbridge's office.

How _dare_ she? What kind of punishment was carving words into a child's hand? For saying what he believed in? Because _she_ had branded it a lie? Because _Fudge_ had said it was a lie? _Nothing_ Harry had _ever_ done deserved this! He had been through far more than any fifteen year old deserved, and they were only _adding_ to the boy's burden.

Jack prided himself in being lighthearted. He was the spirit of fun, after all. It was his job to keep things from getting too serious.

But he was also a guardian of childhood. He didn't care who it was; Pitch, Voldemort, Umbridge. It didn't matter. If anyone _dared_ harm those in his charge, he would do _everything in his power_ to make them pay.

He didn't even hesitate as the Wind slammed open the door, ice smashing it to no more than splinters.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh... ISH IS GOING DOWN! CAPTAIN! ISH IS GOING DOWN! So many of you have been begging for Jack's reaction to Umbridge's detentions. Here is a part of it! Part 2 is coming soon(ish. We all know how I am.)**

 **And the guest reviews! Ya'll know that I should have PMd you if you have a Fanfiction account and you reviewed. If I didn't get to you, lemme know! And guests, if you could give yourself a fake name so I can call you that when responding to your reviews, that would be cool! :)**

 **Guest: Not this chapter, no, but the guardians are going to show up, don't worry!**

 **Guest: Aw thanks! I've been working on their relationship. I want to make sure it's good. And I guess you'll just have to wait and see... *evil laughter* And here it is! :D**

 **Raven Black: Thanks! That's a cute idea! I shall file it away for pondering.**

 **Nick: Thanks! And the good (hopefully) work is done! :D**

 **TheWitchOfBreath: Yep! Merlin! Glad you like! And no, I'm not really a Merthur shipper. I prefer their bromance, Arwen, and Freylin, myself. :/**

 **Guest: Thanks for the support! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked that reference.**

 **Guest: Wow, so glad that you like it! And that's a lot of pleases so... Okay. *gestures to chapter***

 **Guestz: 'Tis continued! Thanks for the compliment and the support! :)**

 **: Whew! *wipes sweat off brow* Okay good. And I like being deep... occasionally. The rest of the time I'm writing them lines about fruitcake. XD**

 **Night Star: More is here!**

 **And that's it for now! Koala789 out! *sweeps away in a dark cloak***


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: *throws pencil into the air* LIFE HATES ME! *pencil whacks me on the head* My point is proven.**

 **I'm so sorry, guys! I've gone through an entire TERM at school in the amount of time that I've been gone. And it was the WORST term. Can I get an amen for third term sucking?**

 **So first, it's just school being school. Freaking typical. Then I get writer's block once school lets up. Then I get inspiration when school murders me again (Death is really inspiring, I gotta say.). And this was a cycle for a month and a half. Then I realized that I could write my other stuff perfectly fine, but it was just THIS one that I was having trouble with. And I realized that was because there was a lot of pressure on me for this chapter. Like, a LOT. This is the point so many of you were looking forward to! And I'm afraid I'll disappoint. I couldn't go total kick-butt because I can't have Jack fired right now. He needs to stay where he is, but he needed to make his point clear. And I didn't want it to be all rose petals and flower buds. Sooo... somewhere in the middle, towards the intense side? Anywho, I finally started going when I went ever so slightly out of character for Jack. JUST A BIT. Not that bad, really. We see a bit of this in the movie.**

 **Also, WHO SAW THE NEW BEAUTY AND THE BEAST? ? ? ? DID YOU LOVE IT? I ADORED Evermore. That was the BEST song. It freaking tore out my feels and gave them hot chocolate while stepping on them... not sure how that works. It was so hopeful and so sad at the same time! Also, Hermione... and Belle... just YES. TWO OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLES! They actually are similar characters though, huh? Then again, it's Emma Watson, so duh. XD**

 **So! Two months late, here is Kicking-The-Toad's-Butt Part TWO!**

 **Warnings: Dark!Jack ahead. Kick-Butt!Jack as well, but that was a given. XD**

 **Disclaimer: *stares into microphone* Uh... welcome to Fanfiction . net. Where none of us own the stuff we write about, and we just like it... probably too much...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Harry and Ron barely had to look at each other before racing down the hall after Evans. They heard the sound of splitting wood, and the crackling of ice just before they turned the corner to reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"How _DARE you!_ "

Harry ran into the classroom, halting just past the doorway. The once disgustingly pink classroom was now covered in layers of icy spikes, each one growing tantalizingly slow, pointing towards Umbridge. The Toad herself, however, seemed oblivious, as prim as ever.

Their elemental professor was gripping his staff so tight, his knuckles were paler than a ghost. Harry could have sworn that he saw sparks of blue light flashing across the hook, almost like lightning. His stance was dominating, and honestly… scary. But the young wizard knew that it was never Evans' intention to scare, or cause harm. At least not to the students. He used to think that applied to the teachers as well, but now…

"How dare I what? If you'll excuse me, Professor Evans, I have an important letter I need to finish writing—" She yelped as biting frost covered the indicated paper.

"Screw the bloody paper." Evans growled, stalking closer.

"You will restore my letter this instant!"

"Unlike many others in this school, you have _no_ power over me!"

"Don't I?" She sat up taller, almost reaching the younger teacher's collarbone now. "You forget, I work for the Minister himself. I can—"

"I'm from America, you foul toad! You have _no_ influence on MACUSA, and you never _will_." He held up a hand, and a single spike of ice shot outward, slowing just before her throat. Umbridge quickly backed away, halting as she found herself pressed against another frozen spear.

"But you are in England now! You must obey our laws!"

"I could say the same to you." He stepped even closer. "What happened to the freedom of private schools versus public? Checks and balances to keep the government from having too much power? To prevent tyrants from taking away the people's rights?" Evans' tone became more menacing, slowly becoming louder and louder. " _Whatever happened to the treatment of minors? Of INNOCENT. CHILDREN?!_ "

"I have no idea what you are insinuating!" she broke off again as a razor sharp spike grazed her throat.

Harry edged close enough to see Evans' face darken with anger, his blue eyes flashing with malice. "Then what's this I hear about _black quills_."

The wind in the room picked up, and out flew over a dozen of the dark weapons of torture, scattering across the floor.

"I am authorized by the Ministry to use these quills!"

"Even on children?! For _speaking their mind_? For exercising a right they were _born_ to? The ability to speak for themselves? Who are _you_ to take that right away?" Evans yelled.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge—"

" _Don't give me that crap!_ "

Umbridge began shivering uncontrollably, showing just how cold her little corner behind her desk had just become.

Harry turned around briefly, meeting Ron's wide gaze. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he glanced over to the door to see a crowd gathering. Students in nightgowns and robes alike, from the smallest first year to the oldest seventh. Every house was present, the rivalries and alliances seeming to be forgotten.

And among them, was Professor McGonagall.

"I can have you fired—" Umbridge was saying.

"Hogwarts is a _private school_. The Ministry has no power over who is employed and who is not! And certainly not _you_!"

"Not _yet_." she snapped.

Evans raised his chin, smiling, a glint of triumph in his crystalline gaze. "You know, I think I can see where Slytherins got such a bad name. From inhuman _monsters_ like _you_."

"Y-you _dare_ —"

"Oh, absolutely." Evans stepped forward threateningly, holding his staff out to her throat.

Harry, along with many others, simply stood, paralyzed in fear and awe.

"You think you scare me?" the white-haired professor asked softly, the few words full of power and anger. "I've faced worse than you and come off the conqueror. I have battled Fear himself. Creatures of _Nightmare_. I have looked Voldemort in the eyes and refused to back down! I have seen anyone I ever cared about _murdered_ , and still I have pushed on!" His voice reached a climax. " _After all of that, you think that a beady-eyed toad two feet shorter than me will make me back down?!_ No, it is _you_ , Dolores Jane _Umbridge_ , who should be scared! It is _you_ , who has harmed— _tortured_ —an innocent boy in my charge! And it is _you_ ," His voice lowered to a growl. "Who has unleashed my wrath."

Harry stared at his young professor, eyes wide.

It was so hard to believe… after years of being neglected and unloved by the Dursleys, it had become ingrained in his mind that no one loved him. That no one cared. He never thought that anyone would stand up for him, so he'd learned to stand up for himself. He had been _sure_ that he was on his own.

But suddenly, he wasn't.

He was only Evans' student, and yet the professor was willing to have Merlin-knows-what happen to him just so Harry would no longer be hurt. He was putting himself in harm's way so that Harry wouldn't be put through any more pain. And though he had never been quite sure of it before, he _knew_ what this was. It was love.

Love for _him_.

It reminded him of his earliest memories that he'd always written off as dreams. Of his mother's soft green eyes as she held him close. Of his father's chuckle as Harry flew around on a small broom. And of blue eyes standing by his cradle, filled with a twinkle of mischief and fun, yet cloaked in misery and loneliness.

" _Shhh… quiet now, Harry. The nightmares only have power over you if you let them. You just have to believe."_

This love reminded him of his parents.

Just as Evans seemed ready to strike, McGonagall stepped forward. "Just what is going on here?"

The elemental professor turned, eyes still sparking with anger. "This _beast_ ," He jabbed his staff at her. "Has been using _black quills_ as punishments in detentions."

McGonagall followed his gaze to the dark quills littering the floor. Her expression hardened into steel as she brushed past Evans. "When it comes to the students," she said, her tone sharp as she addressed Umbridge. "I ask that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

The students came closer, seeming to realize that all potential danger was gone.

Well, not _all_.

Umbridge straightened again, falling right back into her previous behaviors. The only sign that anything had changed within her was the flicker of fear that filled her gaze every time she looked past Evans. "So silly of me, but it _sounds_ , that you're questioning _my_ authority, in my own classroom," She took a step up towards the desk. "Minerva."

McGonagall glared. "Not at all." She took a step higher. " _Dolores_. Merely your _medieval_ methods!"

Umbridge sniffed, standing up to her full anticlimactic height. "I'm sorry, Dear. But to question my practices, is to question the _Ministry_! And by extension, the Minister himself!"

Ron nudged Harry's arm. "It's almost as if she fancies him." he said quietly.

"I am a tolerant woman." Umbridge was continuing. "But the _one_ thing I will _not_ stand for," she raised her chin, pausing for the tiniest moment for greater impact. "Is disloyalty."

McGonagall's face relaxed into a mixture of sadness, and resignation. "Disloyalty." she whispered in disbelief, going down one step.

Umbridge turned to address the students. "Get back to your common rooms, or else I will…" she trailed off, her toad-like eyes meeting Evans' icy glare. She cleared her throat. "Just go back to bed!"

The students dispersed, whispering amongst themselves. Harry wondered what kind of rumors would be circling Hogwarts the next morning at breakfast.

Ron raced up to Harry's side. "Did you _see_ what Evans just did?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Ron. I was there."

"Well, I _know_ , but can you believe he _actually_ did that?"

Harry shook his head, looking at the floor. "No, I can't."

Ron continued to ramble, and Harry nodded and grunted in all the right spots, even though his mind was nowhere near the conversation.

 _Why_ had Evans stood up for him? Why did he care so much? He'd only known him for a week, and Harry was just a student. There was no reason for him to risk himself like he had. And yet he _did_. Harry simply couldn't make sense of him. He wasn't human, according to Hermione, and was a professor. They had no relation.

He supposed he'd just have to ask Hermione when they got back. Maybe it would help them narrow down their search for what Evans was. A humanoid creature with ice magic, and with protective instincts… a guardian of sorts…

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as the pair entered the common room.

"Wait, where is he, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Evans? I think I saw him go the other way as we left."

"Where d'you think he's going?"

"I don't know, I'm as clueless as you are." Harry muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked from beside the fireplace, looking up from a rather thick book.

"Evans. Weren't you there?" Ron asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been here since dinner, Ron, doing some research. What happened?"

Ron launched into the story while Harry sat sullenly, staring into the flickering orange light of the fire.

As the redhead finished his embellished tale, Hermione simply nodded.

"That's _it_?" Ron asked incredulously. "Just a _nod_."

"I'm thinking about what it all could mean." she responded immediately.

"And what does it mean?" Harry asked.

She furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Well, we know for sure he's not human. _Homenum Revelio_ didn't reveal him like it should have."

"Right." Harry said, urging her to continue.

"And no matter where I look, there's not a single book of facts that tells of something that he could be. They'll come close, but they're never _right_."

Harry and Ron nodded in unison.

She bit her lip. "Maybe… maybe he's something that can't be found in a book of facts. Maybe… maybe he's a creature of myth."

Harry blinked. "Hermione… most of the creatures I thought were myths are actually _in_ the wizarding world. Hogwarts' library _has_ to have something."

"But there are myths in the wizarding world too—ones that muggles have never even heard of." She turned to Ron, who was scowling at the ground. "Ron, we'll need your help. Anything he could be—fairytales, legends, _anything_."

He met her gaze, still scowling. "Why do we need to know?" he asked quietly.

"What? Ron—"

"So what if he's not human? He hasn't done anything bad! Not even a week into school, and he's done something that I didn't think anyone could. Or would. And even though everyone is going on about how Harry's a nutter, _Jack_ stood up for him to _Umbridge_!"

Ron continued. "I know you're curious, and so am I. But he's entitled to his own secrets. From what he said to Umbridge today, anyone can see that his life hasn't been easy. Maybe he doesn't feel like he can trust anyone with what he is because of it. I may not know much about him, but I know this. He's a _hero_ , Hermione. He's not our enemy!"

"Of _course_ he's entitled to have secrets. But You-Know-Who is _back_. _We_ don't know who we can trust, and knowing what he is can help us decide if we _can_. He's not like us, Ron. He's not human."

"Neither is Lupin, according to the Ministry." Ron grumbled. "And we all know how good their judgement has been of late. But he isn't evil, and neither is Jack."

"We don't know one way or the other yet." Hermione said. "I'm just asking that you help us find out for _sure_ that we can trust him. We can't afford to trust just anyone who's shown us kindness. As much as I wish we could."

Ron furrowed his brow, refusing to look up from his hands, wherein his broom was clutched.

"Ron?" Harry asked, leaning forward. "Mate, you okay?"

The redhead quietly stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Will you help us?" Hermione pressed. "You're the only one of us that will know. I'm a muggle-born, and Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle. _Please_."

Ron reluctantly moved his eyes to hers. "I'll see you tomorrow." he stated, before moving up the stairs.

Hermione looked to Harry anxiously. "You know why I said what I did, right?"

Harry scowled, hating that he was caught between his friends… again. "I do." he said. "But I also know why Ron said what he did."

"Do you think he'll help us?"

"I don't know." Harry answered softy. If he knew anything about Ron, he knew he was loyal to his friends. Ron cared about them, and he wouldn't abandon them when it counted.

But Ron wasn't just friends with them. His loyalties were now extended to Evans, meaning he would do for him what he'd always done for them. But if it came down to a question of loyalties, Harry had no doubt that Ron would side with them.

But Ron would do what was right, no matter what. He'd faced giant spiders because it was the right thing, no matter how much they scared him. It was part of what made him a Gryffindor.

Harry didn't know what his best friend would choose, because for once, he didn't know which way was right.

And he had a feeling that Ron didn't either.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... thoughts? I really do want to know what ya'll think of this, since I have no clue how it's gonna be. Only constructive criticism, please. I like intelligent conversations unless they consist of squealing over pictures of Jack Frost.**

 **Jack: What?**

 **Me: *cough* Nothing! Anyways, just so you know, I imagine Dark!Jack would swear more in places where I used substitutes, but I don't swear, and so there's no swearing in my writing either. If you want it that badly, you can use the real words in your head.**

 **Now! Guest reviews! I PMd those with accounts, blah blah blah, lemme know, blah blah blah, you get it. And Guests, remember to use a fake name, so that I'm not responding with Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3... etc. That will just kill the creative side of my brain. Also, I'm getting reviews in other languages! I think I'm famous, guys. I speak English and French... and Google Translate. So I will try to reply in the native language if I at least know a little. It may suck, though, 'cause, well, Google Translate.**

 **Lama: Glad you liked them! :) She hasn't quite gotten what she deserves, in my opinion, but there's still a lot more chances coming in the fic. So hang in there!**

 **Alyssa: Aw thanks! And this update was... less than quick, heheh. And I'm glad this is a homework break! I'm not very responsible, so it's more of a homework procrastination method for me, heheh. *hides from teachers***

 **Guest: Well, I guess she didn't quite die. But she might have peed her pants a little... mwahahahah... *evil smirk* And was his wrath shown enough? I hope so! :) Thanks for the support!**

 **TheWitchofBreath: *hands you more popcorn* Was there enough butt kicking? I couldn't quite have him get fired, but I did want to make her pee herself a little, heheh.**

 **PotatoGuest: Wow, thanks! That's fun to know. That is a good idea. I just might do that. But I doubt he's quite made the connections, since Lily's name changed to Potter, and Petunia's name changed to Dursley, so he hasn't been around a lot of Evans to really make the connection.**

 **Occamywaffles: Here is the part two! I hope it was to your satisfaction. There will be more butt-kicking later on. This was the make-Umbridge-pee-her-pants moment, haha.**

 **Silverwolf: Was he kicking butt enough? I couldn't go as all out as I'd like because, well, can't have him fired yet. And I'm glad that's your opinion of him throughout the entire fic. I like it when he can kick butt, haha.**

 **Raven Black: *spreads arms wide* Umbridge's reaction! De rien! And since this is during OotP, Draco has to stick to canon more, but there is definitely gonna be some fixing ups, here and there. I did that a few chapters ago, and I'm planning to do more.**

 **Luna Snowwolf: Glad you like it! And I hope I'll have time to do so! We all know how much school loves me. *sarcastic grin***

 **Guest: *scrambles around frantically* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here it is! At least it's fourth term now, so MAYBE teachers will be nice to me... maybe? *runs away from piles of homework***

 **Blind Skyl: Lol, yep. First week. He does have a tendency to get in trouble though, doesn't he? And there may or may not be more of it... heheheh.**

 **Blind Skyl: Thank you and thank you, thank you and thank you, thank you and thank you... etc.**

 **Blind Skyl: SOWWY! Here it is, though! And yeah, I hate reading cliffies... makes me wonder why I love writing them so much... hm...**

 **Pale Spirit: Oh yes, I love being dramatic. It's one of my best qualities. *flips hair***

 **Pale Spirit: Nah, it's all cool... (pun always intended. XD)**

 **Guest: Here is the continuation! I hope his actions were satisfactory. There will be more of Jack v. Umbridge, don't worry! :)**

 **Guest: I'M SO SORRY! But it's here now sooo... yay? *angel face***

 **Snowflake: Here's the update! I'm sorry the wait was so long, it was the worst term in human existence... ugh. And I'm looking forward to Harry finding out too. I just like suspense, heheheh... *evil face***

 **Pale Apirl: Lol maybe it should have, heheh.**

 **Pale Spiritt: Honestly, same. *sniffs and hands you a tissue***

 **Oppie: Haha yep. Just takes the trio a while to bust out the handcuffs.**

 **Oppie: Glad you enjoy Chalky as well. I love inanimate objects with spunk.**

 **Oppie: I'm glad you like it so much! Wow, high praise!**

 **Guest: If there are more crossovers like this, let me know! I want to read more like this, and the lack of them made me write it.**

 **Guest: Um, here's the update... two months late... sowwy.**

 **Guest: Here's the update! So sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the reaction! :)**

 **Guest: Here is more! I don't give up on my stories, don't worry! :)**

 **Reader: Here's the update! So so so sorry I took so long.**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *vanishes through a wardrobe to Narnia***


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: *pokes head around corner* Uh... hullo. AAAH! *ducks back around to dodge a pot* *pokes head back around* I can't write this if I'm dead! *riot ceases* Ookey good.**

 **So, um, sorry? On top of school I went through some personal/emotional issues, so it's been hard to get back into writing. But school's out!... So I might have more time? My friend dragged me into auditioning for a play, and rehearsals are WAY too long. One is from 10 AM to 9 PM! Like, uh the show itself is one hour, the shows aren't even that hard to learn, AND I'm just an ensemble member. *waves a little flag* Whoopee, I'm so helpful. But hey, it's only for a month, last half of June and first half of July. So, optimism? *sarcastic smile***

 **Yeah, uh, I have also been seriously lacking inspiration for all my fics that don't involve Merlin. BUT I HAVE PERSEVERED! So as a result, this is a kinda boring filler bit, but I'm paving the way for nostalgia and unlikely teamwork between a couple of characters... as has been requested... heheheh. But yeah, sorry it's not a big awesome chapter, but we're getting there.**

 **ALSO! CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT WONDER WOMAN MOVIE? I'M READY TO GO FIGHT BAD GUYS WHO'S WITH ME? *grabs a sword and charges off into battle* FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!— Oh, wait, wrong fandom. Wait, what? *Does calculations* Harry Potter and ROTG crossover... ranting about Wonder Woman... used battle cry from Merlin... what am I missing... Ah, yes. "HOPE YOUR APPLE PIE IS WORTH IT!" There. Now we have Supernatural.**

 **Disclaimer: I trust your intelligence. Look at the website. Figure out how much I own from that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Jack moved around his classroom, cleaning and organizing. It was rather unfair that a squib like Filch was stuck cleaning an entire castle full of magical teenagers. Besides, removing all the scorch marks without magic couldn't be fun.

The guardian had just finished removing all traces of the last week's elemental experimentation. He'd even cleaned the chalk board, so hopefully class would have fewer cusses than before. Besides, cleaning kept him distracted. And distraction kept him from taking the matter of the Toad into his own hands. He'd learned that thinking about it would not help, during the previous night spent on the roof of Hogwarts.

A knock on the door sounded, and Jack quickly flew back to the ground, making sure nothing gave away the fact that he had just been flying.

"Ah, Jack."

The spirit relaxed when he saw colorful robes and a long white beard enter the room.

"Dumbledore," he greeted.

"I just thought I should make you aware that a couple friends and I are getting together for tea. Severus will be with them, among others you might have come to know. I believe he once asked for you to come meet them."

For a moment, Jack was confused. Dumbledore was staring at him with those intense eyes, and he knew there was another meaning behind it.

 _Wait, that_ Severus _wanted me to meet? But… oh wait._

Jack smiled. "Of course. I'd love to come along."

Dumbledore studied him for a moment longer, as if making sure he'd gotten the message. Seeming to be satisfied that he did, the headmaster smiled and turned to the door. "This way."

Jack obediently followed him through the school and grounds, cutting through throngs of students. A couple of which asked him if they could get some help with their element. He hated to say no to his students, but he didn't seem to have much of choice. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't go too long.

Once teacher and headmaster had left the grounds and wards, the latter held out his arm.

 _Ugh, side-along apparition. I thought I was done doing that._ Reluctantly, he grabbed on, waiting for the unpleasant sensation.

It appeared, squeezing him on all sides until he felt forcibly transfigured into a flea, and then it was gone, right along with Hogwarts.

The duo reappeared along a street of houses, and Jack studied his surroundings blankly.

Dumbledore handed him a paper. "Memorize it."

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

As Jack looked up, thinking about what he'd read, he noticed that the house numbers went straight from eleven to thirteen. Until another door appeared between them.

More and more of the house appeared until there was quite clearly a number twelve, Grimmauld Place right in front of them.

Dumbledore strolled up and opened the door. "Come in, Jack. And pay no mind to the decorations."

Jack stepped inside, noting how dark and unpleasant it seemed. _Wouldn't exactly make me think 'Order of the Phoenix.' But I suppose that's the point._

The two entered the kitchen, and Jack's gaze quickly latched on to the two new, but familiar faces there. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

The guardian refrained from running up to greet them, or from throwing a snowball at them, as his common greeting was back in the day.

"Dumbledore," Remus greeted. "Who is this?"

"Ah, yes. I told you several months ago that I would be searching for someone to provide extra protection for the students, given recent events."

"This is him?" one man with a whirring blue eye asked, scowling. "A boy no older than the students themselves?"

"He is quite a bit older than he seems. You see, I stumbled upon a bit of old research I once did, into a group called The Guardians of Childhood. Though powerful, they survive off of children's belief in them. Otherwise they cannot be seen. Of course, Severus has found a way around that for our particular case, since Jack here is posing as an elemental magic professor."

"What was wrong with making him Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" a pink haired woman asked.

"I was offered the position, but I turned it down. I don't know enough spells for that," Jack spoke up.

"So he doesn't know enough spells to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but is chosen to protect children, and teach a subject that has long since died out?"

"Well, was dead. The students have already caught on," Jack said, leaning onto the crook of his staff and grinning.

"Jack has a particular talent for the elements," Dumbledore explained.

"Are you sure he can do the job?" another Weasley asked.

"Yes, Arthur. I'm sure. He's already protected several students from unjust treatment at the hands of our newest DADA professor."

"Well, let's have our introductions, and then get him something to eat. He's skin and bones," a red haired woman said.

Dumbledore went through each present member of the Order, giving their names. "And this is Jack Frost," he finished, gesturing to the guardian.

"Wait, Jack _Frost_?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Believe it. He is who he says he is," Severus said.

"But isn't he a muggle myth?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Well, the myth had to come from somewhere, don't you think?" Jack asked, grinning.

"So you… nip at muggle's noses, is that it?" Tonks asked.

"Nope," he waved his hand. "I do _that_."

She looked down, cross-eyed, to the spike of bluish ice on her nose. It burst into snowflakes, and the group began laughing.

Jack smiled, satisfied. _The Fun Magic has never failed._

Severus was the first to snap out of it. "What was that?"

"I call it Fun Magic. I'm the guardian of fun, so I bring the fun out in kids."

Molly Weasley smiled. "I think that is exactly what the children will be needing in these dark times."

Jack grinned, glad his talents were being appreciated. Hope, Memories, Wonder, and Dreams were all great, and he may be biased, but he was sure that Fun was the best of them all.

He plopped himself into an empty seat between Remus and Severus. He wasn't surprised that there was an unspoken wall between the two Marauders and Severus. Hopefully his own influence could finally move them past it. He was sure he could have done it during their school days, but he hadn't wanted to. He hadn't liked the Marauders for the first half — as much as he enjoyed their pranks — and he hadn't liked Snape for the second. It was really his own way of being a protective, controlling big brother even once he was dead.

"So if you're an immortal… spirit, how long have you existed?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm forty-one."

"That's… younger than I expected," Remus muttered.

"No offense, but why did Dumbledore pick you if there are other guardians?" Sirius asked.

Jack shifted his weight. "Um, he knew me."

"How?" Tonks asked.

Jack exhaled slowly. "Before I became a spirit, became Jack Frost, I was human. A muggle human, more specifically." He found himself fiddling with the lines on his staff. "My name was Jackson Evans, and I had two little sisters." He sighed, deciding to just say it, and use the ripping off a band-aid tactic. "Lily was my sister."

And thus began a lot of questions, a lot of answers, and Jack's very long story. He explained how he'd saved Lily from the ice, and his subsequent death, and then the loss of his memory. He told of his self-appointed guardianship of Lily, and shared a couple of his adventures with her, Severus, and the Marauders. He explained his part of Lily's life, and then her death. He somehow managed to keep his expression blank and emotionless during the most difficult part. Then came his life in America, and how he managed to regain his memory, and found his place with the Guardians.

"And then Dumbledore came, asking for help. He recognized me, and ultimately offered me the new position of Elemental Magic Professor," he finished.

Kingsley turned to Dumbledore. "Well, Headmaster, you can be well-assured that Jack is more than capable of protecting the students."

The old man smiled serenely. "I never needed reassurement."

* * *

 **A/N: So... was it okay? It wasn't as descriptive as I would have liked, but I knew I had to get this out there. IT'S BEEN SO LONG, MES AMIS!**

 **Now, guest reviews! You should know the whole schpeel by now.**

 **Alyssa: Indeed I did. And I did again. You're welcome. *makes angel face and hopes you'll ignore the long time in between* Glad you liked it! That chapter was stressful.**

 **3A07: Merci! Oui, vie est difficile, de temps en temps. J'aime l'action. Alors l'histoire est plus intéressant. Et oui, le "Golden Trio" se savoir. Et oui. C'est énervant. Et j'aime ton idée! Merci beaucoup! (And yes I noticed they were in French. And I may have butchered that whole thing. It's kind of a 50-50 chance for me.)**

 **Guest: Don't worry, there will be tweaking. It's only the first week (and I have to remind myself of that a lot.) after all. Glad I'm doing that relationship okay! I think it's because I love both Jack and Harry, so I try to display them equally.**

 **Snowflake: Well, I'm out now, so yaaayyyy... Glad that chapter was good! And he hasn't... entirely remembered _him_. That will come soon enough. Glad that comparison was good! And uh... yep, need my muse to tell me that part too. Thanks for the detailed review! It made me happy.**

 **Guestz: Yay! I got a thumbs up!**

 **topaz: Thanks! Don't worry, that was just the first of many attacks. THE BEGINNING OF A WAR! So your imagination won't have to sustain you for too long. Just long enough for me to get there. *makes awkward angel face* Glad it's well written! Thanks for keeping up with it! :)**

 **Lilyie: Well, I suppose that if you're a Guest you have more freedom with that kind of thing, huh? Glad you liked that chapter, and how I did Jack's character there! And I agree, we need more of that. Despite what he says, he isn't just "Snowballs and fun times." And nah, you're fine. It made me feel super duper popular with all those reviews. XD**

 **Randomname: Glad you liked it! And here was more... sowwy for the wait...**

 **Luna Snowwolf: Glad you like it! Sorry, that didn't happen this chapter. Needed to pave the way for some other things... Really? I'll look at it if I can not die during play practice. *glares at friend that dragged me into auditioning* Wow, dude, that sucks! My guy friend got hit by a car too. He should have died, but apparently he did more damage to the car than the car did to him. He was in a wheelchair, though. Then he won a pass to a trampoline place. XD Hope you've gotten better, or are getting better!**

 **Guest: Wow, high praise. Glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait, though.**

 **Luna Potter reborn as the Princess of Winter: First off, nice name. Second, glad you like it so much! AND DON'T DIE ON ME! Glad I've managed to stay out of hospitals for most of my life. That sounds boring. I'll try to update faster, now that it's summer.**

 **Guest: Here is update! And I am slow!... Sowwy.**

 **Guest: Sorry! Hopefully things will be better now that I'm out of school.**

 **kara: Sowwy! It will be a bit better now that it's summer.**

 **Luna: Lol maybe he'll do that in the future. That might be a bit above a T rating though, so maybe not. :( Too bad, Umbridge deserves an M-rated death. Glad you like Ron's loyalty! And yes, I'm planning on having a bit of teamwork between Jack and Severus... plus one or two others... mwahahahahah foreshadowing.**

 **Nick: Glad it's still good! And here is the update! Sorry it took so long, but they should be sooner nowadays.**

 **Guest: Wow, thank you! Hope you're still checking, because the updates should be sooner now that school is out of the way. (For now) Sorry for the long wait, though.**

 **Guest: Thanks! And I dunno. Probably because it was stuck back in the "Haven't-Updated-In-Forever Pile."**

 **Ren: Glad you love it! Yeah, I've noticed that, so I'm trying to fix it. I really do like his character. Thanks! And I'm looking forward to them too! Hopefully they'll be coming sooner now!**

 **Guest: SORRY! Hopefully the waits will be smaller now that it's summer.**

 **Guest: Here you go! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest: Here is more continuation. And more is to come! Don't worry, I don't give up on my stories, though I do take a month or two if I'm going through problems and issues and trials all together.**

 **Spot: I UPDATED! :D Took some effort, but I did. Hopefully the next one will be sooner.**

 **Guest: I updated!**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *walks away in slow motion to dramatic music, and knocks a bullet away on my metal cuffs***


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Look! I'm back in roughly a week, with a much longer chapter! YAAYYYYY!**

 **So there was some confusion about the last couple of chapters, and I was made aware of it via reviews and PMs. So I'm not really calling any single person out here, since a lot of people thought this. Some of these overall questions I feel most people might be having, so I thought I should clear that up here.**

 **Yes, in this version Jack is in his forties. This is because, last I checked, Lily Potter was not born in colonial America like canon Jack was. Jack cannot be 300 years old in this, because roughly 200 years is a very big age difference between siblings, if I do say so myself. Yes, I'm taking some creative liberties, but I hope it's for the best.**

 **Related to that, I know that Jack's loneliness wouldn't be quite as horrible if he's in his early forties. But he was still completely alone for several years. I know that isolation for something as small as a month can have a very severe impact on someone. So really, Jack would have still been lonely whether he had been alone for decades or centuries. Just put yourself in his shoes (or bare feet) for a bit. Imagine never being able to talk to anyone. Never relating to anyone. Hardly able to help anyone. It's like you don't exist. Imagine being forced to live like that for TWENTY FIVE YEARS. Don't tell me that wouldn't have an impact, because it would. Not as much as three hundred years, yes, but I can't make him three hundred and have it still work with the plot.**

 **I know the reaction to the quills was lacking. That's because that wasn't the entire thing. It will be a long process, with a little outside involvement and pranks. And McGonagall's reaction was taken from the movie. Umbridge wasn't fired, because of her position with the Minister and in the Ministry. And at the moment her actions were discovered, she was about to become the High Inquisitor, though not quite yet. It would take time to work something like that out with the Ministry, I would imagine, so by the time anything was worked out, it would be too late. Just be patient, she'll get what's coming to her, just not immediately. That was the first battle in the long war.**

 **Yes, that Frozen reference a while back was supposed to be obvious. I wanted people to be like, "Lol, hey, wait, I get that! Hahaha." It has no bearing on the story itself whatsoever. It's just for kicks and giggles on my part.**

 **If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be glad to help clear things up (unless it's asking for, like, massive spoilers like a couple of reviews I've gotten before... heheh). And if I hadn't thought of it, I'd like the help with fixing a plot hole.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be rich enough to live it. But, alas... *looks down at the couple of quarters in my wallet***

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was Sunday, and it had gotten to the point where an essay about Jupiter's moons _really_ seemed just about pointless.

Harry glanced over to Ron who was forlornly doodling along a blank piece of parchment, next to which was his half-finished essay.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked, replenishing the ink on his quill.

Ron looked up. "Nothing. Just… quidditch, I guess."

Harry frowned. "Listen, what happened during practice was just Slytherin being gits, as per usual. There's no reason for you to—"

The redhead scowled. "No, that wasn't what I was thinking about, but thanks for reminding me." He sighed. "Just… Jack— Professor Evans spent so much time helping me out with my keeping, and he… he really seemed to believe in me. But then…"

"What?"

"He wasn't there at tryouts. Or practice. I feel I would have done better both days if I'd just seen him…"

Harry set his essay aside. Homework could wait. "Ron, I wasn't at the tryouts either. I doubt that it really made much of a difference that either of us were there, or not."

"Well you were in detention getting your hand carved out, since Umbridge is a part of the stupid Ministry and no one can do anything," Ron muttered sharply under his breath, before taking a calming inhale. "The point is, you couldn't be there. Jack could."

"Maybe he couldn't either."

"Well he could have at least told me!"

"Maybe something came up. Maybe he was stuck grading papers."

Ron gave him a look. "All the years are learning the same thing, and there's never _any_ assignments."

Harry sighed. "Okay, fair point. But there's more to him than anyone seems to know. Maybe a family member got sick this weekend!"

"I might believe that, if he hadn't told Umbridge, 'I have seen anyone I ever cared about _murdered_.'"

Harry winced. "Alright fine. Maybe he had to go do something that… his kind of people do."

Ron scowled. "Human or not, I don't think he's that different from us."

"Well we don't know for sure yet, so we'll have to assume."

Hermione wandered over to the two boys, suppressing a yawn. "Nearly done?"

Harry frowned at his essay. "No. We were talking about Professor Evans."

Hermione's sleepy expression immediately perked up. "Really?" She turned to Ron. "Have… have you thought about what I said?"

Ron sighed, doodling again in procrastination. "Well… yeah."

"And?"

He set aside his quill. "I still don't think Jack means us any harm. I don't think he's evil. But… I _can_ see where you were coming from." He scratched his ear. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'll help you, just to prove that he's innocent."

"And have you thought about my idea?" Hermione asked, her grin nearly bursting from her face.

"Yeah. He doesn't match up with any myths I've ever heard of. He's just… weird. Different."

Harry saw Ron wince as the last word came from his own mouth, as if he regretted it.

Hermione's face fell. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

She sighed, and fell into a chair beside them. "I want to trust him too, I really do. But we don't live in a world that allows that, and we can't take his own word for it. And every time I think I've found a lead, it's dead end. He just doesn't make any sense!"

Harry steepled his fingers together, leaning forward. "Then maybe we have to look at the things that don't make sense."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, maybe he's Dumbledore."

Hermione frowned. "Well, we've seen them together before—"

"Maybe one of them's an illusion!"

Harry sighed. "Okay, not _that_ crazy. I mean, worst case scenario, he's working for Voldemort and doesn't like Umbridge because he wants to save me for him."

"Or maybe _he's_ You-Know-Who," Ron said sarcastically.

"Maybe there's just something we looked over, something we missed."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "You mean something like _muggle_ myths?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know it's unlikely, since phoenixes, unicorns, and dragons are all facts in the wizarding world, but like I said, maybe there's something we missed."

The prefect nodded, determination, and a renewed sense of purpose filling her gaze. "You're right. I'll do some research tomorrow."

As something moved in the corner of his eye, Harry glanced over to the window. "Ron, look!"

"Isn't that Hermes?" Hermione asked, staring at the owl.

"Blimey, it is!" Ron said softly, throwing his quill aside and crossing to the window. "What's Percy writing to me for?"

Letting the owl in, he removed the letter attached to Hermes' leg, ignoring the mess he made of his homework in the process.

"That's definitely Percy's handwriting," Ron mumbled, seating himself in his chair once again. "What d'you reckon?"

"Open it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron obeyed, unfurling the scroll. As he appeared more displeased the further along he read, the final two of the Trio leaned in to read over his shoulder.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

 _I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

 _But I wanted to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

 _From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this — no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different — and probably more accurate — view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the_ Daily Prophet _tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!_

 _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

 _It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter — I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent — but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, really delightful woman, who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

 _This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should not be to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make the necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the_ Prophet _tomorrow!) I shall say only this — a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people — the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, and time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

 _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

 _Your brother,_

 _Percy_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment longer, before swallowing his fear and looking up at Ron, hoping to make it all seem like a joke.

"Well, if you want to — er — what is it?" He glanced at the letter again. "Oh yeah — 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

"Give it back," the redhead said. "He is —" Tear. "the world's" Tear. "biggest" A final tear. " _git_." He tossed the letter's remains into the fire for final emphasis as the atmosphere became suddenly colder.

"Well that's rather harsh."

The Trio whirled around to see Evans standing just inside the commons, a small smirk on his face.

"Really, the poor fellow. Who would have the misfortune of such a title?" the white-haired professor continued, the playful smile never leaving his face.

"My shoddy excuse for a brother, Percy," Ron scowled. "He wants me to sever ties with Harry, cozy it up with Umbridge, and follow in _his_ footsteps instead of the 'Fred and George' route."

Evans frowned. "Well, if you were to follow in anyone's footsteps besides your own, I would hope it would be Fred and George. Laughter is important during these times." He stepped over to join them. "And why would he want you to stop being friends with Harry?"

"Because everyone is saying he's a nutter."

The professor smirked again. "Then they're nutters for thinking he's a nutter. The nutters didn't think he was a nutter before the cool nutters thought he was a nutter, now did they?"

The scowl left Ron's face in favor of a smile. "Sorry?"

He beamed. "Good! Glad you've decided to cheer up a bit. But what else is it?"

"Astronomy essays," Harry answered.

"Ooh! I love Astronomy. I ever tell you the story about the Man in the Moon and Jack Frost?" he winked. "It's good fun."

"I'm pretty sure it's _actual_ Astronomy Sinistra wants, not childhood stories," Hermione said.

"Pff. Fine. I'll stick with facts when I correct them. And Hermione will help me, right?"

She smiled, looking at the boys' pleading expressions. "Of course, Professor."

Evans held out his staff threateningly. "Enough with the Professor Schmessor stuff. I'm never going to like it."

Ron smirked. "Of course, Sir."

Evans grumbled something under his breath and closed the distance between himself and the essays.

"You guys are lifesavers," Ron said, mostly to Hermione.

"What you can say is, 'We promise we'll never leave our homework this late again,'" Hermione said, holding out a hand for Ron's essay, but still looking amused.

"Thanks a million, Hermione, Evans," Harry said, relaxing.

As the common room emptied out to just the four of them and Crookshanks, Harry's mind filled with the meanings of Percy's letter.

It was so strange to have someone he'd known personally, the brother of one of his best friends, to think he was crazy. It was one thing for the Prophet to say so, or for his fellow students. But for someone that had supported him in previous endeavors to just turn around and call him unstable and violent…

If only Sirius were there. He was probably the only one who would understand, since everyone thought he was a murderer for the last fourteen years…

He snapped out of his trance, and stared at the fire. For a moment, it had looked like Sirius' head in the flames. But he must have imagined it, since he'd only just been thinking about him…

"Okay, write that down," Hermione told Ron. "And then copy out this conclusion that I've written for you."

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," Ron said. "And if I'm ever rude to you again—"

"—I'll know you're back to normal," she cut him off, smiling.

Evans tapped a quill against his lips. "Harry, yours is actually pretty good, except for Europa being covered in mice. I think it's a bit cold for little rodents out there, so one would think it's ice—Harry?"

Harry ignored them, now on his knees and peering into the flames.

"Er, Harry? Why are you down there?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Because I've just seen someone's head in the fire," Harry said, completely straight-faced.

Evans smiled in amusement. "Well, fire's not really my element, so—"

"Someone's head?" Hermione asked. "You mean like when… Snuffles wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too — _Sirius_!"

Ron dropped his quill. Lo and behold, Sirius' head was amongst the flames, grinning like a first year with a chocolate frog.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared. I've been checking every hour," Sirius said.

The Trio paled, turning to Evans, who was still seated on the couch.

"Erm, we can explain," Harry began, his mind working as fast as possible. Evans didn't know about Sirius! He must think that a murderer had just popped his head into the Gryffindor common room fire!

"You see, the way this works — the thing is —" Ron tried.

"It's just a simple trick I've been trying with my element, you see," Hermione added. "And—"

But Evans simply grinned, striding forward to the fire. "Padfoot! You been a good puppy for the last day?"

Sirius snorted. "Well, unless you count yelling at the blasted portrait of my mother. Honestly, you _can't_ get the woman to stop screaming! I don't particularly care about the guests in my house, since it's now _my_ house and she's dead and gone! Of course there was the usual 'blood traitor' and 'Mudblood' insults, but you should have heard what she called you! _Honestly_ , and she scolded _me_ for bad language in my youth!"

Evans nodded empathetically. "I'm glad my mother was kind to my sisters and me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what happened to her, Jack. And your sister," Sirius said, a despairing look on his face.

Jack attempted a smile. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Did you get those old letters I sent you?"

He perked up a little. "Yeah. Thanks for those. They're a good reminder of them."

"Maybe you should try reconnecting with your other sister!"

He snorted. "I might have been willing to try, once. But I've heard stories since, and now I'm not entirely sure about that decision."

"She is your family. Nearly the only one left."

Seeing the conflicted look on Jack's face, Harry pulled himself into Sirius's vision.

"Hello, Harry!"

"Hi, Sirius. Did you get my letter?"

He nodded. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering your letter without resorting to a code — and codes are breakable."

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" Hermione accused.

"I forgot," Harry mumbled sheepishly, gaining an incredulous look from Hermione. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No, it was very good," Sirius smiled.

"How does Professor Evans know about you?" Hermione asked.

Sirius sent a quick inquiring look Jack's way, who waved slightly. "Ah, yes. He's a member of the Order. Dumbledore asked him to join during the summer."

Ron sent a fulfilled look Hermione and Harry's way.

"Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed — your scar."

"What about—?"

"We'll tell you afterward," Hermione cut Ron off. "Go on, Sirius."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," Harry said, noticing that Jack didn't cringe at the name, though a dark look crossed his face. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," Sirius pondered.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?"

"I doubt it. I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater—"

Jack scowled. "I dunno, she was using a black quill on him. Seems like something a Death Eater would do."

Sirius frowned. "Yes, as foul as she is, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, Jack. I know she's a nasty piece of work though — you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Remus know her?" Jack asked, seeming to be thinking the same thing as Harry. Umbridge had no fondness for half-breeds, and that included werewolves like Lupin.

"No, but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

As Jack scowled, a bit of frost spread across the floor around him with a crackle.

Sirius glanced to it and smiled wryly. "Watch it, Jack. Don't want an early winter around here."

Jack responded with the same expression. "You're in a fire. I thought you might like a cool down for your hot head."

Sirius sputtered, faking offense. "I'm not a hot head, Evans!"

The white-haired professor smirked. "Yes you are. You always have been. Do I need to chuck a snowball at you to remind you of the good ol' days?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "What's Umbridge got against werewolves?" she asked, a dangerous expression on her face.

"Scared of them, I expect," Sirius grinned. "Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose—"

Ron laughed while Hermione looked offended. "Sirius! Honestly—"

"Kreacher honestly just needs a half-decent job. I've known loads of elves, and they're all rather fun, if not a bit troublesome," Evans interrupted. "He's just a grouch because he's stuck with you for a master."

Sirius huffed. "So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" he asked, changing the subject. "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No," Harry answered. "She's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," Ron added.

"Ah, well, that figures. Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Sirius answered.

" _Trained in combat_?" Harry exclaimed. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

Jack laughed. "Ha! Imagine those little first years, running around sending chocolate frogs after people, and putting nasty Bertie Bott's into their tea."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Jack's antics. "That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," he answered Harry. "Or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing — forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

Jack stared at him blankly. "That's about as stupid as suggesting I'd give up my hoodie."

"You're not wearing it now!" Sirius pointed out.

Jack smirked and moved his robes aside, showing brown trousers, a deep blue jumper, and no shoes.

"Of course you're wearing the jumper. You're always wearing that stupid jumper," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Ron finally snapped out of his incredulous daze from the idea of a Hogwarts Army. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."

Jack smiled. "She's an insane genius. Those are always fun."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione asked furiously.

"Yep," Sirius answered, popping the 'p'. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

Harry cringed, remembering Percy's letter without a lick of fondness.

"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow? Only Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be—"

"I don't know," Sirius answered. "I haven't seen anyone from the Order today, and yesterday it was all about getting to know our newest member."

Jack gesticulated with his staff. "Yours truly."

"They've all been busy of late. I'm surprised they managed to meet with Jack then. It's just been Kreacher and me here…" Sirius trailed off bitterly.

"Aw, does the puppy need a hug?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Shut it, Frosty," Sirius scowled.

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?" Harry spoke up.

"Ah, well, he was supposed to be back by now," Sirius frowned. "No one's sure what's happened to him. _But_ Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three, well, four, get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now…" Hermione pointed out.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home — but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or — well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay.

The Trio exchanged worried, disbelieving looks.

"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid. It'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be okay." When they still refused to smile, Sirius quickly added. "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could—"

"NO!" Harry, Hermione, and Jack exclaimed loudly.

"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that," Sirius grinned. "They're always guessing where they am, they haven't really got a clue"

"Yeah, but we think this time they have," Harry said. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius — you know, Lucius Malfoy — so don't come up here, whatever you do, if Malfoy recognizes you again—"

"Not to mention you've never been exactly _subtle_ with your Animagus disguise, Sirius," Jack added.

"All right, all right, I've got the point," Sirius pouted. "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together."

"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" Harry said vehemently.

Sirius studied Harry through the orange flames, a contemplating look covering his eyes. "You're less like your father than I thought," he said softly. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Look—"

"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," Sirius said quickly. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

With a pop, Sirius disappeared.

Hermione held back a yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Ron put in. "Harry?"

Harry pressed his lips together. "I'll be up in a bit."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, then disappeared up to their beds.

Harry frowned down at the flames. "I didn't mean…"

"We all know what you meant, Harry," Jack said. "I know you care, he knows you care. He's probably just confused to see that reaction coming from a face so much like your father's. Maybe he'll see what I saw in your green eyes, and recognize Lily's compassion."

Harry perked up, recognizing the opportunity to press for more information about his parents. "So you knew them?"

Jack's ice-like gaze met his for a moment, sadness tinting the expression before looking back at the flames. "Yes."

Harry found himself floundering for a question. He may not get this opportunity again, not with how closed up Jack always seemed to be. "Did you know them… personally? Like Sirius and Lupin?"

Jack looked down at his pale hands, a haunted look in his eyes. "No, Harry. I never knew anyone like that. It was a curse I've only recently overcome."

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly said.

Evans attempted a smile. "It's alright. I know you're curious. But trust me. Your parents…" he shook his head sadly. "They hardly knew I existed."

"Professor, I—"

"Goodnight, Harry," Jack said, rising and turning to the dorms.

Left alone again, Harry looked out the window into the night sky, becoming only more and more certain that Jack Evans had something he was desperately trying to hide.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Hope that was a decent chapter. Question: Is everyone still in character? I want at least Jack to be _ever so slightly_ out of character, just because his story is a little different from canon. But still, I want it to be _Jack_ , y'know? ScruffydaDruid has already reassured me, but I'm still overly paranoid. XD**

 **Guest Reviews!**

 **Guest: Well, you see this is QUITE a question, and since you're a guest, I suppose I'll have to answer it on here. But like Sirius said, codes can be broken. Sooo... It was supposed to be subtle, and things develop. *points randomly* Yeah. Hopefully no one but you gets anything out of that.**

 **Crystal: *groans* C'mon, man! *pulls up Google Translate* This thing is so unreliable. SO!** **谢谢 AAAAND Terima kasih sekali lagi.**

 **Hashi-san: Yes, Jack is 317 in the movie. I had to take creative liberties and make him 41 in this because he's Lily Potter's sibling in this story.**

 **Snowflake: Yep! Glad you like the last two Marauders. (Because Peter kinda got expelled when he betrayed Prongs sooo...) There will be more of them and Jack in the future...**

 **Luna Snowwolf: Thank you! And yeah, I know, I tried to make up for it with this chapter. YAAAYYY! :D Glad you're doing better!**

 **Guest: Look! Update! :D**

 **Guest: You've gotten yourself into loads of fun, my friend! Welcome! Wow! *turns around to everyone else* Ya'll hear that? They binge read it! I feel accomplished! *turns back to you* Yes, I did update soon. Thou art welcome. And tell me, was it as good the second time through?**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *Floos away***


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hullo! Yes, it's been a bit more than a week. Rehearsals started, so I'm blaming that. (It is kind of fun though, I gotta say...) But still, I'm doing better than I did during the school year! Also, I'm blaming Merlin. It has consumed my life. *sobs* My poor babies... Also I blame Supernatural. That too. I make a reference to it in this chapter, so look for that!**

 **Also, this chapter is HUGE! So forgive my absence because I gave you lots of stuff. Including the requested class with Fred and George... not sure what exactly you guys WANTED out of that class, but this is what I did. NO SPOILERS!**

 **And happy late Independence Day to my fellow Americans! *waves around a sparkler***

 **Disclaimer: As much as I care about it, I do not own it. If I did own it... MWAHAHAHAHAH! (Yes, I'm scatterbrained and can't think up a witty disclaimer right now.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The next morning at breakfast, the Golden Trio sat gawking at the newspaper. Umbridge had just been named "High Inquisitor," and the reasons why she'd managed to get a position as a professor in the first place was explained. And they weren't happy about it in the least.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge!" Hermione fumed, breathing fast. "Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers! I can't believe this. It's _outrageous_ …"

"I know it is," Harry muttered, looking at the scarred words on his hand. "Maybe that's why nothing happened when Evans and McGonagall found out about the quills. _This_ was in the works."

"I bet you Dumbledore offered the position to Evans first, but this got in the way," Hermione said.

"Or maybe Dumbledore asked him to teach Elemental Magic _after_ she got the position, so that he could have another pair of eyes on her," Harry pointed out.

"He did say he was here to 'have a little fun,' and he does seem to be a bit of a prankster."

"He's probably here to make Umbridge regret ever taking up the position," Harry said, smiling wryly.

Harry and Hermione stared at the grin slowly appearing on Ron's face, making him appear a little too much like Fred and George. "What?" the two asked him simultaneously.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," Ron said cheerfully. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

Harry matched his friend's expression. "I'm looking forward to Evans. What d'you think he'll do?"

"I'm hoping he'll freeze her."

"Well he _has_ told us about the reasons why he can't do that," Hermione pointed out.

"Still, maybe that'll push him over the edge. Oh, I can't _wait_ to see that!" Ron cried out, eyes lighting up like a five-year old.

Hermione smiled. "Whether he freezes her or not, I'm sure it'll be something good. I bet you he's planning something right now."

* * *

"You sure you can't freeze her?"

Jack shrugged at Jamie's suggestion, walking along the window sill, his staff swung over his shoulders. "Quite positive. She works for the Ministry, and she was just made 'High Inquisitor,' which I'm pretty sure just means 'Toad-Faced Tyrant.'"

Jamie laughed, and reached over for another book. "Well, I'm sure there's something for you, Sirius, Remus, and Severus to do in here." He paused, and frowned. "Do all wizard's names end with 'us'?"

Jack threw back his head as a laugh escaped his throat. "Nope! It certainly seems that way, though, huh?"

He flew over to the ten-year old to peer over his shoulder at the prank book he was reading, but another familiar book caught his eye. "You still working on a British accent?"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. I asked Mom if she had any suggestions. Apparently my dad was from England, but moved to America. He hadn't quite lost his accent when they started dating. She let me have some videos of the two of them, to see if I could match his."

Jack noticed his young friend's face fall as he mentioned his late father, and cleared his throat. "Do I remind you of him?" he asked, hoping that if there were similarities, that might cheer him up.

Jamie frowned, thinking about it. "No, actually North reminded me more of him. He did everything with this look of wonder. I've only ever seen that same look on North."

"Then why am I your favorite Guardian?" Jack asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Because you seem less like a father and more like a… brother. Yeah. A brother. I'd always wanted one. I hoped that Sophie would be a boy so I could have one… But I guess a sister is okay."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I always wanted a brother too. But I got two sisters. I don't regret it, though. They're some of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"I guess I'll be the brother you never had," Jamie decided.

Jack beamed. "Yeah. And I'll be yours," he said, wrapping an arm around Jamie's neck with one arm and messing up his hair with the other.

Jamie fruitlessly attempted to bat his arms away. "Jack!"

The winter spirit laughed. "Hey, you wanted a brother! This is what we're like!"

When he finally pulled away, Jamie's forced annoyed look morphed into a large grin. "I think I could get used to it.

Jack grinned, then looked at Jamie's watch. "Hey, what time is it?"

The boy yawned then grabbed the watch from his nightstand, glancing at it. "Um, 6:15 AM. By the way, why did you make me get up so early?"

"Timezones. I had one period off, and I wanted to visit. Speaking of which…" He muttered some calculations under his breath, holding out fingers as he counted. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! Second period is almost finished!"

Jamie's yawn snapped away as he frowned in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I only had first period off. I've got a whole bunch of students in my classroom, probably setting each other on fire at this point." He paled further. "Crap, _and_ they're first years. Scratch that, they're probably having a duelling class at this point, with at least five casualties *****. I'm so dead if Umbridge was inspecting me today."

" _Then_ you can freeze her. And no, what's with the thing about the beard?"

Jack froze in his quest to reach the window. "Um, it's a wizard curse. Merlin's beard."

Jamie grinned. "Merlin's beard. I like it. Can I teach is to Claude and Pippa?"

"Knock yourself out. Tell your entire school if you like."

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed, leaping out of bed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two beings in the room froze.

"Jamie? What are you doing up?" Jamie's mom yawned.

Jamie gulped, moving closer to the door in the hopes of drawing his mother's attention away from the currently visible Jack. "Um, I woke up early. Couldn't get back to sleep. Besides, I need to get up for school in about an hour anyway, huh?"

The half-asleep parent nodded, turning away. "Oh, and Jamie? Make sure you close the window. You'll catch a cold."

Jamie nodded hurriedly, closing the door behind her. He slumped against the door and exhaled loudly before glancing around the room.

Jack was gone.

He moved to the window to close it, but stopped as he saw a silhouette against the brightening horizon.

He waved, and the familiar shape waved back before he closed the window and went back to his books.

Like he'd said, he had an hour, and Jack needed pranks.

* * *

Jack slipped into the Great Hall towards the end of lunch. It didn't seem as though anyone had noticed his late entrance.

"Jack?"

 _Scratch that._

Jack turned to see Myrddin, the first year Hufflepuff, come up to him.

"Ah, Myrddin. What is it?"

The eleven-year old's dark brow furrowed, shading his brilliant blue eyes. "You weren't in class this morning. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, perfectly fine. I just lost track of time," he said quickly, hoping the young child would buy the excuse.

Unfortunately, this wasn't any young child. It was Myrddin. The child was too smart, and too nosy for his own good.

"You never lose track of time. Well, you almost do, but never completely. What is it really?"

Jack quickly tried to come up with a better excuse. "Um, well, I lost track of time _this_ time because I was sleeping. I went to sleep rather late, you know, cleaning up scorch marks and all that."

"There were the same scorch marks today as there were a few days ago."

"I'm sure you missed a few, Myrddin," Jack said hastily.

The child raised an eyebrow, almost perfectly matching the expression of one of the many portraits he'd ran into during his time at Hogwarts. Some doctor something or other. The look made Jack feel like _he_ was the little child about to be scolded.

 _This feels very backwards…_

Thankfully, Myrddin let it go, though by no means did he think he'd accepted the poor excuse. "Well, just so you know, we all practiced our elements while you weren't there. I helped Sammy find his element. It's water, just so you know."

Jack beamed. "That's amazing! For both you and Sammy. Have you followed my advice on the wandless magic?"

Myrddin looked down at his shoes, his confident air disappearing. "Well, kind of…"

"Hey, it's totally fine if you can't do it in other subjects," Jack comforted.

Emrys gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Jack."

After parting ways, Jack made his way over to the Golden Trio, by which were the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan.

"…O for Outstanding," Hermione was saying. "And then there's A—"

"No, E," George interjected. "E for Exceeds Expectations. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got an E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for exams."

The entire group, sans Hermione, laughed.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason why I liked you two," Jack said, still laughing.

Hermione continued on through the O.W.L. grades, remembering what each one meant. When George mentioned "Troll," Jack busted up again.

Fred sighed, though a grin remained on his face. "You lot had an inspected lesson yet?"

Jack swallowed, hoping that Umbridge hadn't been inspecting his class while he was gone. But Myrddin would have told him if she had, right?

His thoughts fell into a worried spiral, but was pulled out of it when George mentioned that they were inspected in Charms right before lunch.

 _Oh, thank Merlin._

They continued talking about how inspections had worked out with Flitwick, before Harry and Ron stood up to leave for class.

Jack turned to leave for his own class when Hermione called out, "Professor!"

The spirit groaned. "Again, with the professor stuff."

"Sorry," she said, not sounding entirely sorry. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," he said, leaning against his staff.

She hesitated, taking in a breath. "So, I've got this idea, since our Defense experience this year is rather dreadful, and we won't pass our O.W.L.s with it."

Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering if he was going to be asked to teach Defense again.

"I'm going to bring it up to Harry and Ron later, and we'll figure out the details together, but… I was wondering if you'd help us and a few other students learn Defense. Not necessarily as a teacher," she added quickly. "But… you said some things to Umbridge _that_ night… and I think that you could help us. If you want, of course. I mean, obviously you don't have to, since you're a professor and all, but—"

Jack blinked out of his stupor. "Why me? It's going to be secret, by the sound of things. And I'm just a teacher."

She furrowed her brow, and shook her head. "No… I think you're more than that. You've got this aura about you… Like you'll make everything better." She laughed. "Honestly, it reminds me of something from my childhood, but that makes no sense."

Jack grinned, remembering one of his few short visits to England after the Potters' deaths. "Of course I'll help, Hermione. Just tell me what you need me to do when the time comes."

She relaxed. "Thank you Pr— Evans."

Jack smiled. "Of course. Besides, I'm not one for authority figures. Especially not High Inquisitorial Toad Tyrants."

She laughed.

* * *

Jack beamed as the seventh years began filing in. As they were the oldest, a good amount of them had just stopped caring, leading to some interesting class periods. He found he could relate to them, and in turn, they related to him. Of course it didn't apply to all, but it did to most.

Including the Weasley twins.

"Oi, Jack!" Fred called out.

"How're things?" George added.

Jack grinned. "Oh, same old, same old."

"I doubt anything is 'same old' with you, mate!" George said.

"Ha! You got that right!"

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation, and signalling the beginning of class.

"Afternoon!" Jack called, jumping on top of his desk. "So! I'm pretty sure over half of the class has discovered their element by now. I think now is a good time to move on to other aspects of Elemental Magic.

"You see, there's more to it than just knowing your element. I've already told you to be creative with what you're doing. Because that's a large part of it. But with the four elements, there are many parts of each element. For example, I'm a water elementalist. But I have a tendency to freeze things. That's because that little area is my forte. And even amongst the wintery part of my element, I've done _loads_ of things. Ice the floor, make it snow, frost the windows. In fact, a new favorite of mine that I discovered a year or so ago…"

Jack turned to the large windows and tapped it with his staff. Frost rapidly spread across the surface, creating a light sheen that split the daylight into crystallized rainbows.

With his back to the students, he went to work, using his finger to draw four shapes in the frost. Once they were complete, he held out a hand, and concentrated. After a moment, he backed away.

Out flew a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake; each moving through the air in the same manner as their natural counterparts.

The students gasped in delight as each animal raced past them. The lion even leapt between the twins' heads.

Jack couldn't help but grin as he saw the blue sparks drift down to their eyes, filling their expressions with a delighted youthfulness that no immortality could provide.

With a wave of his staff, the four creatures went gallivanting to the ceiling before bursting into a light snowfall.

"So!" Jack cleared the snow away with a gesture. "I want you to dig deeper than just your element. Make it become even more accurate."

Mala raised her hand. "Is there ever going to be more than this… self discovery? Or is that all it is?"

Jack seated himself on the front of his desk, steepling his fingers together in front of his lips. "You ever written a song? Painted a picture? Anything like that?"

She hesitated, but nodded, along with several other students that realized he was addressing all of them.

"Elemental magic is much like that. There's guidelines, there's various techniques, even supposed 'rules.' But ultimately, it's different for every artist. It largely _is_ about self-discovery. Then it becomes self-expression. Like I've said before; it's an art, not a science. It becomes a second language, almost. A way to communicate with others on an emotional, instinctive level that words sometimes fail to achieve. That's what it becomes.

"Magic can be something absolutely _breathtaking_. But it's used so practically, that the beauty of it is becoming forgotten. But," He broke out of the more serious air. "It can also be helpful for defending yourself. But you didn't hear that from me," he winked.

The class laughed.

"Alright, off with you! Make some flowers or talk to fish or something."

The students split off, spreading all around the room to practice the art.

As Jack strolled around the room, his grin grew larger by seeing the things they were creating. No longer were the fire users simply trying to create a ball of fire in their hands. Some were changing the heat at which it was burning, creating a rainbow of fire. Others molded it into the shape of phoenix, being reborn from the ashes, living, and dying all over again.

And the twins, who were air elementalists, were no longer creating random gusts of wind. They were causing things to float around in the air, forming an interesting shape in the air. Soon enough they abandoned that, and used it to shove Bertie Botts' down students' throats.

Jack grinned at that. As he'd said, it was about self-expression. If that came down to flaming pictures or eating candy, he didn't exactly care.

He walked back up to his desk to gain a good vantage point of the students. Soon he found himself swinging his staff along with the rhythm of a song played by the whistling wind. He looked down to spot drops of water dancing around him like miniature synchronized swimmers.

He was surprised to find that he really did enjoy teaching. He'd always loved interacting with kids, but there was something special about this. He was playing a crucial role in their growth not only as wizards, but as human beings. And surprisingly, he'd even found his way into a few students' hearts. Myrddin, Mala, Fred and George, Ron. There were even more beyond that. Even though he'd only come in order to protect these students from a past evil that never should have returned, he found his purpose morphing, with more pieces being added.

Maybe if he'd lived, he would have become a teacher.

As class ended, and the students dispersed with waves and calls of goodbye, Jack grinned back.

Whether it was his job or not, he would protect these kids with everything he had.

"Oi! Professor!"

Jack turned with a forced annoyed look. "Honestly, Fred, I thought we were done with the stupid professor stuff."

"Oh, we are," Fred grinned.

"It's just fun," George said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So, what are you two doing hanging around here once the day's classes are done? I would have thought you were working on some pranks, or Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

The two looked to each other, grinning.

"Well, we were actually thinking of a prank—"

"—And we could use an extra pair of hands—"

"—And we couldn't think of anyone better than you," George finished off.

Jack smirked. "You know, since I'm a professor I'm technically not allowed to help you."

"Oh, we know," he assured.

"But it's not your only job, now is it? I imagine Jack Frost has a few extra responsibilities," Fred said, a mischievous smirk adorning his features.

Jack froze. Had they just said… No, he must have misheard. There was no way…

"So? Did we hit the nail on the head or get it spot on?" George asked, surety coloring his tone.

 _Well, they're certainly sure of themselves. If I deny it, no doubt they'll come at me again with their evidence._

 _Besides,_ Jack realized. _I trust them._

He sighed, walking around to the back of his desk, trying to find something to distract himself with. "How did you find out?" he asked them, frost spreading across the tiles with each tap of his staff.

George glanced at the frozen patterns with amusement. "Well, _that_ , for one."

"The way you talk—"

"—It makes you sound much older than you should be."

"But then you act like someone 'round our age—"

"And one thing lead to another—"

"So we nicked the map from Harry—"

"—And found a certain Jack Frost wandering about your office."

"And it really just made sense, in a weird sort of way," Fred finished off.

Jack stopped. "Wait, the Marauder's Map? Harry has it? _You've_ had it?"

"'Course. Found it in Filch's office."

"Seemed like it would come in handy," George said.

Jack laughed. "Ah, Prongs would be proud."

Fred and George glanced to each other, excitement filling their eyes. "Wait, you _knew_ the Marauders?"

Jack studied them for a moment. "You mean you don't know who they are?"

"Well, we got the Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs bit."

"We supposed those weren't their _actual_ names—"

"—But it was a long time ago, and it could have been loads of people," Fred said.

"But still, you knew them?" George asked.

Jack grinned. "Well, I do like to keep up with the troublemakers at this school. I'd appointed myself guardian to a certain muggle-born witch, and she… associated with the Marauders. Relations weren't too good at first. I liked them _separate_ from her, but I liked them all the same. Eventually, I found out more, and I warmed up to them."

Jack laughed as a sudden thought came. "I reckon I should tell Padfoot that you two had the map. But why'd you give it up?"

"We memorized it," Fred answered simply.

"Knew all the secret passages by heart," George stated.

"And we thought Harry could use it," they finished together.

Jack smiled. "Of the people to obtain it, the Marauders would be glad it was you two and Harry."

"So who are they? Maybe we can learn from them along with you!"

The spirit laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I suppose I have around forty years of experience." He straightened. "Well, they chose their names based off of their, um, rather illegal animagus forms."

The twins' eyes went wide. "They became animagi? _Woah_!"

Jack smiled fondly. "Well, three of them did. They wanted to be there for their friend, whom they had discovered was an unregistered werewolf."

"They certainly didn't like registering for things."

Jack laughed. "No, no they did not.

"Moony was a werewolf," Jack continued. "Prongs was a stag, Padfoot was a dog, and Wormtail was a rat. They became animagi to help Moony, but they used their abilities to assist in their pranks. I also helped out on numerous occasions. I've tried to continue that for their posterity, but Harry isn't much of a prankster," he mused.

Fred's eyes lit up in excitement. "Wait, Harry…?"

Jack smiled. "Prongs' real name was James Potter."

" _Woah_!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"Who were the others?" George pushed.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," Jack said with a scowl.

"Oh, that explains the Peter that was always hanging around in Ron's bed," Fred laughed.

"Padfoot is Sirius Black, and Moony… is Remus Lupin."

The twins' mouths fell open.

"Bloody geniuses," George said, his shocked expression spreading into a grin.

"We're definitely picking at their brains over Christmas," Fred agreed.

"And in the meantime, we'll pick at this one. He is basically the hidden fifth Marauder, by the sound of things."

Jack smiled. "You don't just have to pick at my brain. I'll help you guys out."

"Yes!" the twins high fived.

"Subtly, though. We now have a certain Toadly High Inquisitor breathing down our necks, and I have to stay here to protect the students." He shrugged. "And that's my _actual_ job."

"Oh, good. Because we were planning to focus our efforts on everyone's least favorite professor," Fred said simply.

"We were rather inspired by your confrontation, revealing all the nasty stuff she's gotten into."

"We hoped that would get her kicked out of Hogwarts, but it seems as though her position is still secure."

"So the least we can do is give her a little justice before we find a way to finish her off."

"Subtly, of course," Fred finished off with a grin.

Jack smirked. _Ah._ This _is why I wouldn't have been a teacher if I lived._ "I'm in."

* * *

 ***I'd like to clarify that casualties can mean wounded, killed, missing in action, etc. Everyone seems to think it means deaths, when it doesn't always. No, the adorable first years were not killing each other, but they may have tripped and skinned a knee or something. Casualty.**

 **A/N: Done! Well, this chapter anyway. Now, I gotta leave for rehearsal soon, so I gotta hurry this up. Question: Do you like that the twins figured it out?**

 **Guest Reviews!**

 **Hashi-san: Wow, thanks! That's good to know! And it will happen! Just not immediately.**

 **aki: Yes, uncle jokes are uncle...esque?**

 **Autumn: Well hi! Psh, who needs punctuation? XD Glad you liked all that stuff!**

 **Nick: No, that was actually in the book. Lol, that is kinda funny though, huh? And that's a good way to go about it.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! Hm, I'm not going to tell you that. Spoilers, and all. Mwahahahahah...**

 **Guest: Look! Update!**

 **Guest (Chapter 9): I explained this in the A/N last chapter, if you want to look at it.**

 **Guest: I DIIIIIIIIIID! :D**

 **Guest: Ooh! High rating. I rather like that score. And SIRIUSLY! (XD) He's always going by Jack Frost and it's like, "Uh, that's so very subtle. Wow."**

 **Guest: Yay! And look! I updated! And thank you so much! I'm blushing!**

 **Guest: Ooh! Yummy cherries. *noms on cherries***

 **Guest (Chapter 12): Yep! And I imagine he was bored...**

 **Guest: (Chapter 13): Aah! I didn't realize Life Support was part of the job description! AAH!**

 **Guest: RIGHT? Wonder Woman was AWESOME.**

 **Guest: Lol. Ooh! I'm a magnet for favs and follows. That's good.**

 **Guest (Chapter 1): Wow, thank you! Glad you like it so much! :)**

 **guest: Thank you! Here is the update!  
**

 **Guest: Look! Update! Thank you! :) Yes. Uh, spoilers. Yes, more spoilers. Sorry, I'm giving vague answers... I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAH! (Btw, how many times have I evil laughed in this A/N?) Thanks again! :D**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *flies away from a bunch of fireworks on a broom***


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hullo! Sorry it's been a while. Rehearsals were CRAZY and then there were more personal issues. Also I go back to the Devil's Institution on Tuesday.**

 **Jack: You mean school?**

 **Me: *hiss* DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME OF SUCH EVIL! THE ONLY NON-EVIL DEVIL'S INSTITUTION IS HOGWARTS AND I'M AMERICAN SO THAT WON'T BE HAPPENING! *cough* Anywho! This chapter wasn't originally in the outline, but I wanted to add it. I really do like Draco, so I wanted to switch things up. I'd say this is where things _really_ begin to separate from the canon storyline. BUT NO SPOILERS! It's a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm trying to balance my life a little better, so I should be writing more, though this is not at the top of the To Write List. But it's higher up than others, I will tell you that!**

 **Also, last note (at the top, anyways.) I will most likely be writing a sequel to this story. But it wouldn't be a crossover with ROTG, it'd be with Merlin. I'm thinking of making it so you don't have to read the sequel, since obviously not all of you have watched Merlin (though you should remedy that. Right now. Go watch it. Now.) but it would add to it. I already have a little subtle plot thing going on that has to do with the sequel. Anyways, I'm totally scatter-brained right now. Tell me your thoughts on having a sequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for a few plot details and one OC. Because I have made references to, like, fifteen fandoms in this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Jack found himself in his classroom, cleaning up scorch marks. An unfortunate number of first years were fire elementalists, and had little restraint. Not that he minded their enthusiasm, he just wasn't on good terms with fire, being the spirit of winter and all.

As a result of the bright-eyed first years, he spent classes ducking behind his desk, and the evenings clearing off the ashy marks.

After glaring at one particularly high one, he exhaled loudly, blowing his bangs off of his forehead for a moment. Then he summoned the wind, and rose up to clean up the harder-to-reach spots.

The task was mind-numbing, so he usually distracted himself with some more pleasant thoughts. At that particular moment, he was running through Fred and George's list of possible pranks. There were pros and cons to each, but some were more risky than others. He had to remember what he was actually at Hogwarts for. Not for Harry, not for pranks. For protecting the children from Voldemort. The other two had to come in second and third, as much as he disliked it. Perhaps he'd pester the other Guardians about it when their next meeting finally came around.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door was knocked on.

The spirit immediately stopped controlling the wind, crashing down onto a chair with a yelp.

"Uh, come in!" he called, wriggling out of the awkward and rather unflattering position he'd found himself in.

He was surprised when a platinum blond head poked into the classroom.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," Draco Malfoy said. "I just wondered if you had a moment?"

Jack blinked in surprise.

"I-if not I can come back later, or not at all—"

"No no! Come on in, Draco. Uh, sit by the fire. Want some tea?" he asked, gesturing to the circular table and chairs he left out when classes were done. Students often came by for a chat, drawn in by his protective and playful aura. A student coming in was no surprise. Draco Malfoy coming in was entirely unexpected.

The Malfoy heir hesitated for a moment before closing the door behind him and moving to one of the two chairs. The moment he was seated, the tea set moved to life, pouring the young wizard a cup and adding sugar to his desire.

Jack was quite proud of that charm. Once the visits became more common, he had charmed the tea set to get to work the moment someone besides himself was seated there. Because if he sat there, he was usually mentally exhausted and just wanted to bury his head in his arms and sleep. Thankfully that had only happened a few times.

The Spirit of Winter seated himself on the opposite side of his student, sipping his own cup of tea to allow Draco time to gather his thoughts.

The boy seemed strangely disheveled. His hair was usually absolutely meticulous, with not a hair out of place. His robes and tie were usually of a similar nature, the latter neatly tied in a Windsor knot.

But not today. Today his hair looked like a fifteen-year old boy's who had spent the whole day studying. Today his robes were wrinkled, like they had been unceremoniously left on the floor after coming back to bed distracted. Today his tie hung loose around his neck, as if he couldn't be bothered to worry about his appearance as something far greater was on his mind.

Today he looked _normal_. Distracted, yes. But, somehow, still normal.

"So, Draco," he began, setting his cup down. "Do you have something on your mind?"

Draco looked up, as if surprised the professor was there in his own classroom. His brow fell into a scowl before shaking his head and standing up. "No, nevermind. It was stupid anyway. There's no reason I should—"

"Draco," Jack cut him off, forcing the fifteen-year old to look at him. "If you came here, I doubt it was for no reason."

The teen hesitated, glancing at the seat with a sense of confusion he'd never displayed before. His storm-like gaze flickered up to Jack's for a moment.

The Guardian nodded with a smile, glancing to the recently vacated chair as a guiding gesture.

Draco clenched his jaw, as if steeling his resolve, and seated himself again.

"I… I don't know _why_ ," the teen began. "But somehow you're just… easy to talk to."

Jack smiled, tapping a finger on his glass. "I've gotten that before."

"Yeah, but… I don't know. It's just… with everything that's happening—" He cut himself off, as if not wanting to continue any further.

Jack set down his glass. It seemed as though he'd have to do this the old fashioned way. It was hard to get Draco to let his guard down. Both of them worked too subtly. Jack was pretty sure he would have been a Slytherin if he'd been a wizard, even if he had his Gryffindor moments.

"Well, whatever's happening is affecting _you_. So how is it doing that?"

Draco's grey eyes connected with Jack's, and he sighed. "I just… oh, this is totally stupid," he muttered under his breath. The blond ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I just… No matter which way I turn, there are people… telling me who I am. Who I'm supposed to be. And I just…"

"You don't want to be what they want you to be," Jack said softly.

Draco nodded. "My father… he wants me to do something that… I-I don't really want to do. My friends and their parents too. It's just… people hear the name 'Malfoy' and suddenly there's a standard I have to meet. I have to be something that I'm not…" he trailed off, and laughed self-deprecatingly. "Well, _I_ don't even know what I am. Maybe they're right."

Jack set his tea down, choosing not to respond to that last comment. Draco didn't like pity, he could tell that much. That was one of the reasons why coming here was so difficult for him.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned in life," he began, causing Draco to look up hopefully. "It's that if you're smelling like crap, get out of the toilet."

Draco's buoyant expression immediately morphed into one of confusion and disgust.

Realizing what had just come out of his mouth, Jack held up his hands, as if in surrender. "Hey, I hang around with younger kids a lot. My sense of humor adapts."

The young blond sighed, his eyes darkening with disappointment.

Jack leaned forward, propping his elbows against his thighs. "But the point is, if you're being pressured to be something you're not — something you don't like — then do what you can to avoid the people telling you what or who to be. It's not always possible or easy to get out of those circumstances, but you can always improve a little." He sent the fifteen-year old a small smile. "And a little's better than nothing, wouldn't you say?"

Draco hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Jack glanced at his cup, and pushed it away from the space between them. "What I'm going to say next might be hard, but don't dismiss it, alright?" After Draco nodded again, Jack took in a breath. "Cut ties. Leave room for new friends."

The young Slytherin looked down at the ground, a sad weight filling his eyes. "But everyone knows what I'm going to be like, they're not going to—"

"But they _don't_ know what you're going to be like," Jack interrupted. "They _think_ they know. Prove them wrong. Maybe even go so far as to talk to Harry."

Utter disbelief filled the Malfoy heir's features. " _Potter?_ "

Jack nodded, his expression one of complete sobriety. "Yes. If you don't want others to judge you, then don't judge Harry. There's more to him than you think. Ron and Hermione too." Jack knew he was probably a little biased. There was plenty of bad blood between Draco and Harry, everyone knew that, but he hadn't been able to see it firsthand.

Draco remained silent, staring at a little spot on the table in deep thought.

After a moment, he raised his head, a little weight gone from his eyes. Not many could see it, but Jack could. It was his job to get rid of it, after all.

"I suppose you're right," the teen muttered. "I don't think I'll be off making friends with Potter any time soon, though. I can't seem stand Gryffindors. They're stupidly noble." He glanced up. "You're different, though. Can't say why."

Jack huffed a laugh. "Trust me, I have those 'stupidly noble' moments sometimes. I think Slytherins do too. It just depends on what's at stake."

Draco lifted his lips into a hesitant smile. "I suppose you're right about that too. We just—"

"Don't go rushing off the moment you catch a whiff of trouble? Yeah. You plan first. Consider the different outcomes. Come up with Plan A, Plan B, Plan C. Even—"

"Plan Z," Draco interrupted, eyes sparkling with a youth he'd never seemed to have. It faded though, and he leaned forward in curiosity. "How do you know Slytherins so well?"

Jack grinned. "Sometimes I think people don't perfectly match the house they were sorted into. I'd say I'm a bit of a Gryfferin myself. And I can think of two Gryffindors that others would think of as a Ravenclaw. One, is—"

"Hermione Granger?" Draco guessed.

Jack beamed. "Yep! I hear the two of you are competing for top of the class, at times."

Draco scowled, though mirth danced across his grey eyes. "Well, yes, but she won't be at the top for long."

Jack laughed. "I guess we'll have to see about that!"

Draco grinned, the weight gone for a few blissful moments. As it fell upon him again, the smile lowered. "And, who was the other?"

Jack's face fell a bit, his heart aching for a time that could never come again. He forced a small smile. "Her name was Lily Evans."

The teen straightened in surprise, though his pale eyes had clearly seen and understood the expression on his professor's face. "Evans? I didn't know you had a sister."

Jack's sad smile appeared again. "Two. They were… everything to me."

Draco studied him for a moment longer, seeming to take in everything about the statement, and analyzing every detail. Recognizing the past tense, he nodded. "I always wanted a sister. But that didn't happen."

Jack smirked. "Well, they're a handful, I'll tell you that. When Lily started dating, I was _not_ happy with her choices. I suppose they weren't _bad_ , but, well, none of them deserved her. Not at first, anyway. Eventually a few were… _acceptable_ , I suppose."

Draco laughed. "Overprotective brother, Evans?"

Jack pouted. "I wasn't _that_ bad!"

The two talked for hours after that. Behind his mask, Jack found Draco to be quite interesting. He was smart, and had a certain maturity and charm. He was very curious about so many things, but he was discerning enough to know when it was wise to pursue them. He did have the tendency to get a bit egotistical and hot-headed, but there was so much more to him than that.

When the time came for the student to go back to the dorms, he seemed to have a spring in his step — as if he was about to go skipping down to the dungeons. Jack would have approved of that. He had hope, and Jack knew that that was everything.

Jack closed the door behind the student, glancing around the room. Scorch marks still covered the stones, reminding him of his unfinished work. If he wanted time to visit Jamie, he would have to leave now, though.

The spirit grinned, tossing away his cloak, leaving him in his classic garb. He flew off with the wind, and soared into the clouds. He let out a whoop of laughter before doing a backflip in the sky.

It was nice to know that even at Hogwarts, he could be the guardian he was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: *slides onto the stage* I'M BACK, MY CHILDREN! *falls off with a yelp* *pops back up* I'M OKAY!**

 **So, how was it? TELLMETELLMETELLME! You like where I'm starting to go with this? (Well, I suppose you can't entirely tell yet. Hm... I must scheme.) I made another reference in this to one of my favorite characters in season three of a TV show I just finished watching. Season four comes out in October. GUESS WHAT SHOW IT IS! *cough* Windsor knot, would rather go in the garden, Tom F. *cough* Reviews give me joy, so please leave some! Y'all are amazing.**

 **Guest Reviews!**

 **3A07: YES! We are getting deep! Although this isn't the inspection, I do have that planned out. Not happening yet, though. And I think that this chapter was a big stepping stone, though it wasn't like KABLAMO! *waves arms wildly and falls off the stage again* I'M OKAY!**

 **Hashi-san: A FELLOW HUNTER! BRO, WHASSUP! I'm almost done with season six. PLEASE tell me you've gotten to season four by now! One of my favorite characters shows up in that season!**

 **Guest: Yay! I'm glad that you do. And maybe he will, maybe he won't. NO SPOILERS! *curls up in a ball and giggles evilly* (No, I'm not crazy.) And yes, it will be quite epic. Though in a different sort of way... heheheh. Sorry I suck with updating, though. I do a lot of other stuff, though this is pretty high on the to-do list.**

 **Guest: Heh. I once did, and I try to keep from going longer than a month, and I'd like to aim for once a week, but my life is CRAZY! (Like me!) I update as soon as I can, though! :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest (chapter 7): Yes, yes it was. I'm glad you noticed it, lol. XD**

 **Guest: Yay! I'm glad it's good when reading through it again! Sorry for the long waits, though. I'm trying to do better, so hopefully life doesn't wack me in the face with a brick again.**

 **UrSa DrEaMwEaVeR: Glad you find it hilarious! Sorry the updates are kind of slow, but here is the new update!**

 **Guest: YES IT WAS.**

 **Guest (I'm assuming the same one as the last review, but here we go anyway): Lol, well that comment was based off a post I saw once and it commented on how the twins must have been very accepting of Ron's personal tastes given what they saw on the map. I thought it was hilarious so I threw it in for kicks.**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *skips off to the dungeons***


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: *hesitantly pokes head out* Uhm... heheh. Hi. *screams and runs away from mob* I'M SOWWY! First term of the new school year was chaotic, okay? Life wacked me in the head with a brick again. Meaning, my mind hit the self-destruct button again. Also meaning my depression took a turn for the worse. But I'm doing much better now! Don't worry! And my more social friends suddenly dragged me into dating... that's weird. Also, I'm vice president of my school's writing club, so THAT'S a handful. Because of that I said I'd only do that club... and ended up joining three more. Hey, Waffle Wednesday! Why would I pass up waffles? Anyways, I've finally straightened out my life a bit more, so an update schedule might reappear... but no promises. I've said that before, and it didn't really turn out that way.**

 **I'm really happy with this chapter, and I hope you guys like it too. I spent more time writing it and getting it perfect than I usually do. But also, a lot of this is directly taken from Order of the Phoenix, because people don't always have the books memorized, so they might need a refresher on what happened. I realized this when I wrote the chapter with Percy's letter and multiple people forgot the letter was canon. (Totally okay, I do that too.) Besides, I change a few things, and that changed things ever so slightly. So!**

 **Disclaimer: *glances down at chapter* Yeah, I don't recognize this one! This is not my son, although the mother should be very proud! (Shoutouts to my Queen, JK Rowling!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Jack paced his office, waiting for Hermione to arrive. It'd been two whole weeks since she and Ron had asked Harry to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jack and the two had agreed to not bother Harry with it until he'd made a decision. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Hermione had ran into him by the library with a gleam in her eye, and asked if she could talk to him in his office.

He wasn't sure if he should prepare himself for the best or the worst.

"Jack!" Hermione entered his room, breathless. "Harry agreed to teach us!"

"And you couldn't tell me that at the library?" he teased.

"No, anyone could have overheard us," she said matter-of-factly.

He shrugged, saying, "True enough," and plopped into his chair. The spirit ran a hand down his face. "Do the three of you troublemakers have a plan, or do I have to make the twins come up with something?"

Hermione appeared personally offended. "Of course we have a plan. Y'know the next Hogsmeade weekend? We'll be meeting then. I'm going to invite anyone who's interested."

Jack furrowed his brow, contemplating her plan for a moment before rising to his feet. "You do realize that not everyone is trustworthy, right?" he asked softly, thinking of Pettigrew.

"It's for the greater good, isn't it? Besides, it's not like we're inviting Slytherins."

At that, Jack's mind drifted to Draco, and his conversations with the boy. He had been loosening up as of late, and had displayed a more open-minded view than his friends and family. He had also expressed his dislike of Umbridge's lessons, and his frustration that he wasn't learning enough.

"Is it… okay if I invite someone myself?" he asked distractedly.

"Of course. If they're trustworthy," she threw his own words back at him. "Then you can invite as many as you would like. Besides, you're a professor. You probably know more students in need of teaching than I do."

At her suggestion, his mind drifted to additional students. Mala Nordric, he would definitely invite. Her performance in Defense had started to slip, and she was beyond frustrated that she couldn't get it back up. She would appreciate the invite for sure. She had displayed more integrity than most students, so he would label her as trustworthy.

 _And Myrddin as well…_ he decided. Even though he was a first year, Emrys had displayed incredible talent for many fields of magic, not to mention his ability to perform wandless elemental magic. He would leap at the chance to learn more. Not to mention the little mischievous side that Jack had only glimpsed. He would love the rebellious act more than he cared to admit.

"Jack?" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

He smiled. "I have a few people in mind."

* * *

Harry sat in the Hog's Head with his two friends, sipping on dirty bottles of butterbeer. Hermione was chastising Ron for wanting to get firewhiskey, while Harry listened on in amusement.

"You — are — a — _prefect_ ," Hermione said, glaring at her tall friend.

"Oh… yeah…"

Seeing the grin fade from his friend's face, Harry cleared his throat. "So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?"

"Just a couple of people. Jack invited a few too. I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is — oh look, this might be them now —"

The door opened, and a crowd of people entered. There was Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, and an unknown friend of hers. Then came Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin, Dennis, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, an unknown Hufflepuff girl, and three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. They were followed by Ginny, a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Taking up the rear was Professor Jack Evans himself.

"Hey, Harry!" the young professor waved, a grin spreading across his face.

"A couple of people? A _couple of people_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular. Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Fred moved up to the rather familiar-looking bartender and ordered enough butterbeers for everyone, and Jack moved over to the Trio.

"Professor, where are the people you invited?" Hermione asked.

Jack's expression was suddenly serious, a big contrast from his large grin from only a few seconds ago. "There's seven of them, and I told them to wait outside. I know you'll love one of them. One of them is a bit young, but he's excited to learn. Don't underestimate him. Four of them might put you off a little. And the other one… well, you don't like him a whole lot, but I've started to bring him around. I think I might succeed if you just give him a chance?" he looked up at them, his eyes pleading. It was a rather strange expression to see in a professor.

Then again, Jack was no ordinary professor.

"Even if you can't trust him, I ask that you trust me. Believe me, I would never bring in anyone who would mean you harm," he said solemnly.

Ron let out a nervous laugh. "Evans, you're scaring me a bit. It's not like you invited You-Know-Who or anything… _right_?"

Jack didn't smile. "No. But you just might hate him even more…" He moved over to the door and opened it, sticking his head outside to speak to someone.

The Trio looked at each other and paled, the worst possible people all racing through their heads and flashing across their visions.

Evans backed away, allowing his invitees to enter.

Three came in first, all at once. They were in the middle of a deep conversation and clearly didn't want to stop it to go through the door single-file. Green scarves were wrapped around their throats, proclaiming to the whole world that they were Slytherins. All of them were vaguely familiar, probably just from passing them in the halls, or glimpsing them from the other side of a classroom. Two of them were girls, and looked so similar Harry had to believe they were sisters. The other one he recognized as a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Just after they came in, a fourth Slytherin entered. Harry was pretty sure his name was something like Nott.

Next came a tall, brunette Ravenclaw, if her scarf was anything to go by. Harry knew he'd seen her around, but he didn't have a name to put to her face.

Hermione, however, did. "That's Mala!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Who's she?" Ron asked.

"I met her in first year. She helped me catch up on a couple wizarding cultural things I didn't quite understand. She was my only friend before that Halloween." She waved at the girl who had entered.

Mala caught her eye, and returned the wave, making her way over.

Harry's gaze went back to the door as the second person entered. He'd thought he was older at first glance, given his height, but quickly realized he was a first-year. A yellow and black scarf was wrapped around his neck, displaying his house of Hufflepuff. Unruly black hair covered his head, reminding Harry of his own. His ears were a little too large for his head, and defined cheekbones cut across his face. A large, cheeky grin filled his face, revealing mischief and youth. And yet, his eyes were a deep blue that seemed to hold the weight of centuries. Those burdened pools lit upon Luna, and youth that matched his age entered his eyes as he ran over to her.

"Hi, Luna! You're here too?"

"Hullo, Myrddin. Yes, I suppose I am."

As Harry was listening to their conversation, a gasp from Ron drew his attention back to the door.

Jack had closed the door behind him and the final student. Platinum blond hair, usually meticulously arranged, hesitant gray eyes, and an emerald and silver scarf wrapped around his throat.

Draco Malfoy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron growled.

Malfoy's jaw clenched. "See, I told you this was a bad idea," he said to Evans before turning back to the door.

"Ah ah ah," the young professor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him back around. "You promised. Heck, you _pinky_ promised."

Harry's eyebrows raised at that, and Malfoy's cheeks flushed, though not from anger. "Jack, honestly—"

"You took the baby steps. Now it's time for the big one."

None of this made any sense to Harry, but it apparently meant something for the both of them.

The professor met the Trio's gazes coolly. "Draco is interested in learning Defense, same as everyone else here."

"He realizes who's teaching, right?" Harry asked dryly, sending Malfoy a dark look.

"Yes, Potter, I'm perfectly aware. Though, most anyone could be better at teaching than our current professor."

Jack's blue eyes met Harry's green. "I swear on my life, you can trust Draco. If you trust me, trust him."

Harry and Malfoy both looked at their professor in surprise.

His professor rarely took things seriously. And yet, there was not a hint of humor in his gaze. He had been through horrible things, no doubt making it difficult for him to trust. Yet he trusted Draco. Harry wasn't stupid enough to believe that there was no reason behind Evans' choice. In spite of secrets and lies, Jack was his friend, and he'd never once let him down.

"Okay," he said.

"Wait — _what_? 'Okay'?" Ron's head swiveled to Harry. "It's _Malfoy_!"

"I trust Jack," Harry said with a finality that surprised even himself.

His best friend's tone froze the second-youngest Weasley where he stood. Their gazes met, and a message unable to be spoken passed between them. At long last, Ron nodded. "I trust you."

Harry's eyes fell upon the large group again, and his throat constricted. "What have you been telling people?" he asked Hermione. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," she said comfortingly, but Harry sent her a look of panicked anger. "You don't have to do anything yet. I'll speak to them first."

Neville took a seat in front of him. "Hi, Harry."

Harry sent what he hoped passed as a smile, saliva vanishing from his mouth as his green eyes continued to roam the group. Cho had smiled at him, her friend had glared at him, and Myrddin was studying him a little more intensely than he expected from an eleven-year old.

The group gathered around the Trio, and his nerves escalated. It didn't help that Jack retreated to the back of them.

"Er, well — er — hi," Hermione said, her voice higher than normal. "Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea —" Harry shot her a look. "— I mean, I had the idea — that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us." Harry noticed her voice becoming more confident. "Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts—"

"Hear hear!" Goldstein cheered, boosting Hermione's confidence even more.

"Well," she continued. "I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She glanced at Malfoy anxiously, then at Harry, before continuing. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells —"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael Corner asked.

"Of course I do," she answered immediately. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…" She sent another furtive glance Malfoy's way. "Because… because Lord Voldemort's back."

There was a moment of chaos, mostly involving flinching and butterbeer spills, though Neville managed to turn his yelp into a cough.

After Hermione's proclamation, Harry couldn't help but notice that the entire crowd was now giving him some rather eager looks. All except for two. Myrddin looked grim but determined. Malfoy, however, kept his gaze on his hands, his brow furrowed.

"Well… that's the plan anyway," Hermione continued. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" the Hufflepuff Quidditch player asked harshly.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it —"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_ ," he said sharply, nodding at Harry.

Harry glanced at Jack, wondering if he'd be getting any backup this time. But the mysterious professor was sitting in the shadows, staff firmly in hand. The only sign anything was amiss was the fine layer of frost spread around the base of his staff.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked the blond rudely.

"Zacharias Smith. And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione cut in smoothly. "That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about —"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said softly.

The curious looks made sense now. Even the number of people who _showed_ made sense now. Harry was the talk of the school, and not necessarily in a good way. The majority of them were only thinking of hearing his story firsthand — nothing more.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, meeting Smith's gaze coolly. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The entire group had gone completely silent, listening to what Harry had to say. Even the barman was listening; wiping the same glass over and over and gradually making it dirtier.

Smith shrugged. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know —"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," he said heatedly, his unusual temper rising again. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Feeling the need to diffuse his rage somehow, he sent an angry look towards Hermione. It seemed to be her fault. She had managed to set him up like some sort of freak to come gawk at and now everyone was here to see how crazy he and his story was…

But strangely, not one of them left. Even Malfoy was still there, listening with a guarded expression Harry didn't see very often. Smith was still there too, even if he was still studying Harry intently, like he could somehow see what happened by glaring at him.

"So," Hermione took over again, her voice high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to —"

"Is it true," interrupted one girl, looking at Harry. "That you can produce a Patronus?"

Murmurs of interest spread throughout the room. Malfoy raised his head, and Myrddin's excited grin reappeared.

"Yeah," Harry said, a hint of defensiveness gracing his tone.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Harry frowned, something tugging at his memory. "Er — you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

"She's my auntie," she said with a smile. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So — is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee piped up, looking thoroughly impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled, causing a few people to laugh.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot asked suddenly. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er — yeah, I did, yeah."

More impressed murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Harry's cheeks were starting to burn.

"And in our first year," Neville said to the group proudly. "He saved that Sorcerous Stone —"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who."

Myrddin's smile grew.

"And that's not to mention," Cho began, causing Harry to look at her and his stomach to begin practicing gymnastics. "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year — getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

More excited and impressed noises.

"And you're a Parselmouth," Malfoy spoke up, his voice a bit quiet for the group environment.

The Snakes in the room looked up at him, their interest piqued further.

"Erm… yeah…"

"And you didn't know anything about magic until you got your Hogwarts letter, right?" Mala piped up.

"That's a bit of a struggle, isn't it?" Myrddin added. "To get where you are without knowing anything beforehand."

Murmurs of agreement filled the air.

Harry felt like squirming in his seat like a five year old. He was happy that they were pointing these things out, and that Cho had said what she had, but now it was rather hard to say what he'd promised to say to them.

"Yeah, but look," he said, successfully quieting them all down. "I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Michael Corner said. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well —"

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan Bones added.

"No, no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is —"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Smith asked.

"Here's an idea," Ron said loudly, before Harry could say anything. "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Harry was pretty sure it was the word "weasel" that had really gotten on Ron's nerves. Even still, he was looking at Smith like he would call it a Christmas present to walk over there and give him a solid smack.

Smith flushed. "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said," Fred glowered at him.

"Would like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked smugly, pulling out a long, rather deadly looking metal tool from inside one of their Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred said, the glow of mischief in his eyes growing.

"Yes, well," Hermione cut in hurriedly. "Moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Smith folded his arms and didn't say anything, though his eyes were trained on the instrument in George's hand. Malfoy seemed to recognize this, and smirked.

"Right," Hermione said, appearing relieved that they'd finally settled something. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

Protests rose up, with mentions of Quidditch practice for all four houses by Angelina, Cho, Smith, and one of the Slytherins.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said impatiently. "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters —"

"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan said. Harry was surprised he hadn't said anything sooner. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

He looked around with his chest puffed out, as if expecting someone to gasp in tremendous surprise. When no such thing occurred, he continued on. "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells —"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said. "Is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Everyone looked positively stunned at the revelation, except for Luna. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" Harry asked, thrown by the random information.

"Yes. He's got an army of heliopaths," Luna said seriously.

Myrddin looked at her, a spark of something akin to excitement or mischief in his eyes.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has," Luna replied.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna answered, her eyes widening and succeeding in only making her appear more mad. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of —"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna said angrily.

The two of them began to fire words back at each other, beginning a fight. But just as it started getting particularly heated, Ginny spoke up with a " _Hem, hem,_ " that was so fantastically similar to Umbridge's annoying cough, several people straightened in alarm before laughing.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," Hermione said, brought back to the actual topic. "Yes, we were, you're right…"

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee Jordan said.

"As long as —" Angelina and the Slytherin started at once.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," Hermione said tensely as Angelina and the Slytherin glanced to each other in surprise. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

The answer to this question was far less obvious, and everyone went silent.

"Library?" Katie Bell suggested.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry said.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…" Ron agreed.

Harry didn't agree with his friend. Circumstances were a bit different, since this particular activity was a bit more rebellious…

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione moved on. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She bent down to her bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill, seeming to steel herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath. "That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge —" she sent a quick glance Malfoy's and the other Slytherins' way. "Or anybody else — what we're up to."

Fred immediately reached out and put down his signature, though several people looked less than happy to do so. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't one of them, as Harry had suspected.

"Er…" Zacharias began slowly, not taking the parchment George was shoving at him. "Well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

Ernie was also a bit hesitant. Hermione pointedly raised her eyebrows at him.

"I — well, we are _prefects_ ," he burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"I recall you saying that this group was the most important thing you'll do this year. Even more important than O.W.L.s. Or have you managed to change your mind in the past two minutes?" Malfoy asked scathingly, tearing the parchment from his grasp and signing it himself, quickly followed by his housemates.

Harry blinked at him, his own similar comeback dying on his tongue. It was unusual to hear such similar words to his own thoughts come from Malfoy's mouth.

"I — yes," Ernie stuttered. "Yes, I do believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione asked testily.

"No. No, of course not," Ernie said, slightly less anxious. "I — yes, of course I'll sign."

Malfoy shoved the parchment back to him, rolling his eyes.

After Ernie, no one else objected. Myrddin Emrys, he realized after looking at the signature, signed it with a bit of gusto, saying something about how exciting it was to be doing something like this in secret to Mala Nordric. Cho's friend did look a bit reproachful, but she signed anyway. Once Hermione got it back, she slipped it carefully into her bag. Harry knew that there was no way she would be losing that parchment easily. The feeling in the group had somehow changed, as if they'd signed some grave sort of contract.

"Well," Fred said briskly, breaking the solemn silence. "Time's ticking on. George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

After that, they started leaving in clumps of twos or threes. Harry found it strange to watch Malfoy stay back from his housemates, as if he was trying to be alone. His solace was quickly interrupted by Emrys and Nordric, however, though it was mostly Emrys. Nordric seemed to be dragged along partly against her will, due to the first-year's excitement. Myrddin said something to him, then ruffled the fifth-year's meticulous hair. Harry was sure the younger boy would get a hex for that, but Malfoy just cracked a smile and went about fixing it.

Harry's gaze was distracted by Cho, who was taking a rather long time to fasten her bag, though her friend took to hurrying her along. At the door, Cho waved at Harry.

"Well, I think that went quite well," Hermione said happily, walking out of the Hog's Head with Ron, Harry, and Jack.

"You were a bit quiet in there," Ron said to Jack. "I thought you liked the idea."

"Oh, I do like the idea," Jack assured him. "That's why I was here. But this was your moment."

"What about when Smith was going after us?" Harry asked.

"You were perfectly capable of taking care of that. And you did," Jack answered quickly.

Hermione looked over to Malfoy and Nordric, who were being dragged into Honeydukes by Emrys. "Are you sure about everyone you invited?"

Jack followed her gaze. "Draco hasn't had it easy for the past couple of months. Hardships either make walls go up, or tear them down. If he hadn't come to me, I think the first would have happened."

"I don't know…"

"People change," Jack said strongly. "Sometimes we just need to see that."

"Still, that Zacharias bloke's a wart," Ron said, glaring at Smith's figure in the distance.

"I don't like him much either," Hermione admitted. "But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say? But the more people the better really — I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny —"

Ron choked on his butterbeer and spat it out, inducing a rather loud laugh from the young professor beside them.

"He's WHAT? She's going out with — my sister's going — what d'you mean, Michael Corner?!"

The group laughed as they continued through Hogsmeade, fiery leaves dancing in the wind that embraced the golden village.

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot thickens... Dang it, for some reason I'm thinking of food now. I think it was the butterbeer. *goes to grab a bottle***

 **Okay, I'm back. *takes a swig from bottle of butterbeer* So things are finally starting to deviate from canon... well, things were deviating from canon right from the prologue, but now things are REALLY doing so. I notice some people in the DA that were originally on the Inquisitorial Squad... just sayin'. *sings* Everything's changed! Okay, not everything, but you get my drift.**

 ***glances at stats, and drops computer for a moment in surprise (don't worry, I caught it again)* Hold up... 397 reviews... 632 followers... 480 favorites... and SIX communities? AAAAAAAH THANK YOU SO MUCH! SO MUCH FEELS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Okay, so I'm starting to get a LOT of reviews, so I can't really respond to all of them. I'll respond to most, though, don't worry! Especially if you leave a long review... those make my heart turn to jelly beans. Y'all are so sweet.**

 **If I didn't respond to you, sorry, I was definitely in a rush today. But please don't stop reviewing! You're so nice and they all make me so happy. :)**

 **Some Guest Reviews:**

 **Autumn: Thank you! I'm glad you like the way I write Draco. I was a bit worried about writing him, but it was what I wanted to do. I think a lot of people can't wait, so I'll try to hurry up with writing.**

 **sillyrama: Oh my gosh, this made me laugh so hard. XD Thanks for the review!**

 **HufflepuffPride: First off, love the name. I love Hufflepuffs. They tend to be some of my favorite humans. Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **siblingloveF2: Technically not a guest, but I wanted to reply to your review anyway. I'm glad you like my changes! Yes, Petunia will come into play eventually. And here is the new update! As I said before, an update schedule may come into existence, but we'll have to see how things go. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest (Chapter 10): It's okay if you're here for Jack. He's a great character.**

 **Guest: Heh. Well then you didn't have to wait as long for a NEW one! (This one.) *trying to distract from the lateness of the chapter* Thanks for the review!**

 **RemyFrostPotter: No offense taken. I am working on an update schedule, but like you said, life is hectic. Thank you so much for the compliment! Just know that because of my depression, sometimes when I DO have time to write, I can't find it in me to write. I will try to fix the wait though. Thank you for being honest about your concerns. I will add more Protective!Jack, once the opportunity arrives. No worries, I didn't think you were flaming.**

 **And that's all for now! Koala789 out! *sails away on a flying-boat-fortress-thing with Wi-Fi***


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hullo everyone! *waves* I was pretty good about updating this time, wasn't I? Of course, it's a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks so much for the continued support, I just wanted to say that. Hm. Well, not much to say when I don't have to give reasons for my tardiness. Well, what are your thoughts on tomatoes? I've noticed people either love them or hate them. Personally, I love them. So! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and tomatoes, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: Exsqueeze me, Jack is an independent woman, nobody owns him. GAWSH. *flips hair all sassy and dramatic like***

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

When Jack saw the Northern Lights in the middle of his last period, a scowl overtook his previous grin, and he sent out a blast of cold air to get the students' attention.

"So I just remembered that I have somewhere to be in, like, two seconds, so if you guys want, you can leave early, as long as any demolishing of the school is blamed on Peeves." Jack said.

The class cheered and began packing up, though a few burst out of his room immediately, excited class was over. Fred and George high fived, though they did look at Jack curiously, as if expecting him to explain which secret organization he was going to now.

Jack didn't answer them. He just sent them one of his classic, mischievous grins, then ran off.

Not too long after, Jack was back in his comfortable brown pants and blue hoodie, flying above the clouds as the world got colder and colder. The Wind shot him towards the North Pole at tremendous speeds, giving him a kind of thrill he'd been lacking in the classroom.

As the workshop appeared, throwing off the huge expanse of white, Jack descended, soaring through the window and trying to lower his velocity before he crashed into a wooden beam in front of him.

It didn't work.

"Oof!"

Baby Tooth was immediately in his face, fussing over him and making sure none of his pearly whites were knocked out. Or maybe she was just taking the opportunity to admire them. It was hard to tell.

"Your dramatic entrance didn't turn out so well, now did i', Frostbite?"

Jack sent a scowl in Bunny's direction. "Hey, it takes _practice_ to control the wind, and I've been stuck in a _classroom_ for the past several weeks."

"You're also gettin' a British accent again."

Jack groaned. "I hate it when accents slip. It just makes life confusing."

"Jack! Glad you could make it to meeting," North said, entering the room.

The Spirit of Winter scowled, propping his chin up in his hand, even though he was still balanced on a wooden beam. "Yeah, the number of meetings I've had to go to about saving the world is ridiculous. Don't I get me time?"

Sandy shook his head, shrugging as he grinned.

Jack sighed. "Of course. 'No, Jack, you're a Guardian, you can't have snowballs and fun times anymore, nooo…"

"Can ya manage t' control your own powers well enough t' ge' your frosty hide down here?" Bunny asked.

Jack sent the Kangaroo one more scowl before waving his hand and summoning the wind to pick him up and lower him oh-so-slowly down to Bunny.

"Ya can't go any faster?" the Easter Bunny asked impatiently.

Jack smirked and waved his hand again, and he went catapulting into a very fluffy cushion.

" _Oof_!"

"Yes, yes I can," Jack said triumphantly.

"Jack! Bunny! Focus! Ve have important meeting to start," North chastised them.

Jack leapt off with a grin, and settled himself atop his staff.

Tooth and her fairies flew over from where she'd been giving them directions, and Sandy slid off his dreamsand magic carpet. Bunny stood up and attempted to make himself appear dignified again.

"Level of fear is rising again," North said gravely.

Jack's eyes widened, painful memories flashing through his mind. Pitch taunting him, knocking him out of the sky, _killing_ Sandy…

"Not enough for Pitch to rise again, not yet. Zat vill not happen for many centuries," North continued, running a hand down his beard. "If ve take care of zis correctly, zat is."

Jack allowed himself to breath again, jumping down from his perch. "What do you mean 'correctly?' What do we have to do?"

"At zis point ve usually send out Guardian to interact vith children face to face, one on one, instead of only hearing of us, and seeing what ve do."

Jack blinked in confusion. "But… _I'm_ out there."

Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's… not enough, Jack. You're out there pretending to be a Professor, and not calling on the children's belief in you. You're using a method that allows them to see you, but not _believe_ in you. Though you are staying true to your Center, you aren't using it as your motivation."

Jack's shoulders fell. "So… I'm not doing what I'm supposed to? I'm not helping?"

Sandy's eyes widened and sand symbols flashed above his head rapidly.

"No! Jack, you are helping! Just not enough for times like these. If… if you could find a way to visit children besides Jamie as Jack Frost, without the potion. If you made them laugh… then it will be enough," Tooth said.

His knuckles whitened. "And if it's not?"

"Zen one of us vill go out zere as vell," North answered. "Manny created five Guardians for reason."

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask of ya, mate," Bunny said kindly. When Jack sent him a surprised look, he quickly followed it with, "Ya know, if ya even do i' righ'."

"If zat is all…" North began.

"Wait!" Jack called, an idea suddenly striking him.

Fear was increasing, and he knew why. Death Eaters and Voldemort, plus the Ministry making things worse. Particularly the Toad. He may not be able to do anything about the first three, but he had an idea for the last one…

"There's a teacher, at Hogwarts," he said as the other Guardians' eyes turned to him. "She's from the ministry, and she treats the students _horribly_. She may not be the cause of all this fear, but she certainly has a large part in it. Dumbledore can't do anything about it, because she's so close to the Minister for Magic. I tried to do something as a professor, but there's not much I can do. She'll get me fired, which trust me, she can and _will_ do. Then the students will lose their last line of defense and I can't…" he swallowed. "I can't _leave_ them."

Jack wasn't sure they'd understand. He hadn't told them about Harry. He wasn't sure how. But it wasn't just his nephew. There were still all the other students that had come to him, that had started to rely on him… Draco, Myrddin, Mala, George, Fred, and so many others. He couldn't abandon them, not now, not ever, as long as he could help it.

North nodded solemnly. "I imagine you have plan in mind?"

Jack's face split into a grin, sitting on the bend of his staff once more. "Come close. This'll be a good one…"

* * *

The Spirit of Winter flew out the window, his grin never leaving his face. His plan wouldn't exact complete justice against Umbridge, but who said it would be his only prank? He was far from done with her, after what she'd done to those kids.

He'd told the Guardians his plan, and the day he wanted it to unfold. He told them of Remus, Sirius, Severus, Fred, and George, and that they could call on them for help, and they would only be too willing. Severus especially, since Umbridge would _not_ leave his wardrobe alone, and he'd recently found all his regular clothes missing, replaced with fluffy, colorful things that reeked of the Toad.

Jack also gave the four bottles of potion he'd already saved up to his spirit family, warning them that it brought them no extra strength like belief did, "But should you need to give the Toad a scare… it's available." He stressed that anyone, even the most closed-minded of people, could see them, so they had to be careful. He didn't tell them of his run-in with Mrs. Bennett, though. Bunny would never let him live that one down.

He flew over Hogwarts, high enough in the sky that no one below could tell anything was there. He made his way down through spots of clouds, until he was hidden on the roof, amongst the forest of turrets.

As he looked down below, he spotted Dean and Seamus walking across the courtyard, and a mischievous grin slowly spread across his cheeks.

With a subtle tap of his staff against the wall, a trail of frost danced its way down across windows, and over the grass and cobblestones, and beneath their feet.

"What…" he heard Seamus say, kneeling down to look at the anomaly.

A rush of wind suddenly appeared at his back, knocking the fifth year onto his face.

Dean let out a peal of laughter, dropping his books in favor of holding his stomach.

His friend looked up with a scowl, before a tiny, blue-tinged snowflake landed on the tip of his nose, and a spark of youth appeared in his eyes.

Moments later, the two best friends were on the ground, laughing with a pure joy that the youngest of children always seemed to have. Other students passed, giving them strange looks, but they didn't care. The judgement quickly turned to amusement though, as barely noticeable snowflakes, touched with blue, fell from the sky.

Soon enough, loads of children came outside, looking at the first snow of the year with excited smiles. Some caught snowflakes on their tongue. Some simply closed their eyes and let the frozen flakes land on their cheeks and lashes. Some merely breathed in the crisp air.

The snow didn't even stick to the ground, but the children enjoyed it every bit as much as if it had.

Up on the roof, beaming at the chorus of laughs drifting up from the courtyard, The Guardian of Fun rose from where he had seated himself, and took to the air.

It was time the world got a little taste of Jack Frost.

* * *

 **A/N: *scooches over and puts chin in hands* Sooo... how are things? How was the chapter? What are your thoughts on tomatoes? (No, I will not let this go.)**

 **I just realized it's kind of hard to chat when I'm just sitting on my bed spewing words into an Author's Note. SO! I shall move on with a few review responses. If I don't reply, sorry, but please don't stop! Every review cheers me up, and there are days when I really need that.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Autumn: *blushes* Wowzers, thank you! I'm glad you'd support this story, even with a wacky update schedule. I'm so glad you like the way things are going with Draco. I wasn't sure, since some people are very against some characters I try to redeem. But I do it anyway, because I'm stubborn that way, lol. Yes, school can be quite annoying and full of itself. "No, six hours a day actually HERE isn't enough. Here's five more hours of homework! And yes, we do support you in other hobbies. Live your dreams. But don't forget to write that essay and read chapters six through nine and do that worksheet." -_- Yes, I am quite passionate about this, haha. Thanks for the advice too. :) And SEE? I did update soon! Just a little over a week! *sticks chest out proudly* Hullo! (Wait, wrong word... hm...)**

 **Guest: Yay! I'm glad you clicked on it too. Beautiful? Well... *blushes* Thanks. *is an awkward bean* I BELIEVE IN YOU! GO WRITE AND FULFILL YOUR DREAMS! (I dunno if that's your dream or not but STILL...) GO GET IT, TIGER! *waves pom poms around wildly* I'm trying to channel my inner Hufflepuff but I REALLY don't know how to do this, lol. I'm a Slytherin, I'm usually sarcastic, heheh. XD Here was next chapter! I was very fast this time.**

 **RemyFrostPotter: Thanks. I hope so too, but it's not exactly something that disappears, rather something I learn to overcome. I guess I'm not there yet. Yay! I'm glad you go and check for more chapters! Hopefully that means you saw how fast I updated this time. Yayzers! I have worked hard on said plot. True, I was tired of incomplete stories, and also ones that weren't what I was imagining, so I decided to write one, heheh. Thank you! I'm so happy you like what I'm doing with Draco! And yes, he will definitely find his true friends. They will be quite important in the sequel I'm planning... heheheh. Who puts that kind of pressure on a child? Uhm... *glances at teachers and the majority of adults in life (no offense to current audience if over 18)* *quickly looks back and grins* Not sure! Me too. Well, I have things planned for several more chapters, but from there I've got some rough scenes here and there leading things along. Authors are often just along for a ride, lol. How old is Jamie? Ten. Technically this is a year after the fight with Pitch, and there are sources saying he's eight in the movie and that he's ten sooo *shrugs* I went with the middle, nine. So then a year later, he's ten. Why? What are your thoughts? *scooches closer in curiosity***

 **And that's all for now! Koala789 out! *sails away in a flying-boat-fortress-thingy with Wi-Fi***


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry this took longer than expected. It was a mixture of NaNoWriMo, then catching up with school, then a mental health plummet and the subsequent writer's block, then being broke at Christmastime which makes life difficult. But I wanted to get this chapter to you guys for your Christmas present, since I can actually afford this. I know that for some of you it's already the 26th, because of time zones, but I was up really late wrapping presents for my brother and sister. I do need _some_ sleep, lol. **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I really really appreciate your dedication.**

 **There are some other story notices in the A/N at the end of the chapter, since I don't want to keep you from the new chapter longer than necessary.**

 **Disclaimer: If it is Easter when I publish this, then I own it. *looks around* Dangit, Bunny. Guess it's up to North on this fine day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Jack smiled at the little girl at her windowsill. She was on the verge of believing in him, he knew. She couldn't see or hear him, but his more obvious interferences were seen.

"I'd open my window, but then Daddy would be disappointed," the nine-year old said.

The spirit waved his hand over the frosted glass, causing the drawing of a stick figure to nod his head in understanding.

He understood more than the girl thought. She said "disappointed," but after keeping an eye on her for most of the day, and Jamie's claims, it was more like unforgivably mad.

The girl smiled though. "Thank you for being my friend, Winter. I don't have very many."

He wrote backwards on the glass, so she could read it. " _I know. I knew you were lonely, and I wanted to change that."_

A huge grin spread across her face. "Everyone says winter is harsh and mean, but you're not like that at all. I'll tell everyone that you're really very nice."

" _Well, there's a difference between the season and me. I'm more than the Spirit of Winter. I'm also the Spirit of Fun, and I want to guard little kids like you."_

"I'm nine, Winter. I'm not _that_ little."

He laughed, and she straightened as if she sensed it.

"I heard a laugh! Was that you?"

"Yes," he said as he wrote it out. " _Did you hear me just now, speaking to you?"_

Her face fell again. "No. But I'm glad I heard you laugh. Now I definitely know you're nice. It didn't sound like Daddy's friends' laughs. It was soft, like… like snow."

" _Not cold?"_ he wrote.

"No… no, like fresh snow on Christmas morning."

"Well, _North_ 'll be happy to hear that comparison," Jack muttered.

"Are you always in Burgess?" the girl asked.

He spread his hand, frosting the glass over again, erasing all but his drawing. " _No, winter comes to many places, and so do I. Although Burgess is one of my favorite places."_

"So will you be here all winter?" she asked excitedly.

A pang of regret filled his chest, and he wished he could answer yes. But he wasn't just her guardian, he was all children's. Still, he had a good amount of influence in Burgess. Even if he couldn't be here for her, he would make sure _someone_ was.

" _No, though I wish I could,"_ he wrote simply, and waited for her to finish reading it. The moment she did, he frosted it over, and began again. " _But if you ever want to talk to someone, go to Jamie. You know Jamie?"_

She nodded in confirmation, but her brow was scrunched up, seemingly troubled. "But he's older than me, and a boy."

Jack laughed again, and she smiled a little, obviously hearing it. " _I'm a boy, and I'm much older than you."_

"Well… do you _look_ older than me?"

" _Yes,"_ he spelled out.

She pouted, then seemed to think of something, and began bouncing on the pink cushion in the window seat. "Do you have a long white beard like in the story?" she asked excitedly, pulling out a worn picture book.

He burst out laughing, curling into himself as he pictured himself with a beard. She seemed a bit confused by his loud, uncontrollable laugh, but smiled at the sound anyway.

" _No, Jess, I don't,"_ he answered, getting himself together enough to write it out with his finger.

"Then what do you look like?" she asked.

" _Once you believe in me, you'll be able to see me."_

"But I _do_ believe in you, Winter!"

" _You believe in a part of me,"_ he began, unsure of how exactly one explained the semantics of belief. " _The wintry part. But I'm more than that, remember?"_

She frowned, looking at the artistic scene in her book, showing Old Man Winter and his protégé, Jack Frost.

 _Psh. At least I don't have_ icicles _for hair,_ he thought indignantly.

" _You have to figure out my true name, Jess,"_ he said on the window. " _It's in your book, just not where you're looking."_

She began flipping through the pages, looking for other wintry scenes. "What if I can't find you, Winter? I want to believe in you!"

" _In the end, believing in me doesn't matter,"_ he wrote out. " _What matters is that you truly learned what I taught you."_ He waited for her response.

"Yeah, to tell a teacher or Jamie the next time Daddy is disappointed, I know," she said, a little unsurely. "But I told the nice one of Daddy's friends, once, and then Daddy was disappointed again."

" _That's why you tell Jamie or a really really nice teacher. Jamie won't let your Dad know he knows, believe me."_

"Okay…" she said, trailing off.

He caused the wind to whistle past, gaining her attention again as he wrote, " _Hey. What I taught is more important, remember? It doesn't matter if you remember me as winter or frost. What matters is_ you _."_

She smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Maybe tomorrow morning when Daddy's at work I can go help Jamie build that fort in the park with his friends." Despite it being her own idea, she worried her lip as she thought of it.

" _That's perfect. He'll love the help,"_ he wrote, thinking of his own Saturday spent with the group, helping them start the perfect structure. He'd noticed something off in Jamie's countenance, and asked what was bothering him. Then he'd told him about Jess, the bruises, and his worries. Jack had promised to do his best to help her, whether she believed in him or not. Because the Guardians stood for more important things than simple belief.

On his way over, he'd spotted Jess's dad, and made some masterful black ice that he slipped on before falling into some dirty, half-melted slush.

 _Ah, karma._

He quickly flew to an upper window, and saw Jess' father passed out in the living room, several empty bottles of beer beside him, the TV drowning out any other noise.

Smirking in triumph, he flew back down to Jess, and manipulated his stick-figure into falling asleep.

Jess beamed, and nodded, backing away from the window.

Jack pushed it open; more frost spreading across the blank spot where he'd erased the previous words and drawing, forming the shape of his hand.

Her eyes lit upon it, and she grinned.

He stood in front of her for a moment, unsure of what to do. Her eyes were still glued to his hand print.

Experimentally, he lowered himself to his knees, and propped his staff up to the side. Slowly, he moved towards her.

She shivered, sensing the cold as he drew near.

Then he wrapped his arms around the girl's thin figure, and they both gasped as his arms didn't pass through her.

"I feel you," she said quietly. "You feel cold, but… but it's so warm…"

"It's alright, Jess," he murmured, brushing her hair as he held her head close to his shoulder.

She giggled. "Your chest vibrated. Were you talking?"

He nodded, and she felt his head move up and down.

She laughed again, though her eyes were teary. "I… No one's ever been this nice to me. You're like… like a brother in one of my books."

He pulled her closer with one arm, using the other to wipe at a tear. He was the Spirit of _Fun_ , dang it, not teary moments.

Still, he decided to enjoy just one.

She let out a yawn, though she tried to hold it back, and Jack laughed through his gentle tears.

"I can hear your laugh better now," she mumbled, blinking softly.

He moved one arm under her legs, and scooped her up, carrying her to bed like he'd done with Lily so many times.

She snuggled into his chest, despite her shivers. Jess didn't seem to care about his physically cold temperature. She was more focused on the warmth of his soul.

As he lowered her into her bed, she surprised him by patting him on the chest, inducing a laugh. "What are you doing, Jess?"

She smiled softly, even though she couldn't hear him. Perhaps she'd felt the vibrations in his chest again. "Yep. No beard. Sweatshirt, though."

He chuckled, pulling her blankets up to her chin, and tucking them in around her, keeping her bundled up against his own cold.

"Mm," she mumbled, her heavy eyes still closed. "Comfy."

He pulled the picture book from her grasp, placing it just outside the blankets. She watched the seemingly floating book in tired amusement, before switching her gaze to the flying, under-stuffed bear. The corners of her mouth turned up fondly.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling in his direction.

"Any time, Jess," he said, brushing her dirty-blonde bangs out of her face. After very little deliberation, he bent down and kissed her nose.

She giggled, lifting a blanket-covered hand to rub at her face.

She watched his frost footprints as he turned to leave for the window. She furrowed her brow and wriggled her arms out of the blankets, snatching up her picture book. Jess flipped through the pages furiously, before coming to the scene just before Old Man Winter. It spoke of his over-excited student, bringing frost wherever he went, even during Lady Autumn's reign. A mischievous sprite, he was said to nip on children's noses if they weren't dressed warm enough for Winter.

"Jack Frost," she whispered, and heard a familiar chuckle.

When she looked over to the window, she spied a boy around seventeen, wearing a blue, frost-covered hoodie, brown pants, and no shoes. Warm eyes the color of ice observed her, and snowy hair stuck up as if he'd only just rolled out of bed. A crooked grin as playful as the book described was upon his face, only furthering the warmth of his eyes. He flicked a hooked staff into his grasp, and the moment that he did, the cracks glowed a faint blue, and frost spread across the wood from his fingers.

"Jack Frost," she whispered again, and his smile grew.

Then she blinked, and he was gone — leaving only a spiral of snowflakes that fluttered to the ground in his wake.

* * *

Jack flew over the Burgess forest on Sunday morning, searching for the meeting place.

A few visits back, Jamie had pitched him a great idea on how to get revenge on Umbridge. Well, another step, at least. Justice took time, and he was going to make sure that foul woman got every second she deserved.

"…so why couldn't you just 'apparate' here?"

"It's no simple task, apparating long distances, Jamie," a tired, slightly mischievous voice said.

"We could have made it," replied two identical voices in unison.

"For some reason, I doubt it," a low drawl replied dryly.

"Aw, cheer up for two seconds, would you?" an excited voice retorted. "I haven't left the house in _ages_ , and this is going to be _loads_ of fun. You're quite brilliant, Jamie. Could've been one of the Marauders with a mind like that."

Jack perched in the tall branches of a snow covered tree, looking down at the clearing where two worlds met.

Fred sent Sirius a look. "Yeah, _Padfoot_. Didn't feel the need to mention the fact that you're a _Marauder_ , did you?"

He huffed. "It was mostly Moony's idea."

"It was entirely your idea, Padfoot. You just wanted to keep an air of mystery for a dramatic unveiling or some other such nonsense," Remus replied.

"Nonsense that you _agreed_ would be fun."

The werewolf fought a smile, despite it being a losing battle. "Fair enough."

Jamie beamed at the two of them, clearly enjoying his meeting with the wizards. "This is so great! I'm helping a bunch of wizards prank a witch! No, this is _amazing_!"

George grinned at the child of the bunch. "That it is, mate."

"There's just two more people we're waiting on… right?" Fred asked Jamie.

He nodded. "Yep. Two guardians. Jack gave them some visibility potion."

Fred and George exchanged an excited look. "Wicked!" they exclaimed in unison.

The twins soon found themselves buried beneath a pile of snow that was once on the branches of the tree above them.

Jack floated down with the wind, grinning at the shape of the twins. "C'mon, you're taught by a guardian almost every day, and _that's_ not wicked?"

Fred popped his head out of the snow. "We had our own exchange of 'wicked's when we first saw your name on the map."

George quickly followed suit. "It's all a matter of freshness. Very important in business, you know."

"As fresh as your dungbombs?"

He gasped loudly, and Fred leaned towards the guardian for a dramaticized, conspiratorial whisper. "Not in front of a professor, Jack!" he said pointedly, gesturing towards Snape.

Jack placed a hand on his chest, returning a gasp just as loud as the Weasley's. "But _I'm_ a professor!"

"Nah, you don't count," Fred replied, dusting himself free of snow.

"Hm. Fair enough."

The moment the twin was cleared of the white powder, the ground suddenly opened up behind him, and he tumbled inwards with a cry.

A large, gray-blue bunny hopped out, looking back in after Fred. "Sorry, mate. Migh' wanna watch where you're standin'."

Jack pressed his cheek against his staff. "To be fair, he didn't know he was standing on an entrance to the Warren, Kangaroo."

There was a loud crack, and Fred reappeared in the clearing.

Bunny eyed him. "I remember ya. Ya always stayed up late tryin' t' see me. Ya made my googies' lives difficult."

Fred shook his head emphatically, pointing to his brother. "It wasn't me, it was him!"

"No, i' was ya," Bunny replied matter-of-factly.

He folded his arms, seemingly impressed that the guardian could tell the difference between the two twins.

Golden lines of glowing dreamsand appeared in the sky, followed by an old plane made out of the same material. It landed in the clearing, and out floated a short, spikey-haired man as golden as his airplane.

"Sandy!" Jack beamed.

He waved, a few sand symbols flashing over his head.

"Yeah, I owe you one."

Jamie ran up and gave Sandy a hug, who replied with a tip of a sand hat once he'd pulled away.

"Alright!" Jack began, gaining everyone's attention. "Jamie's gone over the first phase of Plan…" he gestured to his first believer.

"Uh, Toad-Boiler!" Jamie replied.

The Spirit of Winter snapped his fingers. "I like that! First phase of Plan Toad-Boiler has been explained to the wizards, and I have explained it to the Guardians. We can go over it again once everything is prepared.

"Is everything for Phase Two Part One ready?" Jack asked, mostly looking at Snape.

The professor nodded, holding up three potions.

He beamed. "Brilliant. Thanks, Severus. Part Two. Remus? Did you find the info we need?"

The ex-professor raised an eyebrow, all exhaustion in his expression vanishing instantly. "Of course, Jack. Sirius and I put the enchantment together, and it's even better than expected."

"Great! Be sure to teach it to Fred and George. Opposite sides of the castle, remember? Severus, you'll cover for them?"

"No doubt," Snape replied instantly, a tiny smile on his face.

 _Even Severus is enjoying this,_ Jack thought giddily.

He turned towards the snowdrift where the younger wizards were sitting. "Part Three. George, Fred?"

"Locked," George began.

"And loaded," Fred finished.

"You've finished the Snackboxes?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Of course," they replied in unison.

"And did you add the extra bits?" he questioned.

"Hm, they were rather tricky to make…" Fred said.

"Particularly the part of enchanting them to look cat-shaped, what with all the other enchantments mucking it up," George added.

"But it works," they finished.

Jack's face fell serious. "And you made the antidote?"

George nodded humbly. "Of course."

"Not that we're giving it to her," Fred put in.

The young guardian's face split into a mischievous grin. "Perfect. Now, a round of applause for this magnificent prank's author, Jamie Bennett!"

The group began clapping, with whistles coming from the twins and Sirius. Sandy waved dreamsand pom-poms in the air, his large grin standing out from all others.

Jamie flushed. "I only wrote, like, half of it. Jack did the rest."

"He's being modest. He did it all!"

"Half."

"Six eighths."

"Three quarters."

"That's the same thing."

Jamie threw a snowball at the winter sprite, and Jack immediately retaliated.

Before long, it was a full-blown snowball fight. Jack managed to get everyone to join in with the help of a little fun magic. A snowball fight was one thing, but a magical one was on a whole different level. The group was only too willing to work together, be it in a snowball fight, or a prank.

 _The Toad won't even know what hit her._

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review and let me know! Reviews always make my day, guys, they're much appreciated. Sorry this chapter didn't go into much detail about Jack's plan, but it would be a bit repetitive if you all got the excitement worn out in the planning bit, then having to go through it again during the execution of his plan. Sooo... sorry! Things will be happening next time.**

 **Now the notices! I've got most of this on my profile but no one ever looks there so I'll tell y'all here. I recently came to the realization that, hey, all of you have read OotP and don't need to see Jack's effect on LITERALLY EVERYTHING. So the plan has been shortened down by a lot. I might mention some stuff that happens in the middle, or just skip it entirely. Ya'll know Jack and ya'll know Harry Potter, and I'm trusting your intelligence for once. *angel face* Sorry if you want all those little details, but I feel like it would make the plot drag and also make it very predictable. Because yes, this isn't the exact same plot as OotP, I didn't just throw Jack in the mix. There's a little more to it.**

 **Reviews! As an extra bit to your Christmas present, I'm responding to everyone's reviews, which I stopped doing recently. So here we go!**

 **RemyFrostPotter: Huh, that's an interesting idea. It's not really the plan for this story, unfortunately, but it's a very good idea. It's got some stuff that was already planned, though. And the North American school is called Ilvermorny. And post your stories if you want! What matters is that you write for yourself, not necessarily for other people. Tbh I thought this story was crap when I first posted it, but I liked it and enjoyed writing it so that's why I continued.**

 **Fangirl: Update! Sorry for the wait. :/**

 **M: Thank you! Sorry this update was so slow, though. And SAME! Writing accents wrong bugs me. I actually used online accent generators to help out, but some are more detailed than necessary. Like the Australian one would say "yoah" for "your" and things like that and I was like, "Um, not quite that intense, please." Oh well, good to know I did it well. Sweet! Another person who likes tomatoes!**

 **Autumn: AAAAH I ALWAYS GET SO EXCITED WHEN I SEE YOU REVIEWED! You're so consistent and in depth, thank you! Lol, it's totally okay, it's almost been two months since the last update, you are totally justified. Fan, huh? IS THERE A FANDOM FOR FORGOTTEN FAMILY?! *cough* Sorry, got excited for a second there. Honey, you were speaking fangirl, and I also speak fangirl, so I GETCHU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D**

 **Guest: Here is the update! Thanks for reading and leaving a review! :)**

 **Guest: Hmm, I guess you will just have to wait and see! I gave y'all a bit of a tease here in this chapter, though.**

 **2Lazy2MakeAccont: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to review it!**

 **And that is all! Until next time! Koala789 is out! *sails away on a flying-boat-fortress-thingy***


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm starting to think I should just put my stories on HIATUS any time term three comes around. It's brutal. Also just this year of school has been brutal. Even term _four_ is brutal! Anyway, I apologize for the lateness, it was the usual stuff plus new friend group and actually... like... having a romantic relationship? Kinda? Anywho things have calmed down a bit so HERE IT IS!... sort of. Phase One, anyway. I was going to write more, but I felt like I should just get something out and give you Phase Two at a later date which is HOPEFULLY SOONER THAN FOUR MONTHS! *glares at Life***

 **Disclaimer: If I am a pirate captain then I own it. *looks around* *deep sigh* Nope. Still don't have a ship. *pouts underneath cheap feathered hat and fiddles with plastic sword***

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _Phase One:_

For once, Hogwarts was silent. Students were all in their beds, teachers were sleeping, and it was peaceful.

But it wouldn't last.

A golden glow lit the window of a certain teacher's room. As the glowing man peered inside, his eyes found the person he was looking for. A devious grin spread across his face, and he placed his hand against the glass. A stream of golden dust floated through, held back by no physical boundaries. Finally, it touched the head of the professor inside.

More golden dust appeared above her head, creating the image of several fantastical creatures running around and playing with each other. There were galloping centaurs, frolicking merpeople, and howling werewolves. As time went on, more and more half breeds appeared, joining the circle.

The man floated closer, holding out his hands in concentration. He didn't usually do this, as it required a lot of finesse for no particular reason. He had used it in the past to create a more vulnerable mind for those who had stopped believing. But such a thing was rarely required, so he rarely did it.

But as he focused, his golden eyes closed, and he flicked his fingers.

The toad-like professor just about fell out of her bed trying to run away from the figures in her dream. "Where are you, you filthy half-breeds!" she exclaimed, searching for her wand.

The golden man grinned. Perfectly executed. The world of her dreams was unable to be discerned from reality. Her walls were down, and she was vulnerable.

He sent out another stream of sand, though not towards her. Then he settled himself down on his cloud with a tub of sandy popcorn to watch.

* * *

Umbridge screamed as her door was blasted off its hinges. She quickly shot out a stunning spell that was deflected by a boomerang.

Her face paled as the creature loomed over her. "Who… what…"

There was a puff of colorful smoke, and when it cleared, the creature was gone.

Just as she began to relax, she squealed like a pig as she felt a giant paw against her throat.

"What am I?" the creature whispered darkly. "I am a Pooka. I am from a race of giant creatures that bring bad luck and malice t' anyone who sees us. Should ya lay eyes upon me… i' will be ya doom."

She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly.

"Look at me," it growled before shaking her. " _Look at me_!"

She gasped and instinctively opened her eyes, meeting the green gaze of a six foot creature cloaked in darkness. But as it sneered, the meager light glinted off its teeth.

She screamed and tried to remember a spell to cast, but the Pooka disappeared in an explosion of dark blue smoke.

Immediately she whirled around, expecting to find the creature there, but there was nothing and no one. Instead she backed into the wall, shuddering. "Just a dream, just a dream, no pookas, no pookas…"

Then there was an explosion and a glowing, swirling storm of glitter appeared in front of her, and an even larger, furrier creature appeared in front of her.

" _POOKA_!" she screamed, waving her wand desperately, though she never said a spell.

* * *

Just outside of the window, a small golden man fell out of his dreamsand chair with silent giggling. A taller, white-haired spirit sat cross-legged beside him, laughing uncontrollably.

"'Pooka,'" he managed breathlessly. "She just screamed 'pooka' at Phil… oh _Merlin_ …"

The sand-like spirit made a bunch of signs above his head, still racked with unending laughter.

"She didn't even say a _spell_?" he asked in disbelief, looking back at the frantic woman who was essentially just waving around a fancy stick, given the results.

His snickers reappeared, and he keeled over again.

* * *

The creature picked her up, moving her to eye-level before speaking some garbled gibberish that was beyond understanding.

"NO! Go away, Pooka!"

It dropped her unceremoniously and lumbered away into the swirling glitter, leaving her squealing.

Suddenly, a cloud of what at first appeared to be pixies crowded her face, pulling her mouth open and tugging on her teeth. When she began to scream again, something round and cool was pressed against her tongue, and she spat out the unknown substance, causing the cloud of pixies to clear.

Then she looked up and saw a giant bird with a woman's face.

Her scream echoed all over the school. But no one heard it as they slept, the dream spirit had seen to that. Not that they would have come anyway.

* * *

Umbridge huddled under a table, clutching the leg of it as she studied the room, searching for more terrors. The door had somehow appeared on its hinges once again, and she studied it warily.

Then it creaked open, and thunder boomed outside. The sound of heavy footsteps thumping against the ground, and chains being dragged across the stone. Wind gusted through the room, blowing out the candle she'd managed to light, plunging the room into total darkness.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the menacing silhouette that had appeared in her room.

The crazed features of killer Sirius Black stared at her, his lips pulled back over dirty teeth as his rain-soaked hair dripped onto the floor.

"Been a long time since I killed," he said to her in a sing-song voice. "Fourteen long, _long_ years."

She pressed herself further against the wall with a whimper, but he only moved closer. The chains dangling around his wrists dragged across the floor behind him.

"Finally," he laughed as he raised his wand. " _Finally_ , I can kill again."

Umbridge screamed as thunder rolled, and light flashed.

Then it was silent.

She cracked her eyes open and crawled out, finding the room empty once more. Awaiting the next torture, she scrambled back under the table and clutched the leg.

A cold, icy wind whistled through the room, frost slithering and curling across the stones. Fractals of ice danced mockingly before her, spreading beneath her fingers on the column of wood. She yelped and pulled away, even as icicles the size of large dogs descended from the ceiling with ominous creaks and groans. Despite her efforts to keep the cold from touching her, the magical ice sped towards her as she backed into the opposite wall from the window. It crawled over her feet and up her legs, slowly encasing her in ice, undeterred by her fearful wails. Finally, it covered her mouth, muffling the noises. It was too strong to break, and too snug to move even a little. Her face was forced to look at the window.

A thin film of frost inched its way up the curtains before spreading onto the glass, glowing in the light of the nearly full moon.

Then a line appeared in the window.

Her attempts to escape were only greeted by her frozen prison tightening further, and the window continued to write, letter by letter, until the sinister message was spelled out before her.

 _You're next._

Thunder roared as something hit the frozen window with a bang, and she jumped. A simple handprint was left below the message as cracks moved along the glass. As the lightning flashed the wind wailed hauntingly, and the window shattered.

The ghostly silhouette of a giant dog stood just inside, its dark eyes glinting menacingly. Black lips curled away from sharpened canines with a low growl.

She screamed, and the ice moved into her mouth to silence her further, but she couldn't stop.

The Grim moved slowly, oh so slowly towards her, seeming to relish in making her wait for the death its presence promised.

Then, the beat of paws sped up, faster and faster as it crossed the rest of the room with lightning speed. It leapt off the ground, its terrible maw poised to tear out her throat.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

Jack burst into laughter, patting Padfoot on the head. "We did it, guys! We made the toad faint!"

Bunny poked his head through the doors, grinning. "Good job, Sirius. Made good on my pooka promise."

The winter spirit snickered again, dropping to the floor. "'Pooka promise,'" he managed before cracking up.

Tooth flew down from the vaulted ceiling, frowning at Umbridge. "That horrible woman deserved all that and more."

The shape of the Grim morphed back into Sirius. "Good thing we're not done yet. This was only Phase One of Plan Toad-Boiler."

There was a slight sound of struggle, and the company looked to the closet to see North squeezing his way through the doorway, cursing in Russian. Once he was through, he looked at them with a conniving look on his face. "So! How vas Phil?"

"He performed quite admirably," Jack replied before giggling again. "She called him a _pooka_."

"Aha! I knew he vas yeti for job!" North said to Bunny smugly.

Sandy floated through the broken window, signs flashing across the top of his head.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, exhaling slowly. "Yeah, I'll take care of cleanup. Sandy, you're sure that no-separation-between-dreams-and-reality thing will hold?"

He beamed and nodded, clapping silently as he floated a few feet off the floor.

"Great." He turned to everyone in the room. "Thank you all for your fantastic performance tonight."

"You'd better tell us what happens with the rest of the plan, or I'll dye ya hair red for a week," Bunny threatened.

Jack smirked, eyeing the closet as he pulled out the three potions Snape had given him. "Sure thing, Kangaroo."

* * *

 **A/N: And there is Phase One! Phase Two is a lot more convoluted so it requires more brain power to write, which I currently don't have! What's sleep? I don't need sleep! SLEEP IS FOR WEAKLING MORTALS! *cough, pleasant smile* Please review! They make my day. Also people telling me they like it makes me remember to write some too, even if I didn't have dinner as a result... No me, don't google pictures of food! Also who wants to give me ideas for disclaimers? I'm starting to run out... or maybe I just need food and sleep. Hm. NOPE! SUCH THINGS ARE FOR PUNY MORTALS! Yes I'm perfectly sane why do you ask.**

 **Guest Reviews!**

 **RemyFrostPotter: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO I am so late I'm sorry Bunny's had his turn and everything. And YAY PRESENTS! But nooo thievery is not good. Aw, thank you! I've assumed I'm doing something right with this story since it's more popular than any of my other ones. And thanks for the high praise! Ah yes I remember those sweet two years where I was homeschooled. I miss some bits. And I try not to stress over tests they just MURDER so you know. Casual Wednesday, right? Good to know, no Taylor Swift in the shower. *writes it on purple post-it and puts it in the bathroom* Perfect.**

 **Autumn: I always answer your reviews because I love them! FF HATH FANS YEEEEET! And yay I'm glad you like Jess! Dude, I get you. I talk to anything and everything. When I'm driving for a long time and start getting tired I'll even start yelling out LITERALLY ANYTHING THAT COMES TO MIND so yeah sucks for anyone in there with me, heheh. Glad I'm writing Jack right! (Heh. Write right, amiright?) And did you like Phase One of the Prank? I hope so. And yes he will find out *sounds of a vacuum overpowering spoilers* Great, huh? And to you too! Four months into it! I suck at this!**

 **M: Thank you! And I totally get you that has been me since the dawn of time, I swear. And with fan fiction I'm more of a reader. You start writing it when you get really desperate because no one has written an idea like it so... heheh. Yep I'm desperate for this fandom I've read so many fanfics for it. Anyway! Glad you like my writing so much! Most people comment on the plot itself so it's nice to get a compliment on my writing itself.**

 **Guest (Chapter 8): Yep!**

 **Allegra Banner: Okay, nice name. ALSO! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Guest (Chapter 7): YEEEET you caught the reference!**

 **Kyra (Chapter 2): Ah, yes, I remember that. That was a good threat, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **And that is all! Koala789 out! *sails away on a flying-boat-fortress-thingy-with-WiFi***


End file.
